Adventure Of Shin Sekai
by RiseX-209
Summary: Soy Hyoudou Issei, un chico común y corriente que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida normalmente, pero todo eso cambio cuando conocí a un extraño payaso que me dio ciertos premios, nunca espere que entre esos premios estaría el viajar a un nuevo mundo donde soy el único humano, ahora en otro mundo se me forzó la labor de volverme el nuevo HEROE que salvara el mundo.
1. La Aventura Comienza En Un Nuevo Mundo

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro, con elementos de la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi así como de los muchos otros de los cual tomare algo prestado.

* * *

 _ **Diálogos:**_

-Un nuevo mundo a explorar, ¡no sé si sentirme asustado o emocionado!- personaje hablando.

"Deja que tu voluntad haga arder con fuerza el poder en tu interior" comunicación telepática, cartas, etc.

(¡Por la santa madre de Dios! ¡Mira el tamaño de esos Oppais!) Personajes pensando.

 _*aprende de tus errores, y estos serán la clave para tu desarrollo*_ recuerdos.

* * *

Capitulo Uno _**[La Aventura Comienza En Un Nuevo Mundo]**_

* * *

 _ **-Ciudad De Kuoh-**_

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en una pequeña ciudad de Japón, Ciudad de Kuoh.

En una de las más prestigiosas academias de esa ciudad podemos ver un panorama que para muchos les parecería poco común, pero para los estudiantes de esa academia ya era costumbre.

-¡Regresa aquí pervertido!- gritaron una turba de molestas chicas, todas vistiendo el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

Todas las chicas perseguían a un solo objetivo, objetivo que muchas veces les había causado problemas a la población femenina de la academia y la cual nunca había recibido escarmiento.

-¿para qué me golpe? Soy pervertido no tonto- exclamo con clara burla un joven castaño de unos diecisiete años de edad, vestido con el uniforme de verano masculino de la academia Kuoh.

El nombre de este chico era Hyoudou Issei, la vestía pervertida de Kuoh y quizás el único capaz de escaparse de escaparse de esa turba sin recibir paliza alguna.

Se preguntaran porque el de la persecución, la respuesta es sencilla.

Issei por puro aburrimiento y para matar algo de tiempo pasó corriendo y revisando los vestidores femeninos de todos los clubes de la academia Kuoh, gravando en su mente la figura de casi todos sus compañeras, Kouhais y Sempais en ropa interior.

De esa forma las chicas que lograron recuperarse de su vergüenza inicial salieron a perseguir al castaño armadas con lo que podían.

Las acciones del castaño siempre provocaban eso, y gran parte de los estudiantes de la academia lo odiaban pero por lo general la población masculina lo respetaba.

La razón es que para el resto de los chicos Issei era una especie de héroe, siendo quizás el "Único" con un buen par de cojones para hacer tal locura y no arrepentirse de lo que hacía.

-¡Muere pervertido!- Exclamo una de las chicas del club de Soccer femenino, disparando un cañonazo contra el castaño.

La pelota iba sumamente rápida, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Issei, si le daba quizás el golpe lo tiraría al suelo y de ahí las chicas procederían a descuartizarlo literalmente.

Pero para mala suerte de las chicas, Issei era quizás la persona más atlética de la academia.

En un rápido movimiento Issei se hizo para atrás, contrarrestando el balón al hacer una chilena, regresando el balón contra las chicas.

Todas se movieron para que el balón no les diera, cuando volvieron a mirar al frente el castaño ya estaba demasiado lejos, saliendo de los terrenos de la academia.

-¡Nos vemos mañana chicas! ¡Jajajajajaja!- la estrepitosa risa del castaño fue lo que saco de sus casillas a las chicas.

Todas enfadadas le gritaron al castaño unas palabras.

-¡OJALA DESAPARECIERAS MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-

Oh como es cuando algunas veces lo que decimos o pensamos se vuelve realidad.

* * *

Issei iba de regreso a su "Hogar" luego de haber terminado las clases y haber escapado de su castigo.

Algunas veces se preguntaba qué pasaría si las chicas lo atraparan, pero esas ideas morían rápidamente al recordar que ya había hecho cientos de veces y hasta ahora nadie lo había atrapado.

-hah, debo decir que Katase-san y Murayama-san se han desarrollado muy bien, su figura en esas ropas interiores color rosado y celeste les quedaban de maravilla- pensó el castaño haciendo memoria de todo lo que había visto y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Caminando por las calles de Kuoh Issei pensaba en ciertos detalles de su vida, recordando que esta ciudad lo había visto nacer y aunque amara esta ciudad con todo su corazón, esperaba algún día salir más haya y recorrer el mundo como su padre alguna vez lo hizo.

Desde pequeño su mayor sueño había sido recorrer el mundo como lo hacían su padre.

Pasando por la zona comercial Issei hizo varias compras para la cena y los días siguientes, caminando con los brazos repletos de bolsas con diferentes productos.

(Espero que los chicos disfruten con estos dulces que les compre) pensó el castaño alegre.

Luego de haber comprado todo lo necesario Issei se marchaba de regreso cuando una vos aguda lo llamo.

-tú el joven de ahí, ¿te apetecería probar tu suerte en este concurso?-

Issei giro en la dirección de la cual provino esa voz, al hacerlo vio como un especie de payaso o un arlequín lo estaba llamando e incitando a participar en una ruleta en un puesto junto a un almacén.

El payaso o arlequín vestía con unos atuendo algo extraños, a su parecer parecía más a las típicas ilustraciones de los Jokers que aparecían en las barajas de cartas que un payaso.

-¿Qué clase de premios se ganan en este concurso, paya-san?- exclamo Issei ahora interesado.

Issei siempre había tenido una personalidad que le impedía zafarse de algo cuando esto llamaba su atención.

-fácil mi joven muchacho- exclamo divertido el payaso –únicamente debes hacer girar este poso de pelotas, si obtienes una pelota de color bronce ganaras un premio, aunque si sacas la de plata ganaras uno mejor y…-

-si saco una de oro ganare un premio aún mejor ¿verdad?- exclamo Issei completando las palabras del curioso payaso.

-¡correcto! ¡Perspicaz joven muchacho!- exclamo el payaso animado descubriendo el recipiente.

El recipiente era uno normal y sencillo, al girar la palanca estas comenzaban a girar en el interior del recipiente y al detenerlo una o dos esferas saldrían.

-¿probaras tu suerte muchacho?-

-hoy me siento animado ¡lo hare!- Exclamo decidido Issei dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del payaso, Issei comenzó a girar el recipiente a gran velocidad, y luego de tres segundos soltó la palanca, dejando que lentamente este comenzara a detenerse.

Cuando este se detuvo dejo caer dos pelotas, una de color plateado y otra de color dorado.

-¡Felicidades muchacho! ¡Has ganado los premios del primer y segundo lugar!- exclamo el payaso aplaudiendo animado y lanzando confeti por los aires.

Al principio Issei se preguntó ¿porque era el payaso el que más celebraba si era el él que había ganado? Pero luego supuso que era para seguir el papel.

-y bien paya-san ¿Cuáles son mis premios?- pregunto Issei ansioso como un niño pequeño por ver que había ganado.

-comenzaremos por el premio al segundo lugar- el payaso ancho sus mangas, sacando de ellas una caja de tamaño mediano y aspecto lujoso –tu primer premio es este fantástico juego de diez anillos-

El payaso abrió la caja y mostro su contenido a Issei, dentro habían diez anillos, nueve de ellos eran iguales salvo por el logo que tenían en escudo en el centro y solo uno era diferente a los demás ya que parecía tener una especie de jema redonda en el centro.

Issei saco el que era diferente, poniéndoselo en el dedo del medio de la mano derecha.

TUCK

-y ahora pasamos al premio del primer lugar, ¡y es este!- el payaso le entrego a Issei lo que parecía un boleto de avión.

-¡OH increíble! ¡¿Son de verdad?!- Issei tomo el boleto revisándolo, ante sus ojos no parecían una falsificación o algo.

-pues claro joven muchacho, con este boleto podrás viajar a una tierra fantástica donde podrás vivir una maravillosa aventura e incluso conocer a exóticas damas- exclamo el payaso llamando aún más la atención de Issei.

Por unos instantes Issei fantaseó con la idea de estar rodeado de bellas mujeres extranjeras de exuberantes delanteras, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja de nuevo.

Luego de recibir sus premios y guardarlos con mucho cuidado en su maleta Issei se marchó dado a que comenzaba a anochecer.

Mientras se iba el payaso lo despedía saludándolo con una sonrisa alegre.

-pronto tu aventura comenzara joven muchacho, queda de ti el que esta se vuelva una fantástica o horripilante aventura-

* * *

Issei se detuvo frente a las puertas de su hogar, entrando normalmente como lo había hecho desde hace once años.

-¡Chicos ya vine!- exclamo fuertemente Issei para que todos lo escucharan, sacándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada.

Issei escucho unos pasos y se preparó para lo que vendría, una turba de emocionados niños de diferentes edades se abalanzaron sobre él pobre castaño.

-¡Ise-aniki llego!- un pequeño niño.

-bienvenido Ise-Oni-chan- una niña pequeña abrazando su oso de peluche (que Issei le regalo).

-¿oye compraste mis chocolates?- otro pequeño un poco mayor al primero.

-jeje ¿quizás si quizás no?- dijo Issei jugando con los pequeños.

Todos pusieron pucheros pensando que el castaño no les había comprado nada, pero luego al verlos así Issei saco de las bolsas una gran cantidad de barras de chocolates.

Todos estos contentos fueron y abrazaron al castaño aferrándose a sus piernas y brazos para luego sacar un chocolate cada uno.

Algunos se preguntaran como hacia Issei para vivir con tantos hermanos y hermanas, fácil él quería a todos estos niños.

Como si realmente fueran sus verdaderos hermanos y hermanas.

El lugar donde Issei vivía era un orfanato en el cual había pasado desde que tenía seis años luego de la trágica desaparición de su padre.

El edificio era grande de tres pisos, muchas habitaciones aunque con el problema de un solo baño y un patio trasero lo suficientemente grande para que los niños jugaran.

Issei había quedado solo y sin ningún familiar fue dejado en este orfanato.

Pero con el tiempo Issei logro superar la desaparición de sus padres y aprendió a vivir en paz y alegre en este orfanato con todos los niños que viven, vivieron y vivirán aquí ya que se reusó a ser adoptado por otra familia, su padre serán siempre su única familia.

Issei junto con otra huérfana de su edad y con lo que el gobierno les daba lograban sacar adelante al orfanato trabajando para mantener este que era su hogar ya que la dueño del orfanato, una benevolente anciana que cuido a todos los pequeños e incluso a Issei cuando llego ya había partido al otro mundo.

-¡oye Ise maldito!- se pudo oír el grito de una chica el cual provino del segundo piso – ¡recibimos otra queja de la academia, dicen que esta ves si te expulsaran!-

Entonces una persona bajo por las escaleras, se trataba de una chica de la misma edad de Issei, de silueta atractiva, cabello color azul oscuro hasta por debajo del cuello, ojos color marrón oscuro y con un rostro que fácilmente podría competir con la de las modelos.

Su atuendo consistía en una camisa color azul, unos shorts jeans y medias negras hasta las rodillas.

-no te preocupes Lal, estoy seguro que el viejo del director me salvara el pellejo, después de todo los dos somos iguales- exclamo Issei sin darle importancia y preparándose para tomar carrera.

Como había previsto la chica se lanzó directamente hacia Issei con claras intenciones de golpearlo hasta matarlo quizás.

-¡AHORA SI TE PARTO EL CULO CABRON!- rugió la chica enfadada persiguiendo al chico por toda la casa.

-¡ESO SOLO SI PUEDES ATRAPARME!- Exclamo Issei corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, riéndose como loco mientras era perseguido por su "amiga de la infancia".

Esta chica violenta era la única amiga (persona que lo soportaba(los niños no cuentan)) de Issei y la otra persona que ayudaba a mantener el orfanato, Lal Mirch.

La persecución duro unos minutos y acabo cuando ambos regresaron a la entrada cansados de tanto correr.

-te…has…vuelto más rápido…maldito pervertido…- exclamo Lal entre jadeos, apoyándose en sus rodillas intentando regular su respiración.

-y tú…aguantas…más…apenas si…logre evitarte…- exclamo Issei en el suelo completamente agotado.

Los niños les trajeron un vaso de agua a ambos para que se refrescaran luego de tanto ajetreo.

Con gusto ambos tomaron los vasos y comenzaron a beber pensando en lo divino que podía ser un simple baso con agua.

-Ise-Aniki y Lal-Nee-chan siempre igual, ¿Por qué no se casan de una vez y viven felices los dos juntos?- dijo uno de los niños de manera inocente expresando lo que pensaba.

-PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- tanto Issei como Lal escupieron el agua que bebían con todas sus fuerzas, sus rostros tomaron un rojo intenso.

-¡¿Yo casándome con ella?! ¡Eso nunca!- negó Issei aun cuando su rostro no podía ponerse más rojo.

-¡acaso creen que yo querría estar junto a este pervertido de quinta que solo piensa en tetas!- exclamo Lal mas roja que tomate maduro señalando al castaño.

-¿a quién llamas pervertido de quinta?- exclamo Issei ahora ofendido chocando su frente con Lal y poniendo una cara de enfado.

-¡a ti imbécil! ¿O es que ves a otro pervertido de quinta aquí?- gruño Lal chocando su frente con Issei mirándolo enfada.

Parecía que pequeños rallos salían de los ojos de ambos y chocaban generando chispas así como unas llamas aparecían de fondo detrás de ellos.

Pero para los niños más que verlo como una pelea, era algo normal ya que se habían acostumbrado a ver a esos dos pelear siempre.

Ambos apartaron la mirada ya cansados, fue entonces que Lal al verlo de reojo noto el anillo que llevaba en su dedo.

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?- pregunto ella señalando el anillo – ¿acaso gastaste nuestros ahorros en una baratija?- reprocho ella mirando duramente al castaño.

-me ofende que pienses de mí de esa forma, me lo gane en un sorteo en el distrito comercial, ¡al igual que un boleto de avión!- exclamo Issei irradiando felicidad.

-¿un boleto de avión?- repitió ella no muy convencida -Déjame verlo- exigió ella.

A regañadientes y sumamente fastidiado Issei saco el boleto de avión de su maleta, dejando aun dentro la caja con los demás anillos.

Entregándole el boleto a Lal quien tras unos minutos de verlo.

-Baka, te estafaron, este boleto es falso-

-¡¿NANI?!- Issei le arrebato el boleto de las manos, revisándolo con sumo cuidado – ¡es verdadero, no mientas Lal!-

-idiota, es falso por donde sea que lo veas y te lo demostrare- Lal le quito el boleto y le empezó a enumerar las fallas –uno, no hay ninguna aerolínea llamada "Viajes mágicos" dos, ¿Por qué el número de asiento dice uno de uno? ¿Acaso pensaste que es un vuelo privado? Y lo más importante ¡El boleto está impreso en un papel viejo!-

-¡GHA!- Con la imagen de un rayo cayendo de fondo Issei se desplomo al suelo, llorando con frustración –mi sueño de conocer a hermosas extranjeras de grandes pechos se hizo añicos-

BLAM

Lal le dio una patada a Issei que lo dejo pegado en la pared, cayendo al piso luego y dejando en la pared una silueta parecida al de los jeroglíficos egipcios antiguos.

Los niños comenzaron a pincharlo con unas ramitas de árboles para comprobar si aún respiraba.

-¡maldito pervertido! ¡¿Por qué no desapareces de una vez?!- el comentario había irritado aún más a Lal, marchándose de ahí -¡Mejor te apuras y empiezas a preparar la cena!, me toca el turno nocturno en la tienda así que me voy a trabajar de una vez-

Lal azoto la puerta detrás de ella al marcharse a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Luego de unos segundos Issei se repuso del golpe, los niños ahora lo veían con caras tristes.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿A qué viene esas caras largas?-

-¿Ise-Oni-chan te vas a ir?- pregunto la pequeña jalando el pantalón del castaño.

-hmm…a decir verdad tenía planeado cambiar el boleto por varios de clase económica y así irnos de paseo todos juntos, pero me engañaron- Issei se desanimó de nuevo.

-nosotros no necesitamos eso Ise-aniki, mientras los tengamos a ti y a Lal-Nee-chan no podemos pedir más, ustedes dos han sido lo más cercano que hemos tenido a unos padres- exclamo otro de los niños.

Issei se sentía alagado y a la vez un poco avergonzado, cosa que se notó en sus mejillas las cuales estaban algo coloradas.

Pero algo era cierto, para Issei estos chicos eran lo más importante y haría hasta lo imposible para hacerlos felices.

* * *

Ya era muy de noche en Kuoh.

Luego de que Issei preparara una cena para todos los niños y cuidara de ellos hasta que se fueran a dormir.

El castaño por fin pudo relajarse un poco antes de que él también se fuera a dormir regresando a su habitación.

Una modesta habitación con cama, ropero, una tv con una consola que el castaño pudo costearse, baño y decorada a su gusto.

Justo ahora él estaba acostado sobre su cama, su uniforme fue remplazado por una ropa cómoda que usaba al estar en casa.

La cual consistía en una camisa roja de mangas largas pese a ser verano aun, con el dibujo de un dragón en el pecho, un pantalón Jean color azul oscuro y una correa con una hebilla con forma de calavera así como medias blancas.

Pero a Issei aún le afectaba el enterarse de que el supuesto premio que había ganado no era más que una estafa.

-caí como un tonto, de seguro que estos anillos también son una baratija sin valor- exclamo Issei mirando al anillo en su dedo.

De reojo vio la fotografía que tenía al lado de su cama, una vieja foto con su padre cuando lo acompaño a áfrica.

Issei siempre idolatro a su padre y quiso ser como el cuándo creciera, es más pensaba que los de Hollywood le debían regalías porque su padre era la viva imagen de Indiana Jones.

-esos copiones se fijaron de ti Papa- exclamo Issei sonriendo pese a ser una sonrisa melancólica.

Su padre había desaparecido hace once años luego de que se fuera a una expedición al Himalaya.

Pero Issei se quitó la melancolía, no podía volver a estar como cuando era pequeño.

Luego busco la caja que estaba en su maleta, sacando todos los demás anillos.

Al verlos Issei pudo notar que aunque todos eran iguales tanto en el color y la forma, el patrón que tenían en el escudo del centro tenían diferentes signos, uno tenía una gota, otro un sol, una nube, lo que parecía ser niebla, un rayo, un tornado, una sombra, un trozo de hielo y por ultimo una calavera.

La que el traía era la única ya que tenía en el medio lo que parecía un cristal de color naranja y con un gravado en el medio, pero las letras del grabado eran unas que Issei nunca había visto.

Issei se preguntaba por qué se habían tomado tantas molestias para estafarlo, si en primera no dio nada de dinero o información con la cual chantajearlo.

-estoy confundido, en todo caso…me quedare con los anillos de todas formas- pensó Issei mirando los anillos.

Antes de volver a ponerlos dentro de la caja, Issei se puso un anillo en cada dedo.

-ya se, si me pongo esto- Issei busco entre sus ropas, poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero negra que había comprado antes y amarrando una cadena que iba desde el cinturón hasta la parte de atrás del pantalón –si me veo Cool con este atuendo- exclamo contento al verse frente al espejo y a la vez avergonzado, quizás su época con chunnybyo estaba regresando.

Issei estaba por quitarse todo eso ya que si alguien lo veía así y se burlaba la vergüenza lo obligaría a cortarse el vientre, fue entonces que noto que el falso boleto estaba a sus pies.

Lo que fue raro ya que Issei juraría que lo había votado a la basura luego de enterarse de que era falso.

Issei lo recogió, al verlo nuevamente noto que además de lo que Lal le había dicho, el boleto tenía otros pequeños detalles que demostraban que era una broma.

-como no note esto en un principio, incluso el lugar de destino es un lugar que nunca había oído, ¿cómo se pronuncia esto?- Issei intento pronunciarlo.

Afuera el cielo de Kuoh comenzó a nublarse, varios relámpagos comenzaron a caer y fuertes vientos comenzaron a azotar todo.

Pero Issei no se había percatado de ello, únicamente estaba concentrado en leer esa palabra o quizás algo había evitado que Issei escuchase el sonido de afuera.

Fue entonces que Issei hayo la forma de decir el nombre del lugar al cual el boleto iba dirigido.

- _ **Agnadu**_ \- dijo Issei.

FLUSH

Como si se tratase de un hechizo, el boleto comenzó a resplandecer cuando Issei dijo esas palabras, iluminando todo al punto que la luz escapaba por la ventana de la habitación de Issei.

-¿Qué demonios?- Issei estaba confundido.

La luz engullo a Issei y cuando esta se apagó, Issei ya no estaba.

Había Desaparecido sin dejar rastro, donde una vez estuvo parado solo había una leve marca de quemadura en el suelo de madera y lo único que había dejado atrás fue uno de los anillos, el que tenía el grabado del tornado en el centro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de 24/7 donde Lal estaba trabajando.

ESCALOFRIO.

Lal sintió un escalofrió que la recorrió entera, sintió que algo había pasado.

-¿Ise?- lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Issei.

* * *

Ahora cambiamos a un panorama completamente diferente.

Issei había quedado en shock cuando repentinamente el boleto que había ganado comenzó a brillar, pero lo que ahora pasaba lo dejo aún más en shock.

-¡ESTOY CALLENDO!- De repente Issei se encontraba en caída libre a quien sabe cuántos pies de altura.

De golpe había pasado a estar en su cómoda habitación a caer al vacío y cuando miro hacia arriba pudo estar aún más en Shock si es que eso era posible.

-¡¿Dos lunas?! ¡¿Por qué hay dos lunas?!-

Justo en el cielo nocturno había dos lunas una más grande que la otra, y además ambas eran de diferentes colores, la más pequeña era como la Luna que Issei recordaba, pero la otra, la más grande era de un color rojo sangre.

Issei no tenía tiempo de quedarse en Shock, el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca, al girarse vio que caería en un frondoso bosque.

A lo lejos pudo ver que había una ciudad o mejor dicho un ENORME castillo que parecía una ciudad.

(¡Que hago! ¡Qué hago! ¡Qué hago! ¡Qué hago! ¡Qué hago!) Pensó alarmado sin idear una forma de no morir al impactar con el suelo.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, el piso estaba cada vez más cerca y él no podía volar o contaba con un paracaídas, simplemente era un chico normal.

Cuando vio lo cerca que estaba el suelo Issei simple cerro los ojos.

(Lo siento chicos, Issei se despide de ustedes, ¡Lal queda en ti cuidarlos a todos me oíste!) Pensó antes de chocar contra el suelo.

BLAAAAM

Un estruendo sacudió el bosque entero, asustando a todos los animales quienes salieron corriendo o volaron lejos.

Un cráter se había formado donde cayó Issei, y por mu sorprendente que pareciese, Issei aún vivía pero había quedado inconsciente al chocar contra el suelo.

El estruendo pareció haber alertado a alguien que se encontraba cerca.

Al estar Issei inconsciente, este no pudo ver como una silueta se acercó al cráter que había formado.

Unos resplandecientes ojos rojos miraron al castaño analizándolo metódicamente, y la persona en cuestión sonrió al verlo, dejando ver un poco como unos colmillo sobresalía por la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

Cuando Issei volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo ver un techo de ladrillos que no reconocía.

-¡!- de golpe se reincorporo de la cama donde estaba, revisándose y notando que no tenía herida alguna.

Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse ¿cómo es que habían sobrevivido si había caído de muy alto?, y también ¿dónde se encontraba ahora?

Luego comenzó a revisar su alrededor, y fue cuando noto que se encontraba en lo que parecía un calabozo salido de algún juego medieval.

Era un pequeño espacio con únicamente una cama, un baño, barrotes de acero y una silla donde estaban sus cosas, el anillo que traía en la mano, el que tenía una jema en el centro, su teléfono, las llaves de la casa y algo que no era de él.

-¿Qué es esto?- Issei levanto el objeto, se trataba de una pequeña caja cubierta por tierra, podía notar que era de un color grisáceo y en la parte de arriba había un pequeño orificio.

Pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso luego, primero tenía que saber dónde estaba.

Por lo cual se acercó a los barrotes de la celda y comenzó a gritar esperando que alguien le respondiese.

-¡Hay alguien! ¡Hola! ¡Alguien me puede decir donde estoy!- comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

Y no paso mucho antes de que recibiera respuestas.

Justo enfrente de él estaba una persona vistiendo una armadura medieval de cuerpo completo, la armadura era igual a las que se veían en representaciones de la edad media.

La persona estaba armada con una lanza y los gritos de Issei parecieron haberlo irritado.

-¡ya cállate!- grito el caballero enfadado -que molesto eres "Cosa" vete a dormir de nuevo mientras que nuestro amo piensa en que hacer contigo- exclamo el caballero apuntando a Issei con la lanza, obligándolo a retroceder.

-entiendo, entiendo, baja el arma amigo- Issei alzo las manos en señal de no intenciones de pelear.

Luego de eso regreso y se sentó en la cama, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Recapitulemos- dijo Issei para luego comenzar a pensar en lo que había hecho desde que se levantó hasta ahora.

(Primero me desperté, practique un poco de Kendo para no oxidarme, luego prepare el almuerzo para todos, le jugué una broma a Lal a lo que ella respondió con un golpe, luego de eso fui a la academia como siempre, reprobé el examen por desvelarme jugando, luego me pase por los clubes viendo a todas las chicas y luego…) Fue entonces que se le vino el recuerdo del payaso y el Boleto.

-¡MALDITO PAYASO, ESTO DEBE SER SU CULPA!- Rugió Issei molesto al darse cuenta de quién era el culpable de todo esto.

Pero aun así, el saber quién fue el responsable no servía de mucho, de un modo inexplicable había sido transportado a un nuevo mundo.

(Pero mira que me eh metido en un lio salido de un manga) pensó el castaño deprimido, preguntándose si había nacido bajo una mala estrella.

GATCHA

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que ni noto cuando unos soldados se habían reunido frente a su celda.

Un grupo de al menos cinco caballeros entraron en la celda, apuntando sus lanzas contra Issei quien al no poder hacer algo únicamente levanto las manos.

-¡oye tú, cosa, Mi Lord y Lady Aria desean verte!- uno de los caballeros le coloco a Issei unas esposas.

Sin más fue empujado por los guardias, saliendo de la mazmorra, de reojo vio que otro de los caballeros estaba llevando sus cosas.

Caminando por varios pasillos que parecían propios de un castillo lujoso, ahí fue cuando recordó ver uno mientras caía.

(Bueno estoy en un castillo gigante salido de algún juego de Castlevania… ¡Que locura!) Pensó Issei claramente asombrado.

Los soldados se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta, Issei vio que los acabados en la enorme puerta eran de aspecto lujoso.

Sin que alguno de ellos se moviera las puertas se abrieron con un ruidoso sonido rechinante.

(Póngale aceita a ver si así no suenan tanto) pensó Issei irritado por el chirrido de la puerta.

-¡Vamos avanza!- Uno de los caballeros empujo a Issei con su arma, obligándolo a avanzar.

Issei empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, algo muy malo estaba por pasarle de seguro.

Una vez dentro varias antorchas iluminaron el enorme salón, fue entonces que Issei vio a dos figuras sentadas en unos lujosos tronos.

En uno de ellos estaba una hermosa joven, de cabellos rubios hasta el cuello, su piel era ligeramente pálida y con unos ojos rojos como rubís que miraban fijamente a Issei, como si intentara ver su alma, además de contar con orejas puntiagudas.

La otra persona era quizás la que más imponía una presencia, un hombre de largos cabellos plateados, de ojos igual de rojos y pese a su apariencia ligeramente robusta con un rostro firme y elegante, sus atuendos eran propios de un Lord con capa incluida, en su mano derecha traía una copa con un líquido rojo en él.

N/A: Igual al Dracula de Castlevania Symphony Of The Night

GLUP

Issei trago duro, había algo en la sola presencia del hombre que hacia soltar las alarmas de peligro en la cabeza de Issei.

(Ese hombre…es peligroso) Pensó Issei sudando frio.

El grupo de caballeros se pusieron enfrente de Issei y ante la presencia de esos dos se arrodillaron y bajaron sus cabezas, forzando a Issei a también arrodillarse.

-Lord Drácula, Lady Aria, hemos traído a esta… "Cosa" de las mazmorras como nos lo ordenaste- exclamo uno de los soldados a sus líderes.

Al oír el primer nombre Issei parpadeo perplejo.

-¿eh? ¿Drácula? ¡¿Drácula?! ¡DRACULA!- Exclamo ahora en shock Issei mirando de nuevo al hombre, y notando como la punta de unos colmillos se lograba ver por la comisura de sus labios igual que en lo de la chica.

Ahí ante Issei o mejor dicho Issei estaba ante el Vampiro más poderoso de la historia y primer Lord Of Shadow, el Rey Vampiro Drácula.

(¡Porque el famoso Rey de los vampiros está aquí!, espera ¡¿Eso no quiere decir que los vampiros existen?!) Pensó Issei alarmado.

El Rey de los vampiros analizo profundamente a Issei mirándolo una única vez.

-ya veo, así que de eso se trataba- el Rey de los vampiros se levantó de su trono -¡Mis leales súbditos, ante nosotros se encuentra algo que en este mundo había estado extinto por milenios! ¡Un ser Humano!- exclamo con fuerza haciendo que su voz recorriera el enorme castillo.

Cientos de sonidos de asombros se escucharon por todo el salón.

(¿Había más gente?) Issei no podía verlos, pero era claro que aparte de él, los soldados, Drácula y la chica había muchos otros ocultos en la oscuridad.

-ves padre, te dije que había hecho un fantástico descubrimiento luego de regresar de mi viaje, un verdadero ser Humano- exclamo la Joven mirando a Issei con aires de superioridad y mirándolo desde arriba.

La forma en que esa chica lo miraba desde arriba con aires de superioridad era algo que a Issei no le gustaba.

-este, ¿acaso es tan raro ver a un humano?- pregunto Issei inocentemente, preguntando sin saber.

El rey vampiro lo miro, el tener esos ojos fríos era suficiente para que Issei se sintiera nervioso.

-Je, regocíjate humano, eres el primer ser humano que ha pisado estas tierras en más de mil quinientos años, aunque mejor dicho, eres el primer humano en este mundo en mil quietos años- Revelo Drácula tomando asiento nuevamente en su trono.

Ahora Issei no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de asombro total, su mandíbula estaba por caer al suelo.

-eres un ser extraño Joven humano- exclamo la Hija de Drácula, la princesa vampira Aria.

(Yo el extraño y tu vampira, ¿esto es demasiado irreal para mi gusto?) Pensó Issei mirando a la vampira con una cara de Póker Face.

-Caíste del cielo y traías contigo un poderoso anillo y una Box de cargamento, ¿exactamente de dónde vienes? ¿O es que acaso provienes de otro mundo?- exclamo la vampiresa cruzándose de piernas lentamente.

Issei ni presto atención a lo que dijo, cuando al vampiresa cruzo las piernas le permitió a Issei los segundos necesarios para ver bajo su falda.

(¡Negras y de encaje, A Liked!) Pensó Issei casi teniendo una hemorragia nasal, pero se calmó.

Los soldados le entregaron a Drácula las cosas de Issei, este miro con detalle el anillo sujetándolo entre sus dedos.

La gema del anillo pareció emitir un leve destello por unos momentos.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rey de los vampiros.

-que un humano como tu aparezca, trayendo este anillo y en estos tiempos tan movidos es algo que no había visto en más de mil quinientos años, no cabe duda que ha vuelto a ocurrir- Exclamo el rey vampiro dándole un sorbo a la bebida en su copa –Tu debes de ser el nuevo…

BOOOM

Fue entonces que el castillo entero se sacudió con violencia interrumpiendo a Drácula antes de completar la oración.

Había ocurrido una gran explosión dentro de la ciudadela del rey vampiro Drácula.

Fue entonces que un soldado completamente lastimado, con su armadura cayéndose a pedazos entro en el salón.

-Mi…Lord…Los Devas… ¡ Los Devas han atacado Castlevania!- exclamo el soldado antes de caer al suelo muerto.

Había sufrido una herida fatal en el pecho, su lealtad a Drácula fue lo único que lo impulso a llegar hasta aquí para reportarlo.

BOOM

BOOM

Más y más explosiones comenzaron a oírse, al igual que gritos, una batalla se había desatado dentro de la ciudad.

La ciudadela estaba en llamas mientras varios enemigos empezaban a destruir y asesinas a los habitantes.

(Esto es malo, algo grave está pasando y para colmo ¡Yo estoy en medio!) Pensó Issei ahora alarmado.

Estaba esposado, alguien o algo estaba atacando la ciudad y no es como si el tuviera el poder para hacer algo, no era un Héroe o tenía un poder especial como tener sellado en su brazo izquierdo un dragón legendario.

* * *

En un mundo paralelo un Issei de cabello rubio estornudo y en otro un Issei ya mayor de edad también estornudo.

* * *

Drácula se preparó para iniciar el contraataque, pero antes vio a Issei directamente.

Issei se asustó, no sabía que iba a hacer el rey vampiro, ¿lo mataría? ¿Lo forzaría a pelear en esta guerra?

Fue entonces que con un simple movimiento de sus manos, rompió las esposas de Issei.

-¿Eh?- eso dejo confundido a Issei, a los soldados y a Aria.

-iniciaremos el contraataque contra los Devas, regrésenle al humano sus pertenencias y escóltenlo a él y a mi hija lejos del castillo- exclamo Drácula ordenándole a los soldados.

-Ha-Hai, Lord Drácula- exclamo el soldado regresando sus cosas a Issei.

Este no sabía que pasaría, así que únicamente guardo sus cosas, poniéndose nuevamente el anillo en el dedo del medio de la mano derecha, viendo la extraña caja y guardándola en su bolsillo.

Ya los soldados estaban por llevárselos cuando.

-¡Padre porque me estas dejando de lado!- repentinamente Aria se interpuso en el camino de Drácula, parecía estar inconforme de la decisión de Drácula – ¡yo ya no soy una niña, tengo más de ciento setenta años!-

(¡¿Tan vieja es?!) Pensó Issei, en apariencia se veía como una chica de su misma edad (eso confirma que los vampiros son inmortales y puede que puedan cambiar su aspecto)

Drácula miro a su hija con ojos serios.

-la edad no importa en nada, solamente la experiencia, y tu desde tu nacimiento no has tenido que estar en los campos de guerra, no has tenido que pelear con uñas y dientes para poder sobrevivir, si vas solamente conseguirás que te maten- exclamo Drácula dándole la espalda a su hija.

Aria quería reprochar, pero las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, desde pequeña había vivido de lujos y rodeada de vasallos que cumplían cualquiera de sus caprichos en la ciudadela de los vampiros.

Nunca había peleado ni experimentado el dolor, simplemente sería un estorbo para su padre si iba y eso era algo que la dejaba frustrada.

Issei estaba ajeno de toda esta plática, pero aun cuando esta chica lo había menospreciado con la mirada, no le gustaba el verla con esa expresión, parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Humano- Hablo Drácula con poderío.

-¿si?- Issei no esperaba que lo llamasen por lo cual respondió debió a la sorpresa.

-te encargo a mi hija, es tu labor protegerla-

-¿Eh? ¿Protegerla? ¿Yo? ¡Imposible, Imposible! ¡Solamente soy un simple ser humano, no tengo poderes especiales ni nada!- exclamo Issei negándose al instante.

Drácula lo miro seriamente.

-Jajajaja- repentinamente y para confundir a Issei Drácula rio, este luego lo miro con ojos serios –hace mucho pero mucho conocí a un humano, y déjame decirte que él no era débil-

-¿otro humano?-

-a diferencia de la mayoría de los seres que habitan este mundo, los humanos tienen una energía que recorre sus cuerpos además de la sangre, energía vital que ustedes no pueden ver recorre sus cuerpos como ondas-

-¿energía vital?- repitió Issei confuso.

-el anillo en tus dedos, ya lo eh visto antes y sé que tu podrás sacar a relucir su verdadero poder-

-¿en anillo?- Issei miro el anillo en su dedo, pero para él no le parecía más que una baratija.

-imagina una llama pequeño humano- hablo Drácula ahora con aires de un maestro instruyendo a su alumno –ahora reúne toda tu determinación y transfórmala en una llama-

(¡No entiendo nada!) Pensó Issei mas perdido que Hijo de puta en día del padre.

BOOM

Las explosiones se escucharon más cerca, los enemigos estaban atacando el castillo ya.

-me reuniré con mis fuerzas de asalto, mi ciudad Castlevania no caerá ante esos Devas, no son nada comparados a las fuerzas del rey demonio de mil años atrás- La Sangre de Drácula hervía de emoción, emoción por volver a pelear luego de tanto.

Sin más Issei junto a esa vampiresa fue escoltado fuera del salón hacia un lugar seguro por los caballeros que una vez lo tuvieron preso.

* * *

Cuando Issei pensaba que su situación no podía empeorar o volverse aún más extraña y fantástica.

-¡UN PUTO ROBOT GIGANTE!- Grito Issei entre asustado y emocionado.

En su camino para huir hacia el lugar seguro, pasaron por una de las torres de Castlevania, permitiéndole a Issei ver el panorama de la ciudad y enterarse de quienes eran los que lo estaban atacando.

Para su gran sorpresa la supuesta fuerza enemiga era un robot gigante con la forma de una estrella color plateada, además de que esta empezaba a soltar otros robots más pequeños, aunque en realidad esos robots median más de tres metros.

Los pequeños tenían la forma de caballeros futuristas armados con lanzas, espadas laser, escudos y armas de fuego que disparaban láser.

-¡Parecen Gundams!- Exclamo Issei ahora más emocionado que aterrado, casi brincando de alegría y apunto de chillar como niña.

BLAM

Fue entonces que sintió un golpe en la cabeza, golpe que por poco le abre el cráneo en dos.

-tu patético humano, ¿qué haces estando tan emocionado?- exclamo la vampiresa Aria siendo la que golpeo a Issei.

Mientras que Issei.

-¡HAH, UN POCO MAS Y ME MATAS!- Exclamo este rodando por el suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, un poco de sangre bajaba por su frente.

A jalones y empujones (que terminaron estampando a Issei contra la pared en más de una ocasión) forzaron a Issei a continuar el camino.

Mientras corrían hacia la zona segura, las explosiones podían escucharse con más fuerza.

-mi padre y la orden de los Vampire Kngith han iniciado el contraataque, lo más probable es que dentro de poco los Devas sean repelidos- exclamo Aria segura de la victoria de su padre.

-disculpa chica vampiro, ¿pero serias tan amable de explicarme que pasa? Qué no me entero de que pasa- exclamo Issei esperando obtener respuestas.

Mirándolo nuevamente con aires de grandeza la vampira le explico.

-hump, supongo que debería explicarle lo que le pasa a nuestro mundo, estúpido Humano-

CRACK

Una vena pulsante apareció en la frente de Issei, era claro que la personalidad de esta chica era algo que lo sacaba de quicio.

-hace una década los Devas aparecieron en este mundo, eran criaturas que nunca habíamos visto y comenzaron a atacar a los seres de este mundo, se supo que su líder se auto proclamo el nuevo Rey demonio y se recluyo en el continente oscuro, sus fuerzas han destruido a miles de civilizaciones y han asesinado a millones- explico ella.

Pese a que lo que acaba de oír lo hizo enfadar con el líder de los Devas, no pudo evitar pensar que esto parecía propio de una historia donde el Héroe viene y acababa con el Rey demonio.

(¡Espera! ¡Este desarrollo! ¡Podría ser!)

-según mi padre un nuevo Héroe aparecerá pronto para acabar con el Rey Demonio, y como en el pasado reunirá a un grupo de guardianes y a fuerzas que se oponen al Maou para hacerles frente- exclamo ella ahora con ojos relucientes, parecía que había soñado con ver al Héroe desde hace mucho –tu llegada aquí no es más que la señal de que los tiempos de cambio han llegado, tú debes de ser el nuevo Hero…- Ella se giró para ver a Issei.

Pero este ya estaba a punto de saltar por una ventana para escapar.

CATCH

La Vampira sujeto a Issei por el cuello de la camisa, subiéndolo y gritándole a la cara.

-¡¿A Dónde pensabas escapar?! ¡Tú eres el Nuevo Héroe que vino a salvar este mundo!-

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo únicamente acabe aquí por culpa de un payaso raro, no me pongan un título que no quiero!- exclamo este refutando las palabras de Aria.

Ambos se miraban con clara hostilidad cuando.

BLAM

El techo frente a ellos se derrumbó, aplastando a los dos soldados que los acompañaban.

Fue entonces que uno de los Devas con forma de caballero apareció frente a Issei y Aria, pisando la cabeza de los caballeros caídos y desparramando sus sesos por el suelo.

Ahora Issei y Aria estaban en un aprieto, era seguro que él Deva los atacaría.

-lo más Recomendable seria… ¡Correr!- Issei no espero un instante más y cargo a Aria como una princesa y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Humano idiota? ¡Bájame!- exclamo Aria entre molesta y avergonzada con un fuerte rubor en el rostro, moviéndose en un intento de que el castaño la bajase.

-¡A no ser que quieras que esa cosa nos mate deja de moverte!- Le grito Issei, fue entonces que sus oídos escucharon el sonido de unos propulsores.

Al mirar por unos instantes por encima de su hombro.

FLUSH

La Deva se estaba acercando a toda velocidad con los propulsores de su espalda.

-¡No me Jodas! ¡Eso es injusto en muchos sentidos!- exclamo Issei comenzando a correr aún más rápido, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Pero eso solo sería temporal, empezaba a cansarse y eso significaría que los atacarían.

-Drácula dijo que no puedes pelear, pero acaso no son súper fuertes los vampiros-

-claro que sí, nuestra fuerza no tiene igual y nuestro poder mágico esta entre los más fuertes- exclamo Aria con aires de superioridad inflando su ego de nuevo.

-¡Entonces Úsalos!-

-…- Aria evito la mirada de Issei.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Úsalo!- grito Issei prácticamente rogándole, ya con las piernas cansadas.

El Deva estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, casi lo agarraba.

-bueno…la verdad es que únicamente eh aprendido magia de ilusiones, y nunca eh peleado ya que eso arruinaría mis uñas y nunca me gusto aprender otras magias ya que me quitaban tiempo libre- exclamo ella jugando con sus dedos.

-…. ¡ENTONCES ERES INUTIL!- Grito Issei sin fuerzas para seguir corriendo.

Fue entonces que se tropezó, aunque eso lo salvo ya que de lo contrario tanto el cómo Aria hubieran sido perforados por la lanza del Deva.

Ahora no tenían opción, él deba se había posicionado justo en frente del pasillo, bloqueando así su única vía de escapa y no podían regresar ya que varios sonidos de explosiones podían escucharse, era obvio que las batallas habían alcanzado ese lugar.

-¿algún plan vampiresa inútil?- exclamo Issei sudando frio, quizás estaba a punto de morir.

-¡No me llames así humano idiota!- exclamo ella ofendida -¡Tu deberías de ser quien haga algo, eres el nuevo Yuusha, deberías ser poderoso o al menos usar las _**[Shinuki No Hono]**_ _(Llamas De La Última Voluntad)_!-

-¿las Que? Háblame en español que no te entendí ni jota- exclamo Issei confundido.

-Mi padre me dijo que los humanos posen un poder misterioso que se refleja cuando ellos hacen arder su voluntad y transformándolas en llamas, las _**[Shinuki No Hono]**_ _(Llamas De La Última Voluntad)_ , las mismas que el anterior Héroe Uso en su batalla contra el antiguo Maou-

-¿pero que se fumó Drácula? Los humanos no tienen ningún poder así- exclamo Issei fue entonces que presintió peligro.

CRAK

Dando un salto hacia atrás evito ser perforado por la lanza de la Deva, ahora parecía que las cosas se podrían peor.

-supongo que tendré que pelear, aunque lo más seguro es que me dará una paliza, pero no pierdo nada en intentarlo- Issei se preparó para el combate.

Fue una suerte que cerca habían varias estatuas de caballeros, tomando prestada dos espadas medievales.

-no son iguales a unas Katanas, pero algo es algo- Issei se colocó en posición ofensiva, relajando su brazo izquierdo casi como si estuviera colgando, colocando la espada de su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza e inclinando el cuerpo.

Los sensores del Deva centraron toda su atención en Issei, y más en el anillo en su mano, fijándolo como el blanco principal.

FLUSH

Activando los propulsores la Deva se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Issei.

Issei tenía cuanto mucho unos segundos para reaccionar, pero fue justo el tiempo necesario.

Aria miraba con suma atención lo que pasaría, fue entonces que Issei.

-¡¿Se cayó?!- exclamo Aria al ver que Issei caía de cara contra el suelo.

Pero fue Issei quien realizo ese movimiento, para Aria parecía que Issei se había caído de cara, pero este cuando estaba a punto de golpear de cara contra el suelo, uso su pie izquierdo para dar un impulso a gran velocidad.

El impulso de Issei, más la propulsión del Deva hacia el provoco que este evadiera la estocada de la lanza por muy poco, colocándose sumamente cerca del robot y preparando su ataque.

- _ **[Estilo Del Camino Del Cielo, Cuarta Kata: Narukami]**_ \- en una aceleración divina y con un preciso manejo de las espadas Issei ataco.

ZAS

La espada de la mano derecha apunto a las piernas de la Deva, cortándolas limpiamente, luego aprovechando el impulso del ataque Issei hizo girar su cuerpo, usando la fuerza del giro para con la mano izquierda dar un corte ascendente que corto el brazo que sostenía la lanza del Deva.

En unos súper precisos movimientos Issei había detenido a la Deva y mermado su fuerza de ataque, pero esto había llevado mucha de su concentración y resistencia, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

El ataque del Deva había rozado el costado de Issei, dejando una herida poco profunda pero aun así la sangre no paraba de salir de ella.

Aria estaba con la boca abierta ante el despliegue de habilidad de Issei, nunca había visto un estilo como ese ni ninguno que se le pareciera en todo Agnadu.

-oye princesa vampira inútil, será mejor que nos movamos, ese ataque lo ha dejado fuera de combate pero dudo que sea el único que venga hacia aquí- Exclamo Issei intentando pararse, pero las fuerzas de sus piernas no daban para más.

Aria entendió lo que Issei le decía, que debían de alejarse, estaba por ayudarlo a pararse cuando de repente el techo sobre el castaño colapso.

-¡Cuidado!- Aria empujo al castaño para que este no fuera aplastado por las rocas.

Pero en consecuencia fue ella la que termino aplastado por las piedras.

-Vampira- Issei se preocupó e intento pararse para ayudarle, pero fue entonces que vio que del hueco en el techo bajaron otros cinco Devas, todos armados con lanzas y espadas.

(Venga ya, ¿tanta mala suerte tengo?) Pensó Issei al ver a sus nuevos enemigos.

La vampira tenía la mitad inferior de su cuerpo aplastada por las piedras.

No le quedan fuerzas como para poder pelear, la herida en su costado le dolía un montón y no dejaba de sangrar, y debía salvar a la chica vampiro aun cuando cualquier otro la hubiera abandonado.

(Demonios, puta mentalidad de Héroe altruista) Pensó Issei levantándose como podía, volviendo a ponerse en posición de combate.

Los cinco Devas fijaron su blanco en Issei, sus sensores recibieron la información que él Deva derrotado envió, ya tenían un método para hacerle frente al castaño.

FLUSH

Fue Issei quien inicio el contraataque, dando un paso rápido contra uno de los Devas, el que estaba más apartado a la derecha.

Apuntando ahora con la espada de la mano derecha, dando un paso firme con el pie derecho y preparando una estocada poderosa.

- _ **[Estilo Del Camino Del Cielo, Séptima Kata: Colmillo Celestial]**_ \- Issei roto la espada, generando una fuerza centrífuga que imito a un taladro.

El Deva coloco su escudo para protegerse del ataque, pero no contaba que el impulso de Issei hacia adelante más el poder impuesto en el ataque era más fuerte que su escudo.

GRASH

Fue fácilmente perforado por la espada, atravesando el núcleo de energía que tenía en el pecho.

(Bien, uno menos ahora) Pensó Issei creyendo que sus probabilidades de ganar eran buenas.

Pero no conto que él Deva derrotado hizo algo antes de apagarse, lanzando un golpe con su espada apuntando a la cabeza de Issei.

ZASH

Este a tiempo logro echarse para atrás evitando ser decapitado, pero fue cortado justo en el pecho.

FLUSH

Un gran chorro de sangre salió de la herida.

Issei cayó de rodillas, incapaz de defenderse del siguiente ataque a tiempo.

Otro de los Devas ataco lanzando una estocada con su espada, quizás por pura suerte Issei logro levantar sus espadas y cruzándolas frente a su pecho.

CLANK

CRAK

Las espadas lo salvaron de una muerte segura, pero estas se partieron por la mitad y el impulso del golpe lanzo a Issei hacia atrás, rompiendo varias paredes en el transcurso hasta quedar muy cerca de caer del castillo.

Ahí tirado de espaldas y con la cabeza colgando por la pared rota, Issei podía ver como la batalla de los vampiros en Castlevania procedía.

(Maldición…creo que ahora si me ha llegado la hora) Pensó Issei, su cuerpo le pesaba y presentía que su conciencia se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

Quizás porque estaba por morirse vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, a su padre, a una mujer que quizás fuese se madre, a Lal, los niños, la vieja dueña del orfanato, los "amigos" de la academia, todas las personas que había conocido hasta ahora.

 _*Imagina una llama pequeño humano*_

Issei comenzó a recordar las palabras de Drácula.

 _*ahora reúne toda tu determinación y transfórmala en una llama*_

(Determinación…mi voluntad…) los rostros de Lal y los demás niños comenzaron a bombardear la mente de Issei (Si…aun no puedo rendirme)

Una misteriosa fuerza comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Issei, haciendo que este olvidara el dolor de sus heridas, comenzando a levantarse nuevamente.

Dos Devas aparecieron por la pared que él había destrozado, fijando a Issei como su blanco.

-esos niños son mi razón a seguir, y hasta que vuelva con ellos- el cabello de Issei cubría sus ojos -¡No puedo darme el lujo de Morir!-

FLUSH

Una potente llama de color naranja se encendió en el anillo, al igual que en la frente de Issei, sus ojos color castaño claro pasaron a ser de color naranja.

Cientos de alarmas de amenaza comenzaron a aparecer en los circuitos de los Devas.

* * *

Con Aria las cosas no pintaban bien, había logrado zafar la mitad inferior de su cuerpo de los escombros, pero aun así no había algo que pudiera hacer.

De los cuatro Devas restantes dos habían ido hacia donde Issei había caído, y los otros dos se dirigieron hacia ella.

Aria estaba asustada, no contaba con las fuerzas para vencerlos (aunque si hubiera intentado golpearlos fácilmente hubiera podido con ellos) y la magia de ilusión que usaba para saltarse las clases no le serviría contra los Devas (ya que eran robots) si alguien no venía a salvarla rápido, sería su fin.

La aterradora imagen de su propia cabeza despegada de su cuerpo la aterrorizo.

Los Devas levantaron sus espadas contra ella y estaban por atinar un golpe mortal.

-¡Ayudenmeeeeeeeee!- Grito Abrazándose a si misma cerrando los ojos por el miedo.

FLUSH

CRASH

Ella sintió que un líquido caliente le cayó en el rostro, cuando abrió los ojos.

-hay que ver que eres cobarde, ¿te encuentras bien, vampira miedosa?- pregunto Issei quien había detenido las espadas de los Devas con ambas manos.

El líquido que le había caído a Aria era la sangre de Issei, la cual broto al parar las espadas con las manos desnudas.

-tu… ¿Cómo?...- Aria estaba confundida, entonces noto la llama en el anillo y la frente de Issei.

Issei empujo a ambos Devas quienes por la fuerza del castaño cayeron hacia atrás, dándole tiempo a Issei de cargar a Aria y alejarse rápidamente.

Ya más lejos Issei dejo a aria en el suelo, centrando su atención nuevamente en los Devas restantes.

-oye, tu sabes algo sobre este poder como sea que se llame ¿verdad?- le pregunto Issei a Aria sin despegar su vista de los Devas.

Había un cambio en la personalidad de Issei, ahora parecía más calmado que nunca.

-eh, s-si, se dice que el poder del primer héroe era sin igual gracias a las _**[Shinuki No Hono]**_ _(Llamas De La Última Voluntad)_ quitando todos los limitadores y otorga un gran poder- explico ella recordando lo que había leído del Héroe –tú has entrado en el Hyper Mode-

-ya veo, por esa razón me siento así- Issei miro sus manos, se sentía invencible –siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué es esto?- Issei saco la caja de su bolsillo, esta estaba moviéndose.

-una Box de cargamento, si envías las llamas de tu anillo dentro de la caja podrás sacar lo que tiene dentro- explico ella limpiándose la sangre de la cara, pero al hacerlo un poco de esta entro en su boca, bebiéndola por error -¡!-

Issei ignoro esto, concentrando las llamas del anillo e insertándolo en el orificio de la caja.

FLUSH

La pequeña caja se abrió, liberando una gran cantidad de llamas color naranja que envolvieron las manos de Issei.

Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, las manos de Issei se cubrieron por unos guantes metálicos color rojo con una X en el dorso de la mano, el anillo se encontraba en el mismo lugar, estos comenzaron a emanar las mismas llamas que Issei.

Issei vio los guantes, comprendiendo el poder que le brindaba, justo entonces uno de los Devas se preparó para atacarlo dando un tajo hacia abajo con su espada.

FLUSH

Issei había desaparecido, y en un parpadeo apareció detrás del Deva que lo había atacado.

Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que los Devas no pudieron responder a tiempo.

CRASH

De un golpe Issei perforo el núcleo del Deva, fundiendo el metan en el proceso, luego se fijó en el Deva restante.

-esto acaba aquí- Issei coloco su mano derecha apuntando hacia atrás y la izquierda sobre la derecha.

FLUSH

Usando las llamas de los guantes como propulsores Issei arremetió contra la Deva, apuntándolo ahora con la mano izquierda.

Él deba preparo una defensa usando su lanza como escudo, pero ni un verdadero escudo podría parar el ataque de Issei.

- _ **[Estilo Del Camino Del Cielo, Primera Kata Sin Arma: Garra Del Dragón Perforador]**_ \- Issei hizo rotar su mano levemente.

BLAM

Al impactar pareció que un tornado había impactado contra la Deva, rompiendo su defensa y agujereado el núcleo de este dejando un patrón como si un tornado lo hubiera atravesado.

Issei había derrotado a todos los Devas que ingresaron a atacarlos, había despertado las [ _ **Shinuki No Hono]**_ _(Llamas De La Última Voluntad)_ cuando su vida peligraba.

Había vencido, y su cuerpo no dio para más cuando las llamas se apagaron, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Al verlo caer Aria se preocupó y fue en su ayuda, para alivio de ella simplemente estaba agotado, parece que al entrar en el modo de Híper Ultima Voluntad esta forzó a sus heridas a cerrarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto Drácula y sus fuerzas habían derrotado a todos los Devas que invadieron Castlevania, derrotando incluso al de tamaño gigante que estaba soltando mini Devas sin parar.

-estas cosas no son un reto- exclamo Drácula aburrido parado sobre los desechos del Deva gigante –pero puede que viera algo interesante, el chico desperro las llamas y salvo a mi hija, además de que su aspecto y esos guantes…-

* * *

Cuando Issei volvió a abrir los ojos, para su sorpresa se hallaba en una cama de gran tamaño y de aspecto lujoso.

Noto que también estaba desnudo y con vendas en su pecho y costados así como en sus piernas.

En una mesa a un costado estaban sus ropas las cuales parecían haber sido remendadas y sus cosas.

GATCHA

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, dándole paso a una sirvienta de orejas puntiagudas y ojos rojos.

-ha despertado Issei-sama, a buena hora- exclamo la Maid haciendo una reverencia ante él.

Dudas se generaron en Issei, ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? ¿Y porque lo estaba llamando con tanto respeto?

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el confuso, lo último que recordaba es que activo un poder raro y con el venció a las copias de Gundams que los estaban atacando.

-justo ahora se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Lord Drácula, ha estado dormido por los últimos tres días-

-¡¿Tres Días?!- grito Issei cayéndose de la cama por la impresión, regalándole a la Maid una buena vista de su pequeño amigo.

-ara, es grande-

-¡whaaa!- Rápidamente se cubrió con la manta.

Luego de una bochornosa escena y de que Issei se terminara de cambiar fue guiado por la Maid hacia donde Drácula lo esperaba.

Además de reparar sus ropas le dieron unas botas ya que había estado descalzo salvo por las medias que traía, además de que unos guantes rojos sin dedos habían aparecido entre sus ropas.

-Lord Drácula lo espera dentro, Issei-sama- exclamo La Maid dándole paso a Issei.

Issei trago duro, y aun nervioso entro en el salón, el mismo donde estaba antes de que los Devas atacaran.

Una vez dentro lo esperaba Drácula sentado en su trono como de costumbre.

-me alegro saber que has despertado, joven Héroe en entrenamiento-

-¿Eh? ¡No me diga Héroe por favor! ¡No soy nada de eso!-

-aunque trates de negarte lo eres chico, el anillo que llevas en tu dedo y las llamas que despertaste cuando protegiste tu vida y la de mi hija lo demuestran, eres igual al antiguo Héroe que peleo contra el Maou de hace mil quinientos años- le revelo Drácula a Issei.

Nuevamente por poco la mandíbula de Issei pega contra el suelo.

-y si quieres regresar a tu mundo no te queda otra más que recolectar los anillos de tus guardianes y derrotar al nuevo mal que ataca este mundo-

-¿recolectar los anillos?- fue entonces que Issei lo recordó, antes de viajar a este mundo se había puesto todos los anillos, pero al despertarse solo tenía uno puesto.

-lo más probable es que al llegar a este mundo los anillos restantes se dispersaron por este y los otros continentes, si quieres regresar a tu mundo lo primero que debes hacer es encontrar los anillos, y reunir a personas poderosas que se conviertan en tus guardianes-

Drácula le explico a Issei todo lo que sabía, sobre las llamas, las cajas, las diferentes criaturas que vivían en este mundo y sobre no dejar que sepan que es un humano, así como vagas informaciones sobre el antiguo Héroe.

* * *

Un día después de eso, Issei ya se había partido de Castlevania y emprendió su viaje en búsqueda de los demás anillos para poder regresar a su mundo.

Los vampiros le ayudaron dándole un saco con provisiones y lo necesario para su viaje.

(Pensé que querían beber mi sangre, ¿quizás lo que pintan las películas no sea del todo cierto?) Pensó Issei iniciando su travesía pero no contaba con algo.

PRFFF

De repente un carruaje tirado por varios caballos se detuvo a su lado.

Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron y dejaron ver un rostro conocido a Issei.

-vampira miedosa, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Mi Nombre es Aria! ¡Recuérdalo de una vez Baka!- exclamo esta entre molesta y algo alegre de ver a Issei.

Luego de lo sucedido Aria no se presentó ante Issei en lo que estuvo en Castlevania.

-bien, bien, ¿Qué haces aquí Aria?-

-acaso no es obvio, planeo acompañarte, ya es momento de que deje de ser una princesa mimada y conozca más del mundo- Exclamo ella con aires de superioridad y cubriendo su boca con un abanico.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- la reciente revelación dejo a Issei completamente en Shock.

Ahora en un nuevo mundo Issei deberá de pasar por muchos obstáculos y pruebas si quiere regresar a su mundo, y siendo el único ser humano…muchas cosas le ocurrirá.

* * *

 _ **Esta Historia Continuara…**_

* * *

Muy bien, el primer capítulo de este nuevo Fanfiction empezó, espero que les haya gustado o al menos les haya sacado una risa o algo.

Depende de ustedes si continúo esta historia o no, no habrá ningún cambio con las otras series, es igual para todas.

Ya que no cuento con tanto tiempo libre como antes es esa razón por la cual no poder publicar tan seguido como antes (ya no será uno a la semana)

Aquí las chicas de Issei serán casi todas chicas monstruos (Para los pervertidos amantes de la zoofilia no habrán arañas, centauros, lamias ni ninguna cochinada de esas) las chicas serán monstruos pero unos con apariencia casi humana, ósea parte superior e inferior casi como humanas.

Y de aquí depende de ustedes, hago que Issei baja a por todas y arme su harem de chicas monstruos las cuales terminara llevándoselas a la cama rápido, o lo hago un fin para niños chiquitos.

Sin más que decir, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado, aquí se despide RiseX-209, CHAO.


	2. Una No Tan Medieval Aventura

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro, con Personajes de la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi así como de los muchos otros de los cual tomare algo prestado.

* * *

 _ **Diálogos:**_

-Un nuevo mundo a explorar, ¡no sé si sentirme asustado o emocionado!- personaje hablando.

"Deja que tu voluntad haga arder con fuerza el poder en tu interior" comunicación telepática, Holográficas, etc.

(¡Por la santa madre de Dios! ¡Mira el tamaño de esos Oppais PAPA!) Personajes pensando.

 _*aprende de tus errores, y estos serán la clave para tu desarrollo*_ recuerdos.

* * *

Capitulo Dos _**[Una No Tan Medieval Aventura]**_

* * *

 _ **-Bosques Del Dominio De Drácula-**_

* * *

Issei había comenzado su travesía para buscar los anillos que había perdido, buscar gente poderosa que los portara y por ultimo vencer al mal que había aparecido en este mundo.

-hah… ¿Por qué siento que mi vida es una mala historia?- suspiro con cansancio el castaño.

Justo ahora él estaba como el chofer de la carroza en la cual iba Aria, la "compañera" de Issei en esta aventura.

(Aunque en ningún momento le pedí que viniera o a Drácula de que necesitaba alguna clase de acompañante para este viaje) Pensó confuso, arreando a los caballos para que siguieran recto por el sendero.

Había pasado al menos unas horas desde que partió del castillo Castlevania, aún era de noche, o al menos así sería mientras aun estuviera en los dominios de Drácula.

-oye Vampira miedosa-

-¡QUE MI NOMBRE ES ARIA!- grito fuertemente desde dentro de la carroza, asustando a Issei y a los caballos.

Issei se las arregló para controlar a los caballos, ya aprendería que Aria era… Bipolar quizás no sea la mejor forma de llamarla, pero era la que más se acercaba.

-está bien, oye Aria, ¿Cómo es que aun tras tanto tiempo sigue siendo de noche?- pregunto el castaño intrigado por este hecho.

-Hmp, eso se debe a los poderes de Papa, mientras estemos en sus tierras la luz solar nunca entrara- exclamo ella con un tono de superioridad, como si fuese ella quien lo hizo.

-¿es porque los vampiros morirán si les da la luz del sol?- pregunto el recordando mil y una películas sobre vampiros.

(N/A: Vampiros de los buenos no esa mierda de crepúsculo)

-¿Hah? ¿Qué tonterías dices, Baka? Nosotros los vampiros podemos estar perfectamente bajo la luz del sol, pero no lo hacemos porque nuestras fuerzas se ven reducidas enormemente- exclamo ella aclarando quizás el más grande malentendido que había sobre su raza.

(Bueno eso da por muerto mucho de las cosas que creíamos de los vampiros, ¿me pregunto si se molestaría si hablo de Ajo, las cruces y estacas?...mejor no, aprecio mi vida)

Luego de un rato, Issei a lo lejos pudo ver que en los límites del bosque se asomaba luz, eso suponía que ya estaban llegando hasta donde los poderes de Drácula abarcaban.

-estamos por salir de los dominios de tu padre, aun estas a tiempo de regresarte si quieres- exclamo Issei como una última advertencia.

-que pesado eres, eh dicho que te acompañaría y eso pienso hacer, además papa sabe que me eh marchado…tal vez- el tono de Aria no inspiraba confianza.

-¡¿Tal Vez?! ¡Oye, Oye no quiero que el rey de los vampiro venga a matarme porque pensó que eh secuestrado a su hija! ¡Mejor nos regresamos!- Issei sintió que su vida peligraría, por lo cual estaba por dar media vuelta y dejar a Aria de regreso con Drácula.

-¡Que no quiero! ¡Dije que te acompañaría y eso hare!- exclamo comenzando un berrinche.

Aria entre gritos, pataleos y sus berrinches le "Ordeno" al castaño que continuase e Issei no pudo hacer más que aceptar.

Ya harto de todo eso Issei procedió, además de salir de este bosque quería recolectar más información de este mundo, sus continentes, tierras, y buscar a alguien que le hiciera cierto trabajo.

Issei paro la carroza antes de salir del bosque, bajando de esta y acercándose a donde podía ver que los rayos del sol se asomaban entre las hojas, tocando las estelas de luz con su mano y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ella.

-¿Por qué paramos?- Aria salio de la carroza, notando que Issei se encontraba parado mirando al exterior del bosque.

Cabe decir que Aria se le quedo mirando enbobada por unos instantes ya que tener a issei mirando hacia lo lejos con una expresion calma mas los rayos del sol iluminandolo eran una combinacion mortal para la pobre vampiresa.

-no es nada, en todo caso metete de regreso a la carroza, pronto saldremos del bosque y no quiero que el sol te golpe, quien sabe que te podria pasar- exclamo Issei algo preocupado por su comapañera de aventura.

-Hmp, un poco de sol no me hara nada- exclamo ella aun cuando se econtraba feliz de que Issei se preocupase de ella –por cierto ¿Qué clase de espadas son esas?- exclamo señalando a la cintura de Issei.

Issei tenia dos espadas amarradas a su costado izquierdo, ambas en sus respectivas vainas.

-estas no son espadas, al menos no como las que has visto, esta es una Katana- levantando una de las espadas –y esta una Wakizaki- ahora levantando la otra, en comparacion la mas pequeña.

-ya veo- Aria estaba algo intrigada, nucna habia visto un arma asi.

En comparacion las veia demasiado delgadas a una espada como la que los guardias del castillo portaban.

-espero que en la ciudad donde vamos halla algun herrero, necesito reparar a estas dos-

-¿Qué tienen?- pregunto ella confusa.

Issei desenvaino ambas espadas, mostrando que ambas estaban melladas asi como oxidadas.

-espero que tengan solucion, estas dos son las que mejor se adaptan a mi estilo- exclamo Issei enfundando ambas Katanas de nuevo, y colocandolas en su sintura.

Aria escucho atentamente todo, queria ayudar a Issei tanto como pudiera.

Luego de esa breve pausa, Issei y Aria retomaron su camino, saliendo del bosque y los confines del dominio de Dracula.

Issei respiro ondo, disfrutando de los calidos rayos del sol que estaba recibiendo, y siertamente ya estaba feliz de dejar atrás la noche.

-fiu, el buen sol, ¡Alabado Sea El Sol!- exclamo haciendo la pose de un personaje de videojuego -aunque se siente algo de calor- Isse se quito la chaqueta y corrio las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos –¿lista para la aventura Aria?-

-hmp, yo naci lista, ahora en marcha mi Baka Ningen- exclamo ella con aires de superioridad y literalmente mandoneando a Issei.

Asiendo caso omiso a lo ultimo, Issei puso en marcha la carroza.

Su viaje recien abia comenzado y pondria todo de si para poder encontrar todos los anillos y asi poder regresar a su mundo.

(Lal, chicos, esperenme pronto regresare) con una ferrea determinacion issei avanzo.

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Opening 04: _**88 L.M.C**_

 _ **Wasurete Shimau Darou**_

Una llama de la ultima voluntad color naranja, rodeada por otras de diferente color, y detrás se podian ver distintos anillos y cajas.

 _ **Katani Tsumoru Kanashimi Wa Nagareru Hoshi No Te Ni Dakare**_

Se puede ver a Issei despertando en medio de un bosque desconocido.

 _ **Tameiki Hitotsu De RESET Sareru**_

Ahora se puede ver a Issei con una llama naranja detrás de él, además de una silueta oscurecida con una llama roja detrás.

 _ **Mugen No LOOP No You Na Nibisa**_

Se pueden ver otras siluetas oscurecidas, de las cuales tenían llamas de color amarillo, verde, azul detrás.

 _ **Migimuke Hidari Ga Toomawari Demo Sore De Iinda**_

Mas Siluetas ennegrecidas con diferentes llamas detrás, siendo la última de color morado, unos ojos rojos y brillantes se podían ver.

 _ **Kazega Fukitsukeruno Wa Kiitto**_

Se pueden ver unas tierras cubiertas por la oscuridad y un Castillo alzándose en una colina.

 _ **Biru No Sukima Wo Tobikau Zetsuon Ga Kimi Ni Kikoe Naiyouni**_

Pasamos dentro del castillo, donde se ven diferentes criaturas todas portando un anillo e inclinándose frente a la figura de alguien sentado en un trono.

 _ **Yozora Ni Egakareta**_

La imagen cambia a Issei siendo rodeado por varios debas, activando sus guantes y desenfundando una Nueva Katana.

 _ **Hoshi Wo Tsunagu Monogatari Sono Mune Kogareru Gensou**_

Issei se vio superado por los Devas, siendo arrojado hacia atrás con fuerza y apunto de recibir más daño.

 _ **Wasurete Shimau Darou**_

Fue entonces de que antes de que lo golpearan, barias siluetas aparecieron para ayudar a Issei, entre ellas estaba Aria.

 _ **Mawari Michi Ni Saiteta Hana Naita Ato No Kizuatomo**_

Issei al ver eso volvió a ponerse de pie, aumentando el calor de sus llamas al recordar a sus amigos en su mundo.

 _ **Kakae Ta Mama Aruite Yukeba ii**_

Apuntando sus manos hacia el frente, disparando un torrente de llamas de la última voluntad para borrar a todos los Devas.

 _ **Instrumental**_

Se ve a Aria quien está llorando, a una Lal vistiendo una capucha con una cicatriz en el rostro y varios anillos en los dedos y un visor.

Fin Del Opening.

* * *

 _ **-Caminos-**_

* * *

Luego de que Issei y Aria salieran de los confines de Castlevania, tubieron que tomar un camino que los llevaria a la ciudad mas cercana, la cual estaba a tres dias en carrosa.

El principal motivo para ir a una ciudad era para recolectar algo de informacion, si queria sobrevivir a este mundo debia de estar informado de todo lo que pudiese.

-oye Aria-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-ya que tenemos tiempo antes de llegar a la ciudad mas cercana, queria que me explicaras mas sobre las _**[Shinuki No Hono]**_ _(Llamas De La Ultima Voluntad)_ -

-hmm…no hay mucho que pueda explicarte, mi padre te explico lo que se sabe de ellas, despues de todo es una habilidad que unicamente ustedes los humanos pueden usar, los seres de este mundo usan una energia diferente- explico ella dando a conoser que habian cosas que desconosia.

-ya veo…y pensaba que conseguiria algo de informacion sobre este poder…- Issei miro el anillo en su dedo –sabes que son las cajas, o como se llamen-

-las _**[Box]**_ son una especie de arma que aparecio hace ya un buen tiempo, estas pueden ser de tres tipos diferentes, las Box De Armas las cuales tienen un arma en su interior, las animales las cuales liberan a un animal con abilidades dependiendo la energia que se les injecte y por ultimo las de inventario las que sirven para guardar diferentes cosas dentro- explico ella de una manera simple para que issei pudiera entender.

Issei escuchaba con atencion todo lo que Aria le explicaba acontinuacion.

-para poder abrir una caja es necesario tener un anillo de un mismi elemento eh injectar las energias dentro con el anillo como catalizador-

-¿anillo? ¿energias? ¿son como el anillo que lllevo y mis llamas de la ultima voluntad?- pregunto el, haciendo emerger una pequeña llama en su anillo.

-en teoria si pero como te eh dicho, unicamente los humanos usan las Shinuki No Hono, los abitantes de este mundo usamos una energia diferente, podriamos llamarla Monster Energi-

-¿Monster Energi? Se te ocurrio o lo viste en alguna parte- issei no pudo evitar reirse un poco.

-¡Callate!- dentro de la carrosa la cara de Aria enrrojecio ya que se sintio avergonzada al haber dicho tan ridiculo nombre.

Luego de que issei se disculpara por un buen rato Aria prosiguio con su explicacion.

-la energia que posemos varia dependiendo de persona a persona asi como de su especie, los Vampiros tenemos un aura refinada y mas poderosa que otras especies, siendo unicamente superados por los Dragones-

-¡Dragones! ¡Enserio hay dragones aquí!- Issei se escuchaba sumamente emocionado, sus ojos practicamente brillaban. (N/A: al mas puro estilo del One Piece)

El tono tan animado de issei confudia y preocuaba a Aria.

-si, en todo caso muchas otras especies se especialisan en energias diferentes y las canalizan con diferentes nombres, Mana, Prana, Riatsu, Ki, Chakra, Etc-

-este mundo es increiblemente complicado y con muchos misterios- penso issei mirando hacia lo lejos con una expresion seria.

la cual se torno (Sin que Aria se diera cuenta ya que estaba en la carroza) en una pervertida, los pensamientos de Issei comenzaron a dibagar en algunas posibilidades de este mundo.

(Veamos ya que existen seres como vampiros… significa que existe la posibilidad de que hayan chicas gato, elfas, Elfas oscuras entre otras rasas que aparecen en series, mangas y novelas de fansasia… quizas ¡Mi Meta de Tener un HAREM aun tenga posibilidades!) la maquiavelica mente de issei estaba tramando muchas cosas.

Riendo maquiavelicamente y votando un poco de baba.

Si Aria hubiese visto a issei lo mas seguro es que lo hubiera golpeado por tener una sonrisa tan perturvadora.

* * *

 _ **-Ciudad De Asterlan-**_

* * *

Luego de tres arduos dias Issei y Aria por fin llegaron a la ciudad mas cercana, una ciudad de tamaño mediano llamada Asterlan.

Era de dia cuando ambos llegaron por lo cual cuando detubieron la carrosa y Aria bajo, este se cubrio de los rayos del sol con una sonbrilla muy gotica si se fijaran.

Issei pudo ver que este lugar era muy parecida a las tipicas ciudades de novelas o juegos de fantasia, con ese toque rustico y medieval y con diferentes tipos de criaturas abitandolas.

lo unico que no cuadraba ahí era ciertas cosas que "No" deberian de estar ahí.

-Aria…eso es…- Exclamo Issei apuntando hacia sierto lugar con una mirada perdida.

-¿hmm? ¿Qué nunca habias visto una Smart TV?- dijo ella mirando con extrañesa a issei.

Esos dos estaban frente a una tienda que parecia claramente una tienda de electrodomesticos, con Televisores, Neveras, Cocinas, Etc.

Cosas que no se veian en mundo sacado de una aventura medieval.

Issei callo de rodillas, mirando al suelo y derramando lagrimas de sangre.

-¡Devuelvanme mis espectativas de una aventura medieval!- grito con frustracion y pesar, golpeando el suelo con su puño y armando una escena en plena calle.

Todo indicaba que este mundo en efecto era como los de la epoca medieval, pero tambien contaba con abanses modernos, pero no a una gran escala como en su mundo, aunque algunas armas parecian de un futuro mas avanzado que el suyo.

Muchos transeuntes se le quedaron mirando debido a que Issei grito, llamando mucho la atencion, por lo cual Aria sujeto a Issei por el cuello de la chaqueta y a toda velocidad se marcharon de ahí.

Ya completamente apartado de la muchedumbre que se formo, Aria encaro a Issei molesta.

-Se puede saber que te pasa, ¿Por qué te pones a gritar como un luco de repente?- Pregunto ella molesta y a la vez confundida por las acciones de Issei.

En tanto issei, este estaba en un rincon con un aura deprimente dibujando circulos con el dedo.

-lo que yo esperaba era una aventura medieval como en el señor de los anillos se fue a la mierda, ¿es esto a lo que llaman no soñar demasiado?...- Entonces rapidamente Issei penso en algo.

Rapido se levanto se acerco a Aria, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de esta y mirandola a los ojos con una expresion seria.

-¿Qu-Qu-Que haces?- Aria estaba roja como un tomate, tener a issei tan cerca y sosteniendola asi estaba matandola, cerrando los ojos temerosa.

-Aria, voy ah preguntarte algo y espero que me respondas con total sinseridad-

-¿Qué cosa?- Aria seguia con los ojos cerrados y su rostro se tornaba mas roja que un tomate maduro.

La expresion de Issei era mortalmente seria.

-¿Existen Elfas y Elfas Oscuras en este mundo?- pregunto.

-¿Eh?- Aria abrio los ojos, parpadeando perpleja luego –¿es eso lo que ibas a preguntar?-

-¡Que otra cosa sino! ¡Es algo de vital importancia que sepa!- Exclamo el emosionado irradiando un aura densa.

-…bu-bueno si existen, aunque gran parte de ellos ya no se encuentran en este continente- Respondio ella cambiando su vergüenza por confusion.

Ante la respuesta de Aria issei cayo de rodillas, alzando los brazos y mirando al cielo casi llorando de felicidad.

-¡DIOS NO ME HAS ABANDONADO!- Grito a los cuatro vientos issei sintiendose como el hombre con mas suerte del mundo.

Aria estaba confusa y hasta que conosiera mas de issei y su personalidad ella continuaria confundida.

* * *

Issei y Aria miraron por diferentes partes de la ciudad, la principal razon era para que Issei reconosiera un poco y viera a las diferentes clases de seres que habitaban este mundo.

Comenzaba a anocheser, habian llegado hace poco a la ciudad pero debido a que Issei no conosia como se movia la ciudad por la noche, prioriso buscar un lugar donde descanzar.

Por suerte encontraron un Hostal donde podian dormir y de paso abonando un poco mas podrian guardar la carrosa de Aria.

Fue entonces que issei penso en algo.

-un momento, ¿Cómo vamos a pagar?- era lo que Issei se preguntaba.

Siertamente el dinero era algo en lo que no habia pensado, ¿Cuál era la moneda y como estaba clasificada? Eran puntos que a issei le faltaba y debia de conoser si querira vivir en este mundo.

-no tienes porque precuparte Baka, vengo preparada- Exclamo Aria sacando algo de entre sus prendas –Traje la tarjeta de credito de Papi- Exclamo sacando una tarjeta de color negro.

BLAM

Issei cayo al suelo al puro estilo de un anime.

(Estos niños ricos…)

Aria pago por una habitacion, como escucharon UNA habitacion la cual compartiria con Issei.

Issei trabajo como mula de carga y termino cargando con las maletas de Aria hasta la habitacion.

Una vez dentro pudo ver que si vien la habitacion no era lujosa en comparacion al castillo de Dracula, pero esta era ligermente elegante.

Luego de dejar las maletas Issei abrio la ventana y dese ahí miro hacia el exterior, pudo ver que esta ciudad estaba habitada por un sinmumero de criaturas de fabulas.

Minotauros, Lizardman, Lamias, Arpias, entre muchos otros, pero un hecho recalcable que issei no pudo ignorar fue.

(hay una gran difrencia entre los machos y Hembras) Penso mirando con detenimiento a una pareja de minotauros que pasaban por el frente del hostal.

Para aclarar, el Minotauro macho era muy parecido a como se describian en fabulas, cabeza de toro cuerpo de humano muy fornido y piernas de toro.

En cuanto a la mujer y esto es lo raro (aunque issei no se quejaria) tenian la cara de una mujer y digamos de hermosa apariencia, sus orejas eran como los de una baca y tenian cuernos, su abdomen era mas marcado y sus piernas de la rodilla para abajo eran como el de los machos, pero el resto de su figura era muy parecia al de una mujer humana…aunque los pechos eran de tamaño ultra.

-Podria acostumbrarme a este mundo- exclamo issei sonriendo de forma pervertida.

se le estaba antojando un poco de leche de vaca.

-¿dijiste algo Baka?-

-yo te llamo Aria, al menos podrias llamarme por mi nombre, y por si lo olvidaste es Issei, puedes decirme Ise si quieres- exclamo Este girandose y mirando a su bella acompañante vampira.

-esta bien, pienso llamarte Ise ¿te parece?-

-te estoy agradecido, en todo caso ahora que tenemos tiempo que tal si me explicas un poco mas de este mundo, Dracula no me comento mucho-

-¿Qué te explico papa?- pregunto ella para tener una base sobre la cual empezar.

-me explico que este mundo está dividido en 7 continentes, que existen un gran número de seres en este mundo y que el actual Maou se encuentre en los rincones más apartados del mundo, en el continente oscuro el cual es el séptimo continente, nada más- termino de decir Issei.

-ya veo, primero comenzare a explicarte sobre los continentes- dijo Aria, rebuscando entre sus cosas y sacando un mapa del mundo.

Cuando Issei lo vio no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo similar que era este mundo al suyo al nivel geográfico.

-nuestro mundo es conocido por todos con **Tera** , este continente donde nos encontramos es llamado **Agnadu** \- Exclamo ella señalando en el mapa con su dedo –luego están, **Alfein** el continente mágico, **Edanut** el desierto, **Yamato** las tierras del oriente, **Sarius** el continente helado y el ultimo continente, **Fin** -

-no me gusta el nombre del último- Exclamo Issei teniendo malas vibras del continente bajo el control del Maou –pero hay que decir que los nombres son algo raros aunque uno me resulta extrañamente familiar, pero qué más da, dejemos esas dudas para después-

-¿algo más que quieras saber?- pregunto Aria.

-por los momentos nada más, ya mañana conseguiremos provisiones para continuar el viaje, así como un herrero para reparar mis Katanas si es que se puede, además de que me gustaría explorar esta ciudad por completo- Issei no había perdido las ganas de explorar este basto mundo.

-…eres un poco extraño, te has adaptado muy bien pese a haber quedado en un mundo diferente al tuyo- dijo Aria confundida por la forma tan fácil a la cual Issei se adaptó.

De haber sido ella, quizás nunca hubiera sido igual su vida.

-Hmm…puede que si te parezca extraño el que me haya adaptado…pero puede que se deba a que no estoy solo, estoy seguro que si hubiera hecho este viaje solo…mis dudas me hubieran llevado a la desesperación…es por eso que te lo agradezco, Aria- fueron las palabras de Issei, dejando salir todo lo que pensaba y regalándole una sonrisa a la Vampiresa.

El rostro pálido de Aria estallo en un rojo intenso, cualquiera diría que incluso vapor comenzaba a salir por sus orejas.

-n-n-no tienes que agradecerme…- exclamo Aria mirando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo -de-después de todo soy tu…- Lo último lo dijo tan bajo que Issei no pudo escucharla con claridad.

Luego de eso ambos se fueron a dormir, claro que Issei término descansando en el sillón de la habitación pero aun así, fue un descanso fabuloso.

Por cierto los vampiros si duermen y no únicamente en el día, pueden estar despiertos en la noche o el día, depende de ellos pero periódicamente deben de dormir igual pasa con el alimento, su dieta no se basa únicamente en la sangre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Issei comenzó a recorrer la ciudad acompañado por Aria.

La ciudad en tamaño le recordaba mucho a Kuoh, Issei se quedó parado enfrente de un enorme edificio colocado en medio de la ciudad.

-¿este es lo que creo que es?- Exclamo Issei preguntándole a Aria.

-este es el edificio principal en esta ciudad de la sede de los Aventureros- dijo Aria leyendo un panfleto que traía en las manos.

Issei se froto las sienes, este mundo sin duda jugaba con sus emociones.

-no sé si se están burlando de mí o qué, pero cada vez más me parece que este fuera un mundo de RPG- Issei se le quedo mirando al edificio –aunque lo más "Normal" seria que los aventureros fueran humanos, pero qué más da supongo que puedo comenzar aquí y registrarme como un aventurero- exclamo Issei animado ya dirigiéndose hacia el edificio.

Issei ya estaba por entrar cuando Aria se interpuso en su camino, el rostro de la vampiresa mostraba enfado.

-ahora te pregunto, ¿tienes un cerebro en esa cabeza tuya?-

-¡Oye! Claro que tengo cerebro- exclamo Issei molesto -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- el no entendía él porque estaba enfadada.

-eso debería preguntarte yo, acaso no recuerdas lo que papa te dijo, "no llames la atención", el que descubran que eres humano sería un problema- exclamo ella para hacer entender a Issei de sus tontas acciones.

A jalones Aria alejo a Issei a lo más que podía del edificio, ya una vez estando por un parque Issei se enojó soltando el agarre de la vampiresa.

-hola, ¿sabes que ya muchas "personas" me han visto no?-

-tonto, hasta ahora eh estado usando mi magia para ocultar tu apariencia, ante la viste de todos eres un vampiro como yo, nadie sabe que eres un humano-

-lo que me vengo a enterar ahora- exclamo Issei ante tal revelación –no sé si estar sorprendido por el hecho de que me vean como un Vampiro, o el que tu estés haciendo algo-

Una enorme sed de sangre le llego a Issei, asustándolo hasta la medula.

- **se ve que tienes agallas para insultar a quien te está ayudando** \- Exclamo Aria enojadísima, al punto de emitir un aura negra sobre ella y sus ojos brillaban en un rojo intenso.

-¡me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, por favor no me mates!- grito Issei poniéndose de rodillas eh implorando perdón.

Aria suspiro cansada, calmándose un poco tras respirar un par de veces.

-haremos esto, tú te quedas aquí mientras voy y compro lo necesario para continuar con el viaje, ¿entendido?-

-¿eh? Quedarme aquí, ¿y qué esperas que haga?- le pregunto.

-¡No hagas algo estúpido!- gritándole por una última vez Aria dejo otro lado a comprar.

Issei resoplo molesto, conocía a Aria desde muy poco y ya podía saber que era una mandona.

-que de malo hay que explore un poco, no es como si se enteraran que soy un humano, de seguro hay especies que se parecen mucho a nosotros, los vampiros son una prueba de ello- exclamo el comenzando a aburrirse mirando en todas las direcciones.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que Aria se fue e Issei ya pensaba que moriría de aburrimiento.

Fue entonces que un par de chicas minotauros pasaron por delante de él, una de ellas le giño el ojo a Issei.

-¡No fuera, impulso de idiotez!- Issei trataba de aguantarse, pero la tentación era demasiada -¡No lo resisto más!- y Issei se paró y fue tras las chicas.

* * *

Cuando Aria regreso, este tenía un evidente tic en el ojo, mirando con enfado al lugar donde una vez se encontraba cierto castaño.

La furia en ella comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta que ya no pudo retenerlo más, los transeúntes que estaban cerca salió corriendo espantados.

-¡ISSEI!- con un fuerte grito y un torrente de oscuridad emergiendo de ella, Aria fue en búsqueda de nuestro Héroe.

* * *

-SIP, es un hecho… ¡Me perdí!- exclamo Issei mirando hacia todos lados y girando en círculos.

En su intento de ligar siguió a las chicas minotauro, pero no las alcanzo y termino en quién sabe dónde de la ciudad.

Ahora no solo no sabía cómo regresar a donde estaba…sino que si Aria regresaba antes que el de seguro que la vampiresa lo mataba.

-tch, esto es molesto, si existiera algo como un Mini-Mapa…estoy en un mundo diferente no en un RPG, esto no es Sword Art Online o Log Horizon para que cosas como esas pasaran- Issei se quedó pensando un rato, así sí que nadie lo estuviese mirando -¡Mini-Map!-

….

Nada, absolutamente nada paso, no apareció una ventana holográfica delante de él revelando su posición.

-Como pude hacer algo tan estúpido- Exclamo tapándose la cara de vergüenza.

Para algunos que pasaban cerca miraban a Issei como si de un loco se tratase, evitándolo por completo.

Luego de eso Issei comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, algunas personas lo veían y no decían nada, quizás por el hecho de que a él lo veían como un Vampiro.

-supongo que el que no me vean como un Humano es bueno…pero no me gusta que me vean con desprecio, ¿se deberá a que los vampiros son orgullosos?- Exclamo Issei desanimado por las miradas que recibía.

Como iban las cosas lo más seguro es que terminara volviendo a ser repudiado como sucedía en su mundo.

Divagando en sus pensamientos, Issei no noto cuando entro en un callejón oscuro, siendo rodeado por un grupo de seis personas, las cuales sacaron cuchillos de entre sus ropas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto Issei calmado, cuando vio a sus atacantes estos eran de baja estatura y de piel verdosa.

Lo más seguro es que se trataran de Goblins ladrones quienes por error creyeron que podían intentar robarle.

-silencio, has cometido un grave error, sabemos que cuando es de día ustedes los vampiros se vuelven sumamente débiles- ellos comenzaron a reírse –obtendremos una buena pasta si vendemos a un Vampiro a los traficantes de Esclavos, eso les enseñara-

BLAAM

El Goblin no pudo completar su oración, porque Issei de un golpe ya lo había dejado enterrado en el suelo.

El resto de los Goblins parecía que cayeron en un caos al ver que su Líder había sido derrotado ya.

-ya veo, así que pensaron que sería una presa fácil- Issei comenzó a tronarse los nudillos asustando aún más a los Goblins.

Fue una batalla sencilla para Issei, ni siquiera se vio forzado a entrar en su Modo Hyper para acabar con ellos.

-bueno, eso fue sumamente fácil, ¿quizás debí haberme contenido un poco?- se preguntó al ver a todos los pequeños Goblins incrustados en la pared cada uno haciendo una pose diferente.

Ahora había algo que Issei no pudo dejar de pensar, y eso era que incluso en este mundo actos barbáricos como la esclavitud existían.

(Al parecer los humanos no somos los únicos en cometer semejante estupidez, eso me repugna) Pensó sintiéndose enfermo por las acciones cometidas.

Estando distraído en sus pensamientos Issei no se percató que el primer Goblin que golpeo ya se había recuperado y que este salto contra el para apuñarlo por la espalda.

Cuando Issei se percató ya sería tarde como para evadirlo.

(Maldición, eso me pasa por bajar mi guardia y darle la espalda a mi enemigo) Pensó alarmado remarcando sus errores, estaba a punto de entrar en su Hyper Modo.

Solo faltaban unos centímetros para que fuera perforado por el cuchillo, fue entonces que.

BLAAM

Alguien apareció detrás del Goblin y con un pesado martillo golpeo la cabeza de este impactándolo contra el suelo haciéndolo adentrarse dentro quedando únicamente su silueta.

Issei parpadeo confundido, entre sorprendido por la fuerza con la que fue golpeado el Goblin y por el hecho de haber sido ayudado.

-tú el vampiro de ahí, ¿estás bien?- era la voz de una mujer.

Cuando Issei miro con detenimiento, no pudo evitar levantar la vista, después de todo, quien lo salvo media al menos unos dos metros y medio, tenía un cuerpo robusto pero femenino, dos grandes Oppais que apenas si entraban en sus ropas (N/A: Usa un conjunto similar al de Tifa del FF VII), su piel era de una tonalidad azulada casi celeste, cabello corto color morado y quizás el hecho más resaltante.

(¡UN UNICO OJO Y UN CUERNO EN SU FRENTE!) Pensó Issei rogando no haber dicho eso en voz alta.

Issei se había topado con una chica ciclope.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¡Responde hombre!- exclamo esta con fuerza mirando a Issei seriamente.

-¡ah lo siento fue el Shock inicial!- Exclamo Issei claramente intimidado por la voz ruda de la ciclope –me encuentro bien, gracias por ayudarme-

-¿…?- ella se le quedo mirando con un rostro confuso.

-…Eto… ¿pasa algo?-

-un vampiro agradeciendo a alguien, eso es extraño- exclamo Ella alzando su enorme martillo y colocándoselo en el hombro –Pero qué más da, ten más cuidado para la próxima- exclamo ella dándose la vuelta lista para marcharse.

Por como lo dijo era más que claro que los Vampiros eran sumamente orgullosos, eso también le hizo acordar a Issei que cuando pidieron la habitación del hostal donde se quedaban Aria hablo con un tono impotente y menospreciando al pobre recepcionista.

(¿Debería hacer algo para cambiar su carácter?...neh eso no es mi problema) Pensó Issei, fue entonces que se acordó de algo, acercándose hacia la chica ciclope y colocándose delante de ella.

-Disculpa, antes de que te vayas puedes decirme como llegar al salón de los aventureros por favor- Issei se sentía como una hormiga comparado con ella, y eso que en comparación a una persona normal él era alto.

-es fácil, solamente sigues derecho, doblas a la derecha en el mercado central y caminas todo recto, de esa forma llegaras al Gremio de Aventureros- dijo Ella dándole indicaciones a Issei.

Issei se memorizo el camino.

-te lo agradezco ah…- Issei no sabía el nombre de la chica.

-Lucy, me llamo Lucy-

-ya entiendo, te agradezco que me indicaras el camino- Exclamo Issei comenzando a correr en dirección que Lucy le indico, parándose un momento y dándose la vuelta –Me llamo Issei, gracias por todo Lucy-san- exclamo Issei sonriéndole a la chica y despidiéndose con la mano.

Ya una vez que Issei no estaba.

-era un vampiro raro, no muchos de su calaña son amables con los demás habitantes…además me dio curiosidad esas armas que llevaba en su cintura, de todos modos debo regresar a abrir la tienda-

Sin más la chica ciclope se fue, en dirección contraria.

* * *

Algo con lo que ninguno de los habitantes de la ciudad contaba, es que una nave del tamaño de un barco crucero se dirigía justo a la ciudad de Asterlan.

Y en su interior ya hacían un gran número de Devas listos para iniciar un ataque en maza para erradicar esta ciudad.

Y para encontrar a cierto objetivo que hace poco había aparecido.

En el puesto de mando de la nave cuatro personas discutían, aunque para ser más preciso se trataba de uno y de tres hologramas.

-¿Por qué razón me mandaron a atacar esta ciudad? ¿No sería más rápido atacar a la Castlevania con todo nuestro poder?- exclamo lo que parecía un Gorila vistiendo una armadura de aspecto futurista y en su espalda llevando una gran espada.

"la información que hemos recaudado nos indica que el Humano ya no se encuentra en Castlevania, además de que atacar la ciudad de Drácula no será un trabajo fácil" fueron las palabras de uno de los hologramas su figura no era del todo clara.

"La ciudad de Asterlan es la única que se encuentra cerca de los dominios de Drácula, es seguro que ahí se encuentra el Humano" fue otra de las figuras la que hablo e igual su figura no era del todo reconocible.

-¿Por qué el Maou-sama esta tan interesado en ese Humano? Fácilmente podría borrarlo del mapa sin siquiera levantar un dedo- exclamo el Gorila claramente enfadado.

"En todo caso, ya tienes tus ordenes, llega a la ciudad, encuentra al humano y elimínalo, a él y a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino"

-je, no tienen por qué decirlo, ya tenía planeado hacer todo eso- malicia se notaba en la mirada del gorila.

Los hologramas se desvanecieron al haber terminado.

Un gran peligro se dirigía hacia Issei.

* * *

 _ **-Asterlan: Junto Al Edificio De Los Aventureros-**_

* * *

Issei había logrado llegar al edificio del gremio de aventureros, si es que volvía a toparse con esa chica ciclope volvería a agradecérselo.

Al llegar noto que si Aria lo esperaba claramente enojada, pero eso quedo opacado cuando vio que esta estaba rodeada de al menos cuatro personas las cuales Issei podía decir con claridad que se trataban de ogros.

Eran altos de piel marrón y con cuernos en sus cabezas, parecía que estaban molestando a Aria.

(Aun es de día, por lo cual Aria no puede usar sus poderes…supongo que es mi deber ir y ayudarla, no quiero que Drácula me mate porque algo le paso a su hija) Pensó Issei sintiendo escalofríos de solo imaginarlo.

Él se dirigió hacia donde estaba Aria listo para sacarla de ahí sin armar un problema, pero preparándose por si acaso algo llegaba a pasar.

En cuanto donde Aria, está ya estaba hasta los nervios de este grupo de bestias que habían aparecido a molestarla.

-vamos linda, porque no nos acompañas, somos un grupo de aventureros de rango plata, tener a una lady Vampiro aquí no es algo que veamos muy a menudo- exclamo uno de los ogros intentando "Ligar" con Aria.

-…- por su parte Aria ni les prestaba atención, únicamente pensaba en como castigar a Issei por ponerla en esta ridícula situación.

-vamos linda, que tal si salimos un rato- uno de los orcos estaba por tomar a Aria por el hombro.

SLAP

Pero esta de un golpe aparto la mano del ogro, mirando a estos con mala cara.

-sucias bestias, ni se atrevan a tocarme con sus nauseabundas manos, no tienen el privilegio para tocar mi cuerpo- exclamo esta con soberbia y menospreciándolos pero la realidad era otra (¡Que hago! Estoy en problemas hable de esa forma pero tengo miedo, ¿Qué hago si es que ellos me atacan? Aun es de día y no tengo forma de huir, ¡Papa Ise, sálvenme!) Era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Aria.

Ella estaba haciéndose a la dura aun cuando estaba aterrada completamente.

Los ogros no tomaron bien las palabras de Aria, mostrándose completamente enojados.

-¡Tu! ¡Los vampiros siempre se creen muy importantes! Pero quien te ayudara ahora que es de día, todos saben que ustedes se debilitan por la luz del sol- el orco al cual Aria le había golpeado la mano se preparó para lanzarle un puñetazo.

Aria cerró los ojos asustada, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia atrás, chocando con algo cálido.

Al abrir los ojos se vio en el pecho de Issei, este con una mirada seria mirando con enfado a los ogros.

-ustedes… ¿Qué creen que le hacen a mi mujer?- dijo Issei con un tono de voz rudo y matando a los ogros con la mirada.

Los orcos retrocedieron un paso intimidado, y Aria…pues ella se perdió en su mundo al oír a Issei decir "Mi Mujer"

Todo indicaba que una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, Issei estaba enfadado con los orcos por la forma en que estos trataron a Aria, aun cuando el no escucho lo que Aria les dijo a ellos.

-¡No menosprecies con la mirada, maldito Vampiro!- Exclamo uno de los ogros estallando en furia, sacando una pequeña caja e inyectando un energía de color roja en ella, de la caja apareció un garrote rodeado de fuego color rojo.

(Esa debe de ser una Box, y la energía que uso para abrirla es diferente a mis llamas) pensó Issei analizando la situación rápidamente.

El orco hecho una furia se lanzó contra Issei a toda velocidad alzando el garrote y listo para golpear a Issei y Aria.

BLAAM

El golpe del garrote impacto con el suelo generando un pequeño cráter, pero fallando su blanco.

Issei actuó rápido, sacando a Aria y dejándola apartada de todo esto, entrando en su Hyper Modo rápidamente, sus guantes rojos se transformaron en los guantes metálicos que uso en Castlevania.

Cuando el Orco vio que había fallado trato de buscar a Issei con la mirada, levantando la cabeza y viendo que este estaba encima de él.

Justo antes de que el golpe se diera, Issei salto alto propulsándose con las llamas de sus manos.

Luego apunto su mano izquierda detrás de él.

FLUSH

En un estallido de velocidad Issei descendió rápidamente, golpeando el garrote del Orco con su puño derecho, rompiéndolo en pedazos pero notando que le fue difícil romperlo.

El orco había entrado en un estado de confusión cuando su arma se rompió, dándole tiempo a Issei para lanzar algunos golpes.

Rápidamente Issei se coló en su defensa, lanzando un gancho ascendente que impacto en el mentón del orco.

Parecía que en el momento en que el puño de Issei impacto, una pequeña explosión se generó.

Rápidamente Issei golpeo tres veces al orco en el pecho, cada golpe genero una explosión, usando la rodilla del orco como soporte para ponerse por encima de él y con el talón golpearlo justo en la cabeza.

BLAM

El orco impacto de lleno contra el suelo, sus ojos estaban blancos y su cuerpo mostraba heridas de quemaduras y hematomas, pero aún vivía.

Issei se colocó en posición de combate, sabía que aun cuando había derrotado a uno aún quedaban otros tres, los cuales al ver a su camarada caer sacaron sus armas.

Uno de ellos tenía un hacha de batalla increíblemente grande rodeada por una energía amarilla.

Otro cargaba con una maza con pinchos que parecía electrificada en unos relámpagos verdeas, además de contar con una armadura de aspecto gruesa.

El último parecía que era un combatiente de cuerpo a cuerpo ya que llevaba unos guantes de metal rodeados por un aura morada.

Issei analizo rápidamente la situación, aun se sorprendía de lo calmo y analítico que se ponía al entrar en este Hyper Mode, agradecía el haber entrenado activarlo mientras se dirigían a la ciudad.

Issei ya tenía un plan de batalla, era acabar primero con el que llevaba la maza, luego ir por del hacha y acabar con el de los guantes, pero la tarea en si no sería fácil ya que atacar a uno significaba que los otros dos tenían chances para atacarlo a él.

(Esta pelea sería más equilibrada si tuviera un arma, si pudiera usar estas Katanas) Pensó Issei mirando a las armas en su costado.

Si las usaba lo más probable es que estas terminaran rompiéndose, como le hubiera gustado encontrar algún herrero que las reparase.

-¡Detengan esto de una buena vez!- se escuchó un rugido que paro a todos.

De entre la multitud de espectadores que se habían formado emergió una persona.

GLUP

Issei trago duro, la razón es que esta persona frente a él emanaba un aura densa, sin duda su fuerza era algo a temer.

La persona en si parecía un León humanoide, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una espada sujeta a la parte de atrás de su cintura, no llevaba puesto una camisa solo unos colgantes y en su brazo izquierdo amarrado unas cuerdas de cuero. (N/A: Imagínense a Leomon, con eso les digo todo)

Los ogros entraron en pánico al ver de quien se trataba, tomando a su compañero caído y huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El León se paró enfrente de Issei, el cual nuevamente se sintió enano en comparación de altura.

(¿Es que todos aquí miden más de dos metros o qué?) Pensó el castaño mirando fijo al león humanoide.

El León miro fijamente a Issei, analizándolo y debido a sus agudos sentidos viendo la verdad.

-tu, no eres un vampiro ¿cierto?-

-…- Issei se vio sorprendido, este sujeto había visto atravesó del hechizo de Aria con facilidad.

Por lo cual intuyo que las cosas se pondrían difíciles, aunque aún había la duda en su cabeza de que tan malo sería si se corría la voz de que era un humano.

El aire alrededor de esos dos era sumamente tenso, parecía que ambos estaban teniendo una pelea únicamente con su mirada, los demás transeúntes parecían estar en silencio expectantes a que alguien hiciera su movimiento.

Y para la suerte y a la vez mala suerte de Issei, alguien ajeno a todo esto interrumpió en el encuentro de miradas.

BLAM

CRACK

Un robot de considerable tamaño había caído en medio de la plaza destruyendo la fuente, al verlo todos los suida daños gritaron.

-¡Los Devas están aquí!- gritos comenzaron a llenar el lugar.

Asustados los ciudadanos no combatientes empezaron a correr por sus vidas.

Mientras que Issei y el León humanoide tomaron distancia el uno del otro, centrando su atención en la Deva.

Había una diferencia entre este Deva y los que atacaron Castlevania, este parecía más grande y con más armadura que los otros (N/A: para los una referencia, Mecha Malphite), y en vez de usar una espada cargaba con una hacha inmensa y un cañón en su hombro derecho.

-¡Tu, el "Vampiro" hay que evitar a toda costa que esa cosa dispare los misiles, muchos inocentes resultaran heridos!- Exclamo el León humanoide dando a entender a Issei su plan.

-¡Entiendo, me encargare de eliminar el cañón, luego entre los dos podemos hacernos cargo de él! ¡Aria!- Grito Issei el nombre de su acompañante.

-¡Hai!-

-¡Saca a todos de aquí, te lo encargo!- y sin decir una palabra más Issei se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el Deva, usando sus llamas como propulsores para acortar la distancia.

FLUSH

Apareciendo por delante del Deva, el cual rápidamente blandió su hacha para partir por la mitad a Issei.

FLUSH

Issei esquivo el ataque, propulsándose con sus llamas a una velocidad endemoniada, colocándose detrás del Deva a la altura del cañón.

-Me quedare con este cañón- Issei recubrió su mano derecha con fuego para así poder cortar el cañón.

CLUK

Pero con lo que no conto conque Issei es que el Deva pudiera rotar el cañón 180 grados, quedando en una posición desventajosa.

-¡Maldita sea!- Issei logro reaccionar en esa décima de segundo.

FLUSH

Un torrente de energía salió disparado del cañón, desintegrando árboles, casas y todo lo que tenía de por medio.

Issei se había salvado por los pelos ya que usando sus llamas para propulsase hacia abajo evito recibir de lleno el disparo, pero en consecuencia quedo incrustado en el suelo.

Y las cosas no pintaban bien para él, ya que el Deva se paró encima de él, subiendo el hacha listo para cortarle la cabeza.

- _ **[Golpe Del Rey Bestia]**_ -

BLAAM

Una masa de energía de color amarillo con la forma de la cabeza de un león impacto de lleno en la espalda del Deva, lanzándolo algunos metros atrás atravesando varias casas en el proceso.

Fue una suerte que Aria y algunas personas más hayan evacuado a todos de esa área.

Aprovechando el momento Issei salió del cráter que había formado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el León humanoide colocándose al lado de Issei, sin perder de vista el lugar donde el Deva había impactado.

-te lo agradezco leoncito- exclamo Issei limpiándose el polvo de las ropas -¿acabaste con él?-

-lo dudo, esas cosas son más resistentes que las normales, y por cierto mi nombre es Káiser- exclamo el León sacando la espada en su cintura.

-el mío es Issei, y será mejor que dejemos la plática para después de haber acabado con esta chatarra- exclamo Issei colocándose en posición de pelea, emanando una gran cantidad de llamas de sus manos.

FLUSH

El sonido de unos propulsores resonó en el lugar, en un parpadeo el Deva había aparecido delante de Issei y Káiser.

CLANK

BLAAM

Káiser uso su espada sumado a su gran constitución física para parar el hacha de batalla, mientras que Issei uso toda la fuerza que tenía para frenar el puño del Deva cruzando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

El suelo debajo de ambos comenzó a agrietarse por el peso ejercido.

BLAAM

En sincronía Issei y Káiser lanzaron una patada la cual impacto de lleno en el pecho del deba, no haciéndolo mucho daño pero si lo suficiente como para que este retrocediera.

Luego ambos nuevamente en sincronía se lanzaron contra su enemigo, Issei lanzando un puño envuelto en fuego hacia la articulación del hombro derecho.

Mientras que Káiser empuñando su espada lanzo un tajo hacia la articulación de la rodilla izquierda.

FLUSH

Nuevamente el Deva activo los propulsores de sus pies para moverse rápido y elevarse en el aire.

-¡No- Issei apuntando hacia el suelo con sus manos.

-Escaparas!- unos grilletes en los tobillos de Káiser comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

Ambos se elevaron hasta quedar por encima del Deva, lanzando un poderoso puñetazo que mando a robot a estrellarse contra el piso.

Ambos estaban volando en ese momento, eh Issei hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cómo puedes volar si no tienes alas?-

-¿puedo preguntarte lo mismo a ti?-

-…-

-…-

Ambos se quedaron mirando al otro con una cara de Póker Face por unos instantes.

CRAK

El Deva volvió a reincorporarse, pero esta vez pequeños chispazos salían de sus articulaciones y su cañón parecía ya no funcionarle.

-esta cosa es dura, ¿algún plan para acabar con ella de una vez?- pregunto Issei sin despegar su vista del Deva.

-su armadura es gruesa, pero no irrompible, si seguimos atacando tarde o temprano se romperá, luego de eso debemos destruir su núcleo- exclamo Káiser dándole a Issei una idea.

-tengo algo en mente, ¿me ayudaras?-

-…te escucho, pero luego de que todo esto acabe quiero que me reveles ¿Qué eres?- exclamo Káiser serio luego de examinar con detenimiento las llamas de Issei.

-entiendo, hablare pero primero a lo nuestro- Issei se propulso en picada contra el Deva.

Tan pronto se acercó el Deva le apunto con su cañón, el cual disparo nuevamente.

-tch, esa cosa aun funciona- Issei comenzó a maniobrar en el aire para evadir el disparo de energía.

El Deva comenzó a moverse siguiendo a Issei para que el rayo que aun salía del cañón impactara contra él.

Pero cuando hizo eso dejo una abertura que Káiser podía utilizar.

Rápidamente Káiser descendió quedando detrás del Deva, empuñando con fuerza su espada.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAA!- Y con un poderoso rugido lanzo un tajo en la espalda del robot que corto su armadura.

BOOM

El ataque también provoco que el cañón se destruyera.

Fue en ese momento que Issei giro sobre su propio eje para evadir el rayo y luego apago por completo las llamas de sus manos aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo.

Con gran destreza de pies Issei atravesó el muro de humo que género la explosión y se colocó rápidamente debajo del Deva, tomando su Katana aun enfundada con fuerza.

(¡No te rompas!, ¡No te rompas!)

- _ **[Estilo Del Cielo Tercera Kata: Relámpago Que Divide El Cielo]**_ -

Fue un movimiento rápido, casi parecía que la mano de Issei se había movido tan rápido como un rayo.

El resultado fue que aun enfundada la Katana de Issei cortó ambas piernas del Deva aunque fue más bien que el golpe las desprendió.

Con su centro de gravedad destruido el Deva iba a caerse pero antes de que eso pasara tanto Issei como Káiser le darían el golpe final.

Káiser apretó su puño con fuerza, mientras que Issei volvió a encender sus guantes, ambos lanzando un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

CRASH

El golpe de Káiser impacto de lleno con la cabeza del deba desde atrás arrancándosela por la masiva fuerza que este le impuso a ese golpe.

FLUSH

Mientras que el puño derecho de Issei rodeado por llamas se introdujo en el pecho del robot atravesando su armadura y perforando el núcleo de este.

La máquina comenzó a chispear antes de explotar.

BOOOM

Una explosión de mediano tamaño ocurrió, dejando lo que alguna vez fue la plaza que estaba junto al gremio de aventureros como un cráter humeante.

Aun así Issei y Káiser se habían impuesto frente a este oponente y aunque no se conocieran lograron trabajar bien juntos.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde.

Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, luego de que el Deva fuera derrotado un grupo numeroso de Lizzardman aparecieron en la escena, todos vestían las mismas armaduras y sus escudos portaban un emblema el cual Issei no conocía.

Según Káiser eran soldados que servían a la Federación, un grupo de sabios que protegían las leyes en todo el mundo, organización que estaba sumamente ligado a los reyes y soberanos de este mundo.

De igual forma había varios grupos diferentes por cada continente, y los caballeros reales que seguían a la iglesia aunque estos últimos solo se encontraban en este continente.

-todo esto suena muy complicado…- Exclamo Issei mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando comprender lo dicho -¿supongo que ahora deberé de contarte todo?-

Issei se hallaba mirando como los soldados hacían su trabajo, recogiendo las partes del Deva destruido.

-así es, un hombre nunca debe faltar a su palabra- exclamo Káiser mirando fijamente a Issei.

Todo indicaba que no había forma para Issei de escaparse de esta.

"Tal parece que la información que recibimos era correcta"

-¡!-

-¡!-

Tanto Issei como Káiser vieron asombrados de como una proyección holográfica se transmitía de la cabeza del Deva, la persona en el holograma era un gorila vistiendo una armadura robótica.

Los caballeros alzaron sus espadas y lanzas pero no había nadie al que atacar.

-¿Quién rayos eres mono?- exclamo Issei mirando fijamente al holograma.

El gorila miro directamente a Issei, sonriendo de manera siniestra y perturbadora.

"Me llamo Mitch joven **Humano** y soy uno de los capitanes del ejército del Maou-sama" Se presentó el gorila revelando la verdadera identidad de Issei.

Káiser y los soldados asombrados miraron directamente a Issei, el cual comenzó a sentirse intranquilo por la cantidad de miradas puestas en él.

Káiser quizás fue el primero en darse cuenta y creer el que Issei era humano, después de todo había visto las llamas de Issei y esas llamas no eran como cualquier otra energía que haya visto.

Y también recordaba las historias que su padre le contaba de pequeño sobre la leyenda del Héroe que apareció y salvo al mundo de la destrucción.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Issei acercándose al holograma.

"simplemente dar un aviso, lo de ahora no fue más que un abreboca, al amanecer mi navío cargado de Devas llegara a esa ciudad y todo para casarte a ti Nuevo Yuusha" Exclamo el gorila señalando a Issei.

Ahora las cosas se ponían aún más feas, todo indicaba que en algunas horas un ejército de Devas llegaría a la ciudad a destruirlo todo.

Issei apretó los puños con rabia, por su culpa esta ciudad estaba en problemas y sus habitantes en peligro de muerte.

"y será mejor que no pienses en irte, ya que si lo haces destruiremos la ciudad y mataremos a todos, mi plan es borrarte a ti y a esa ciudad del mapa" Exclamo el gorila para hacerle entender a Issei que era pelear o morir.

FLUSH

BOOM

Issei no pudo reprimir su furia, entrando en su Hyper Mode y disparando una estela de fuego a la cabeza, destruyendo el aparato transmisor.

Apretaba sus puños de frustración y cólera, por su culpa las cosas habían terminado así, por esa razón Drácula le había dicho que no dejara a nadie enterarse de que era un humano.

Ahora por su culpa.

-por mi culpa…- Issei no pudo terminar la oración ya que sintió una mano en su hombro, al girar la cabeza vio a Káiser.

-esto no es tu culpa, incluso si eres humano nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, por años hemos peleado contra los Devas eh intentado derrotar al Rey Demonio pero ningún héroe ha podido, pero tú- Káiser comprendía el valor de Issei, él era el rayo de esperanza que este mundo necesitaba –Pero tú eres quien salvara a este mundo, tu eres el Héroe-

Esa palabras aunque cliques tuvieron efecto rápido en Issei, quitando de raíz esos sentimientos de culpa y haciendo aflorar seguridad en él.

Káiser luego se giró para ver a los soldados.

-¡ustedes comiencen a evacuar a todos los no combatientes de esta ciudad!- Exclamo este imponiendo orden a los soldados.

Los cuales sin perder un minuto obedecieron, cosa que dejo confuso a Issei lo cual se reflejaba en su cara.

-acompáñame Issei, iremos al gremio de Aventureros y pediremos la ayuda de todos, este será un trabajo del imperio- exclamo el león dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al edificio.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué todos te obedecen? ¿Quién eres viejo?- pregunto Issei confundido.

El león se detuvo un momento, gritándose para ver a Issei y exclamar las siguientes oraciones.

-Káiser Leónidas Tercero, Aventurero de rango Platino y capitán del Ejército de la federación- exclamo con fuerza y orgullo el león.

Cabe decir que la mandíbula de Issei un poco más y toca el piso del asombro.

* * *

 _ **-Plaza Central 19:00 Horas-**_

* * *

La evacuación de los ciudadanos de Asterlan ya había iniciado, las fuerzas armadas de la federación habían ordenado que todo aquel que no pudiera combatir abandonara la ciudad y se refugiaran en las montañas aledañas.

Informando que mañana a primera hora un navío repleto de Devas atacarían la ciudad.

Los ciudadanos comenzaron a evacuar, entre los soldados y Aventureros de apoyo se estaba llevando todo esto.

Mientras que por órdenes de Káiser la misión [Defender Asterlan] se inició, los aventureros en especial aquellos con resentimientos contra el Maou se unieron para defender la ciudad.

Un gran número de al menos unas 150 personas se alzaron en armas para contrarrestar el ataque, esta sería una batalla feroz, batalla comandada por Káiser y quien recientemente se llamó su segundo al mando para esta operación Issei.

En cuanto a este… pues.

-¡Mi Katana se rompiooooooooo!- Exclamo este llorando a mares al notar que su espada se había roto en pedazos.

Y bueno era de esperarse, luego de haber golpeado a un Deva que era especializado en su dureza con un arma oxidada era claro que esta sufriría daños.

Issei había perdido su moral para esta batalla.

-tu arma es extraña, pero creo que tiene reparo, un viejo amigo quizás podría repárala- exclamo Káiser en un intento de animar al castaño, debía de hacerlo.

-¡EN SERIO PUEDE REPARALA!- Exclamo Issei mirando a los ojos a Káiser casi subiéndosele encima y tomándolo por la melena.

-eso es algo que ella te dirá, debe examinar tu arma y ver si puede re-forjarla, pero debo decir que nunca había visto una espada tan delgada- exclamo Káiser levantando la funda de la Katana con sus dedos.

Sin más palabras Káiser llevo a Issei hasta una herrería, Issei sintió que el camino que tomaron se le hacía ligeramente familiar.

Ambos se detuvieron en un viejo edificio de dos pisos, un letrero colgante decía herrería One Eye.

-aquí es, veré si ella esta, puede que haya sido evacuada con los demás- exclamo Káiser entrando en el edificio.

Issei noto que la puerta de entrada era grande, quizás para adaptarse a los diferentes tamaños.

(Si es un herrero… ¿será un enano? En los mangas de fantasía por lo general ellos son maestros herreros y artesanos que forjan armas de gran calibre) pensó Issei imaginándose a un pequeño hombre musculoso de frondosa barba mientras este forjaba una espada.

No paso mucho cuando escucho la voz de Káiser quien le indico pasar, rápidamente Issei entro y entonces sus ojos se toparon con los de alguien conocido, o mejor dicho sus dos ojos se cruzaron con el ojo de ella.

No era otra sino la misma chica ciclope Lucy que ayudo a Issei más temprano.

-¡ah!- ambos se señalaron reconociéndose al instante.

-parece que se conocen, eso nos facilita las cosas, Issei ella es Lucy la hija de un amigo mío, ella quizás pueda reformar tu arma- exclamo Káiser haciendo las presentaciones.

-¿puedes arreglarlas?- pregunto Issei entregando su Katana rota y la Wakizaki que también debía repararse.

-es la primera vez que veo un arma como esta- exclamo Lucy examinando el arma, reconociéndola un poco –puede que la pueda reparar, pero ya no será igual a esta y quizás deba de fundir esta espada pequeña para re-forjarla- explico ella mirando a Issei con su único ojo.

Issei sintió algo de decepción ya que este par de armas que había obtenido se vería transformada en otra cosa, pero no debía permitir que eso lo desanimara.

-no importa, confió en que podrás repárala, la necesito para la batalla que sucederá mañana- exclamo con firmeza Issei.

Lucy observo a Issei con detenimiento, era claro que este chico rebosaba con determinación y tenía un fuerte espíritu.

-me agradas, tienes agallas, ¿pero no será difícil para ti pelear de día?- exclamo ella aun pensando que Issei era un vampiro.

Ante esas palabras Káiser e Issei se miraron entre sí, no sabían que decir pero como esto se sabría tarde o temprano.

-¡UN HUMANO!- Grito fuertemente Lucy provocando que la propia casa se sacudiera.

Fue bueno que Issei y Káiser se taparan los oídos, ambos presintieron que algo así pasaría.

-luego habrá tiempo para esto, por ahora es necesario que inicies el proceso para reforzar el arma, toma estos materiales que pueden ayudar- exclamo Káiser colocando una bolsa con diferentes materiales.

Lucy los tomo y los reviso, sorprendiéndose ligeramente, luego se llevó el bolso al hombro y se dispuso a entrar en el taller para iniciar el trabajo, antes de eso le pregunto a Issei.

-Issei es tu nombre ¿no?-

-si- respondió Issei.

-¿quieres que dispare?-

-…- Issei como que no comprendió muy bien la pregunta, pero aun así respondió –ah…claro…- respondió no muy seguro.

Al escuchar esas palabras Lucy sonrió, adentrándose en su taller y prometiendo que el arma estaría lista antes de que la batalla iniciara.

Una feroz batalla estaba por empezar, Issei junto a muchos otros librarían una guerra en pequeña escala para defender esta ciudad y a todos sus habitantes.

* * *

En cuanto a Aria.

-¡¿Por qué también estoy siendo evacuada?!- exclamo está dentro de una carrosa con muchos otros habitantes que iban a ser evacuados.

Todo indicaba que nuestra princesa vampiro iba a dar un paseo.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Rincón De Ítems:**_

Hoy hablaremos de los grilletes de Káiser, son unos intems llamados:

 _ **[Las Esposas De Glaron]**_

Son unos antiguos grilletes bendecidos por el Dios Glaron quien tiene control sobre los torbellinos y los tifones, Káiser los usa para poder volar tanto como él quiera o como su mana se lo permita.

Eso fue todo por este rincón de Ítems, nos veremos la próxima, Mataneee.

* * *

Listo, Finito, otro capítulo de este Fic para el saco, debo disculparme por no actualizar en un tiempo, pero con el trabajo y las drogas (Coff…LoL…Borderlands…entre otros) no me dejan tiempo, este ya está terminado y pronto tendré listo el de el clan perdido, sean pacientes mis pequeños.

Les tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente capítulo, tanto con la batalla, el arma de Issei, y lo que todos dijeron en los comentarios, así es mis pequeños, LEEEMON.

PD: aquellos que sean loleros mi Nick es igual Rise209, busco gente buena para Rankear.

Sin más que decir sin entrar en Spoilers me despido, les hablo su fiel escritor y amigo (Joputa) RiseX-209 nos vemos Chao.


	3. La Batalla De Asterlan

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro, con Personajes de la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi así como de los muchos otros de los cual tomare algo prestado.

* * *

 _ **Diálogos:**_

-Un nuevo mundo a explorar, ¡no sé si sentirme asustado o emocionado!- personaje hablando.

"Deja que tu voluntad haga arder con fuerza el poder en tu interior" comunicación telepática, Holográficas, etc.

(¡Por la santa madre de Dios! ¡Mira el tamaño de esos Oppais PAPA!) Personajes pensando.

 _*aprende de tus errores, y estos serán la clave para tu desarrollo*_ recuerdos.

* * *

Capitulo Tres _**[La Batalla De Asterlan]**_

* * *

 _ **-Plaza Central De La Ciudad De Asterlan: 20:00-**_

* * *

Hace mucho que el sol ya había caído y las dos lunas iluminaban el firmamento, antorchas iluminaban la plaza de Asterlan donde cientos de "Personas" se habían reunido, todos con un único objetivo en común.

¡Pelear Por Su Libertad!

Aventureros, gente de la ciudad dispuesta a pelear por su hogar, soldados de la federación, todos unidos con el único objetivo de detener la invasión de los Devas que vendría a destruir la ciudad al amanecer.

Habían un sin-muero de diferentes razas, hombres y mujeres por igual armados con espadas, lanzas, mazas, sus propias garras, cuchillas y bastones mágicos.

Se había improvisado una tarima en la plaza, encima de ella estaban dos personas, uno de ellos era el líder de la armada de la federación Leónidas Káiser Tercero y el otro era el Héroe que vino de otro mundo para salvar este mundo, Hyoudou Issei.

(Que se joda el puto narrador, ¿Cómo carajo me metí en esto?)

Issei se mantenía parado firme junto a Káiser, este le había dicho que sería su segundo al mando en esta batalla pero estando ahora frente a tantas diferentes razas y sabiendo que una feroz batalla estaba por suceder, no podía sino estar nervioso.

(Carajo esto es demasiado para alguien que vivió una vida normal y corriente) pensó Issei al ver a tantas personas, su rostro estaba azul y sudaba a mares.

Fue entonces que sintió una gran mano en su espalda, al voltear vio que se trataba de Káiser.

-supongo que esto debe ser algún nuevo para ti, no te culpo por estar asustado- Exclamo Káiser comprendiendo a Issei, a leguas se notaba que Issei no estaba bien.

-es una mescla de muchas emociones, pero si estoy asustado, creo que estoy más asustado que la vez que mi Ex novia me dijo que tuvo un atraso- exclamo Issei recordado quizás el susto más grande de su vida.

Pero eso será una historia para otro día.

-superando nuestros miedos es como seguimos adelante- fueron las sabias palabras de Káiser.

Palabras que Issei escuchó atentamente.

Káiser se paró en el centro de la tarima.

Esferas de luz sobrevolaron sobre Káiser imitando a lo que serían unos reflectores, emanando una potente luz sobre él.

Todos los que estaban en la plaza centraron su atención en Káiser.

-compañeros, nos enfrentamos a una difícil situación, pronto una flota de Devas aparecerán por el norte para atacarnos- exclamo Káiser iniciando un discurso, la fuerza de su voz se extendía hacia todos los presentes reunidos en la plaza.

-no conocemos a ciencia cierta de cuantos Devas vienen en la flota, está claro que nos superaran en número, ¡Pero aun así no nos rendiremos!- rugió.

-¡Hooo!-

-ya son diez años desde que el Maou y su armada de Devas empezaron a atacar indiscriminadamente este mundo sumiendo a sus pacíficos habitantes en miedo por sus vidas, las vidas que una vez fueron salvadas por el Legendario Héroe quien valerosamente peleo contra el anterior Maou-

Issei se sorprendió levemente, sospecho que ya que Káiser saco el tema del Héroe significaba que ahora hablaría de él frente a todas estas personas.

-¡Las cosas cambiaran! ¡Llego el momento de que nosotros hagamos frente al Maou! ¡Un Nuevo Héroe ha aparecido para guiarnos hacia la victoria!- exclamo con fuerza Káiser logrando que su voz resonara lejos.

Sonidos de sorpresa empezaron a escucharse, los presentes sorprendidos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos ante la revelación de un nuevo Héroe.

-¡Esta persona es Issei, un ser humano!- exclamo Káiser presentando a Issei frente a todos.

Las luces se centraron en Issei quien ahora se sentía más nervioso que antes al tener tantas miradas puestas en su persona.

(Vamos Issei, no es momento de estar asustado, papa no nos dijo que nuestro más grande enemigo es nuestro propio miedo, káiser también nos lo recordó)

Inhalando y exhalando para calmarse, Issei dio un paso al frente lleno de determinación.

Ahora delante de todos Issei intuyo de que debía hacer algo para demostrar quién era, por lo cual entro en su modo de Hyper ultima voluntad.

Sus ojos de color castaño claro cambiaron a un naranja intenso, los guantes de cuero rojo en sus manos sufrieron una transformación convirtiéndose en guantes metálicos de color rojo y por ultimo una llama naranja apareció en su frente brillando con intensidad.

-¡Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei el nuevo Héroe!- exclamo con fuerza y rebosante de determinación alzando un puño hacia el cielo.

FLUSH

De su puño una gran bola de fuego salió despedida, ascendiendo al firmamento y explotando en muchas partes igualando a los fuegos artificiales.

Luego de esa pequeña presentación.

-¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Rugidos de asombro y emoción llenaron la plaza.

Todos habían aceptado a la primera de que Issei era un ser humano, los magos y hechiceros notaron en él una energía nunca antes vista para sus ojos.

Aquellos que eran luchadores o guerreros habían notado en él un aura combativa imponente.

Luego de esa breve introducción Issei prosiguió.

-puede que sea un desconocido en este mundo y desconozco muchas cosas, pero al igual que ustedes fui atacado por esos Devas y por poco morí- exclamo Issei con fuerza –por esa y otras razones pienso pelear con todas mis fuerzas para defender esta ciudad, ¡¿estarían dispuestos a ayudarme?!-

-¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Nuevamente las personas rugieron.

Quizás se debía a que todas estas personas lo estaban apoyando, pero ahora todos los nervios y miedos en Issei se habían esfumado.

Luego de eso Káiser volvió a tomar la palabra.

-como ya sabrán una nave repleta de Devas se dirigen hacia nosotros- señalando al frente –al amanecer esa nave llegara por el norte, ¡Nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para el combate!-

-¡WHOOOOOO!-

-¡No les mentiré con palabras bonitas, den por seguro que habrán bajas, amigos, familiares, su seres queridos podrían morir en esta batalla! ¡¿Aun así piensan seguir y pelear?!-

Hubo un breve silencio en la plaza, pero luego fue remplazado por un estridente rugido.

-¡Pelearemos hasta el final!- exclamaron todos alzando sus armas.

Issei miro a todas estas personas dispuestas a pelear hasta el final para proteger a sus seres queridos, a su hogar, su libertad y a su mundo.

Sus ojos naranjas estaban centrados en la victoria, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas para defender esta pequeña ciudad.

Sería su primer y gran paso para convertirse en el Héroe que salvaría al mundo de la completa destrucción.

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Opening 04: _**88 L.M.C**_

 _ **Wasurete Shimau Darou**_

Una llama de la ultima voluntad color naranja, rodeada por otras de diferente color, y detrás se podian ver distintos anillos y cajas.

 _ **Katani Tsumoru Kanashimi Wa Nagareru Hoshi No Te Ni Dakare**_

Se puede ver a Issei despertando en medio de un bosque desconocido.

 _ **Tameiki Hitotsu De RESET Sareru**_

Ahora se puede ver a Issei con una llama naranja detrás de él, además de una silueta oscurecida con una llama roja detrás.

 _ **Mugen No LOOP No You Na Nibisa**_

Se pueden ver otras siluetas oscurecidas, de las cuales tenían llamas de color amarillo, verde, azul detrás.

 _ **Migimuke Hidari Ga Toomawari Demo Sore De Iinda**_

Mas Siluetas ennegrecidas con diferentes llamas detrás, siendo la última de color morado, unos ojos rojos y brillantes se podían ver.

 _ **Kazega Fukitsukeruno Wa Kiitto**_

Se pueden ver unas tierras cubiertas por la oscuridad y un Castillo alzándose en una colina.

 _ **Biru No Sukima Wo Tobikau Zetsuon Ga Kimi Ni Kikoe Naiyouni**_

Pasamos dentro del castillo, donde se ven diferentes criaturas todas portando un anillo e inclinándose frente a la figura de alguien sentado en un trono.

 _ **Yozora Ni Egakareta**_

La imagen cambia a Issei siendo rodeado por varios debas, activando sus guantes y desenfundando una Nueva Katana.

 _ **Hoshi Wo Tsunagu Monogatari Sono Mune Kogareru Gensou**_

Issei se vio superado por los Devas, siendo arrojado hacia atrás con fuerza y apunto de recibir más daño.

 _ **Wasurete Shimau Darou**_

Fue entonces de que antes de que lo golpearan, barias siluetas aparecieron para ayudar a Issei, entre ellas estaba Aria.

 _ **Mawari Michi Ni Saiteta Hana Naita Ato No Kizuatomo**_

Issei al ver eso volvió a ponerse de pie, aumentando el calor de sus llamas al recordar a sus amigos en su mundo.

 _ **Kakae Ta Mama Aruite Yukeba ii**_

Apuntando sus manos hacia el frente, disparando un torrente de llamas de la última voluntad para borrar a todos los Devas.

 _ **Instrumental**_

Se ve a Aria quien está llorando, a una Lal vistiendo una capucha con una cicatriz en el rostro y varios anillos en los dedos y un visor.

Fin Del Opening.

* * *

 _ **-Centro De Operaciones: 22:00-**_

* * *

Luego de la reunión en la plaza se montó una basa estratégica de operaciones en el centro de la ciudad.

Desde ahí un pequeño grupo se encargaría de dirigir los diferentes escuadrones que se desplegarían para esta batalla.

En total habría cuatro grupos.

Infantería: los que se encargarían de ir directo al combate, la mayoría conformado por guerreros, luchadores y asesinos de rango cercano.

Rangers: aquellos armados con arcos, armas de energía entre otras variantes de ataque a distancia, ellos se encargarían de derribar a cualquier amenaza aérea.

Supports: Magos y hechiceros especializados en magia de refuerzo los cuales serían distribuidos en cada pelotón para ayudar.

Y por último los Healers: aquellos que se mantendrían junto al puesto de mando para sanar a los heridos, quizás ellos eran los más importantes de todos.

Justo ahora Issei se encontraba fuera de la carpa central, observando el cielo nocturno con los brazos cruzados.

Káiser le había dicho que esperar unos momentos fuera mientras el discutía con los líderes de escuadrón.

-supongo que esto tomara un tiempo…que raro, siento que me estoy olvidando de algo- exclamo teniendo la muy leve impresión que se estaba olvidando de algo, o de alguien.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar- Káiser salió de la tienda –acompáñame, te explicare lo que haremos en la operación de mañana-

De reojo Issei pudo ver a unas tres personas dentro de la tienda, uno era bajo y a Issei le recordó claramente a un Topo aunque vistiendo una túnica y con gafas.

La otra persona era alguien que llamaba la atención de Issei por dos simples razones, uno que era una mujer hermosa de cabellos largos color purpura, vistiendo una blusa con un gran escote que dejaba apreciar muy bien sus grandes atributos, un sombrero muy parecido al de los magos y la otra parte que más le llamaba la atención a Issei.

Es que de la cintura para abajo tenia tentáculos iguales al de un calamar.

(Me intriga y aterra el pensar cómo sería tener relaciones sexuales con ella…creo que estoy mal de la cabeza) Pensó Issei con una mirada opaca y auto reprochándose.

Por último la otra persona era un Minotauro en toda regla envuelto en una armadura pesada y en su espalda había una enorme hacha.

Ya una vez dentro de la tienda los otros tres comenzaron a analizar a Issei con la mirada.

-ya veo, ciertamente como nos lo mencionaste Káiser, este "Humano" emana una energía muy diferente a la nuestra- exclamo el topo caminando alrededor de Issei estudiándolo –un gusto, soy Uler mago especialista- se presentó estirando su pata hacia Issei.

-u-un gusto- saludo Issei formalmente estrechando su "Mano" con la del pequeño topo humanoide.

BLAM

Un estruendo, Issei giro la cabeza y vio su propio reflejo en el hacha del minotauro el cual se había parado a su costado.

(Es oficial, aquí me siento como una pulga) pensó Issei ante la notoria diferencia de altura.

-bueno, en comparación a otros tienes una apariencia pasable Humano, Mi Nombre es Alistar, Aventurero rango Platino- Exclamo este palmeando "Suavemente" la cabeza de Issei.

-duele, ¿Qué quisiste decir con mi apariencia?- las palabras de Alistar había llamado la atención de Issei.

Fue entonces que unos tentáculos se aferraron a su cintura y brazos, la mujer se había acercado a Issei, sujetándolo por el mentón y mirándola de forma seductora.

-te daré un 8, tienes un buen rostro pero no demasiado remarcable, un físico trabajado, un aura fiera y que emana poderío, dime chico ¿te gustaría ser mío?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?- Issei estaba confuso a más no poder.

-Liliana, deja al chico en paz quieres- Káiser había aparecido detrás y suavemente la golpeo en la cabeza.

Debido a ese leve golpe la mujer conocida como Liliana soltó a Issei el cual ligeramente asustado se apartó.

-Phi, que malo eres Káiser sabes que mi curiosidad me puede más- exclamo haciendo un puchero adorable.

Viendo a ambos parecía que Káiser y Liliana se llevaban muy bien.

-si te preguntas se debe a que esos dos son amigos desde pequeños, por cierto te salvaste, esa mujer tiene la manía de sobrepasarse al estudiar lo que le llama la atención, hubieras terminado diseccionado- exclamo Uler mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-¡Ehhhhhhh!- Issei no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mirando de reojo a la mujer.

Este le dio una sonrisa cálida, pero para Issei fue como si acabara de estar en el polo norte.

(Ok mantenerse alejado de ella lo más que se pueda) pensó sudando frio y su rostro completamente azul.

-¡Buajajajaja, esto es sin duda divertido!- Exclamo Alistar junto a una estrepitosa risa.

Luego de unos momentos Káiser le explico que estos tres eran los líderes a cargo de los cuatro escuadrones.

Uler del escuadrón Rangers, Alistar de la Infantería y Liliana de los Supports, además de que había alguien más que sería el líder de los Healers pero aun no llegaba.

-la estrategia que usaremos será esta-

Usando una bola de cristal que estaba encima de la mesa, una proyección sobre una de las paredes de la tienda apareció.

En ella se veía la ciudad y los alrededores de esta desde una perspectiva elevada.

Usando un banquito para estar a una mejor altura, Uler comenzó a señalar puntos estratégicos.

-por lo que sabemos el crucero vendrá por el norte-

La imagen paso, ahora frente a ellos aparecía una enorme nave voladora.

El ambiente era serio en la tienda, por el tamaño de la nave quizás esta tendría unos 5.000 o 10.000 Devas en su interior y eso no era nada bueno.

-será una batalla muy desigual para nosotros, nuestras fuerzas no superan los 200, ¿la federación nos apoyara?- le pregunto Uler a Káiser.

-si, una enorme armada se dirige hacia nosotros en estos momentos, el problema recae en cuanto tiempo les tomara llegar, es probable que no lleguen hasta el medio-Día- exclamo serio.

-para esos momentos quizás ya no habrá nada que proteger- exclamo Liliana mientras fumaba de una pipa que saco de entre sus ropas –nuestra meta será sobrevivir hasta el mediodía ¿o me equivoco?-

-me temo que sí, la otra opción que nos queda es-

-abordar la Nave y destruir el núcleo de control central de los Devas- Exclamo Alistar diciendo la otra alternativa.

Issei únicamente los escuchaba en silencio, estas personas ya tenían más experiencia enfrentándose a los Devas que él.

-pero abordar la nave no será algo fácil de hacer, pero se podría lograr si el número de personas en abordar fuera bajo- exclamo Uler mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-¿Cómo cuantas personas serían necesarias para abordar la nave?- exclamo Issei ganándose la atención de todos.

El sentía que era su labor ya que por su culpa todo esto estaba pasando.

-hmm…dos personas- exclamo Uler.

Un número muy bajo, pero quizás el que tenía mayor probabilidad de abordar.

-permítanme-

-no tan rápido chico- Alistar interrumpió a Issei –el abordar no será la única parte difícil, también esta enfrentarse a quien los está controlando-

-sin ánimos a ofender, dudo que tengas las fuerzas como para hacer algo- exclamo Uler serio mirando a Issei.

-piensan que soy débil, ¿es eso?- exclamo Issei mirando seriamente a los presentes.

-no lo tomes a mal chico, pero no conocemos tu fuerza y existe la posibilidad de que mueras- fueron las palabras de Alistar.

-entiendo, entonces sí puedo probar mi fuerza me dejaran participar en el abordaje- exclamo Issei serio encarando a los presentes.

Káiser se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, conocía el poder de Issei pero aun así quería ver cuál era todo el poder que el castaño tenia.

Mientras que los otros tres se miraban entre ellos.

-está bien, calcularemos cual es el nivel en el que estas- exclamo Uler bajando del banquito –sígueme, haremos esto afuera-

Issei asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo al pequeño topo afuera.

Los demás también salieron, mas ellos solo serían simples espectadores.

Una vez afuera Issei y Uler se separaron tres metros lejos del otro.

-como me evaluaras ¿con una pelea?- pregunto Issei preparándose para pelear en caso de que lo ameritara.

-hah- Uler suspiro cansado -veo que eres como Alistar, mucho musculo poco cerebro, ¿piensas que todo se arregla peleando?- entonces procedió a sacar algo de su túnica.

-¿eh? Entonces… ¿Cómo vas a evaluarme?-

-con esto- Uler saco un bola de cristal de sus ropas –este es un medidor portátil de Fiama Voltios, consiste en determinar mediante una cantidad de números el nivel de llamas que tienes- explico él lo más fácil que fuera posible.

Uler se acercó y le entrego la esfera de cristal a Issei.

-usa el poder que demostraste hace un rato, dependiendo de tu nivel se te permitirá ir o no, debes pasar como mínimo los 5.000 Fiama Voltios-

Issei se quedó mirando unos instantes la esfera en su mano, luego mirando a su pequeño evaluador.

-no me culpen si se rompe- Issei decidió ir con todo y expulsar todo su poder.

(N/A: Escuchar Tsuna Awakens OST)

FIUSH

Llamas, una gran cantidad de Shinuki No Hono comenzaron a emanar de las manos de Issei.

La llama en su frente brillaba con una intensidad increíble.

Las llamas sobrantes comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor formando un tornado de fuego que cubría al castaño y se elevaba hasta el cielo.

De no ser por el hecho de que a través del fuego se podía ver la figura de Issei cualquiera dudaría que él estuviera dentro del tornado.

-increíble, cuanto poder, cuanta pureza en esas hermosas llamas naranjas, hmmm cada vez más deseo adueñarme de este chico- exclamo Liliana "Toqueteándose" un poco.

Issei quizás acababa de despertar algo en esa mujer, algo que era bueno y a la vez malo para él

.

Alistar por su parte sonreía de oreja a oreja, a él poco le importaba lo del poder de las llamas y todo eso, solo le importaba la fuerza que alguien demostraba.

Káiser simplemente asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Uler por su parte miraba igual de serio que siempre tal despliegue de poder.

(Quizás las palabras de Káiser no estén del todo erradas, este humano quizás si pueda superar las pruebas que muchos fallaron y lograra derrotar al Maou)

El tornado de llamas se disipo, quedando únicamente en el centro Issei en su estado Hyper.

El suelo a su alrededor se había derretido por la intensidad de las llamas.

-ten, dime cuanto es el nivel que tengo- exclamo Issei acercándose y entregándole la esfera a Uler.

Al recibir la esfera Uler pudo notar que esta pese a haber estado sumergida en unas intensas llamas no se encontraba caliente en lo más minino, más bien se sentía muy fría.

Luego paso a observar la cantidad que Issei había obtenido.

-…- Uler se había sorprendido un poco -9.000 Fiama Voltios- dijo claro y conciso para que el resto lo escucharan.

Una sorpresa para todos, no esperaban que este chico tuviera tal poder.

-Fiuu, conque 9.000 eh, está al nivel de un aventurero de rango oro Jajajaja Sorprendente, me alegra haber encontrado a alguien fuerte- Exclamo Alistar se notaba lo feliz que estaba solamente en su tono de voz.

-está decidido, me adueñare de ese chico, muero de ganas de experimentar con el- ella comenzaba a jadear de una manera espeluznante mientras movía sus dedos y tentáculos.

-nunca dude- Káiser se acercó a Issei –esta decidido, tu y yo abordaremos la nave enemiga y la destruiremos desde adentro-

-me molesto un poco el hecho de que no confiaran de mi propia fuerza- exclamo Issei regresando a su estado normal cruzando los brazos –puede que hace poco descubriera este poder y empezara a entrenar con él, pero ya lo domino en su mayoría-

-Jajajaja, nos disculpamos por eso chico, pero realmente eres fuerte- exclamo Alistar quien nuevamente palmeaba la cabeza de Issei.

Issei no dijo nada, observando la forma tan simple y algo cabeza-hueca de ser de Alistar, no pudo evitar pensar en el parecido entre Alistar y a su mejor amigo.

(Puede que Toujou estuviera feliz de venir a un mundo como este)

Luego de eso ellos terminaron de planear la operación y se le comunico la estrategia seguir a todos los demás que participarían.

Otra cosa es que Issei no llego a conocer a la persona encargada del equipo de los Healers.

* * *

Una hora pasó, Issei y káiser ambos se hallaban sentados en una banca en la plaza, ambos compartiendo una lata de café caliente.

(Máquinas expendedoras, si me dicen que hay aeropuertos me pegó un tiro) pensó Issei preguntándose qué otra cosa similar a su mundo tenia este.

-Esta será una pelea difícil-

-y que lo digas, ya de por si los Devas son un problema y quien sabe de lo que es capaz el gorila ese- exclamo Issei terminándose el café y lanzando la lata a un cesto de basura cercano.

Entro de un solo intento, aun no perdía el toque de sus momentos de jugador de baloncesto en la secundaria.

-las fuerzas del Maou no son únicamente los Devas, también existen aquellos que siguen al Maou a cambio de poder y riquezas- exclamo Káiser serio, aunque con su cara cualquier cosa sonaría seria.

-creo que el termino venderle tu alma al diablo quedaría muy bien para esas personas… ¿hay demonios en este mundo?-

-hmm, ah sí los hay, pero ellos no vienen a nuestro plano con frecuencia, los demonios viven en el inframundo mientras que los ángeles en el Edén, quizás los únicos que pisan este plano serían los caídos- le explico Káiser a Issei –raras veces se ven a ángeles o demonios en nuestro plano-

-este mundo no deja de sorprenderme-

-bueno, para nosotros el que un ser Humano este aquí ya es una sorpresa, aunque luego de verte con detenimiento hay varias razas que se asemejan físicamente a ustedes-

-los vampiros-

-esos y más, aunque el hecho de que ya no haya seres humanos no es del todo cierto-

-¿quieres decir que hay más seres humanos haya afuera?-

-yo no los llamaría humanos, pero ciertamente sus ancestro fueron en parte humanos, se trata de una muy antigua raza que está casi extinta, ellos solían existir en el continente oscuro-

-…- Issei escuchaba atentamente a Káiser.

-y por curioso que suene, tanto tu como yo compartimos relación con ellos, se tratan de los descendientes de los humanos y los leones rojos, los Fanalis-

-Fanalis… ¿has visto a uno?-

-por desgracia no, ya no quedan muchos de ellos, los pocos que quedan se esconden ya que son capturados y vendidos como esclavos-

-veo que este mundo no es muy diferente al mío, guerras, esclavos, maltratos-

-un mundo donde la paz y tranquilidad gobiernen no existe, pero tampoco quiere decir que no se pueda lograr, a mí también me gustaría retirarme y pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con mi esposa e hija-

-¿tienes esposa e hijos?-

-claro que si, donde me ves ya tengo más de 30 años, edad para que uno ya tenga su vida hecha- Káiser saco un relicario de su bolsillo.

Abriéndolo y enseñándole la foto dentro.

-esta es mi esposa junto a mi pequeña- exclamo este perdiendo por completo esa aura seria que tenía y pareciendo más el típico padre tonto por sus hijos y esposa.

Él lo fato Issei vio a Káiser junto a una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y con claros rasgos de un león, orejas cola así como garras y las piernas, entre ambos estaba una pequeña de cabello blanco.

(Tío con suerte, una bella esposa para alguien con un claro aspecto de peleador aguerrido)

La conversación tomo un rumbo raro luego de eso, era más Káiser hablando y hablando de su esposa e hijas.

* * *

Ya era cerca de la media-noche y toda la ciudad se encontraba en mucho movimiento.

Las defensas se preparaban.

Los combatientes se preparaban utilizando sus mejores armas y armaduras.

Los magos sus mejores hechizos.

Pero Issei justo ahora no tenía que hacer y se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad.

De vez en cuando era detenido por algunas personas quienes lo miraban curioso por ser un humano, pero aun así tenía tiempo de sobra.

Según Káiser debía descansar al menos un poco, puesto a que en solo este día Issei ya había hecho uso de su poder en dos ocasiones.

Y bueno quizás si lo necesitaba, usar el Hyper modo ya no lo dejaba tan cansado como la primera vez, pero aun consumía mucha de sus energías.

Pero había algo que seguía molestando a Issei.

-hmm…que raro, este sentimiento permanece, este molesto sentimiento de que me estoy olvidando de algo- dijo Issei para sí mismo mientes tomaba pose de pensador.

Sujetándose la barbilla con los ojos cerrados en un intento de recordar que olvidaba, pero nada, por mucho que intensase no recordaba que estaba olvidando.

-qué más da, si lo olvide tan fácil quiere decir que no era nada importante desde un principio- exclamo mientras se disponía a seguir su camino hacia el hotel a dormir un poco.

- **Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que no fui nada importante para ti desde un principio?** -

Issei se congelo dónde estaba parado, empezó a sudar frio y se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

La persona detrás de él emitía una clara aura hostil dirigido hacia únicamente su persona.

Por fin Issei recordaba que estaba olvidando, o mejor a quien estaba olvidando por completo.

-creo que ya valí verga-

Aria estaba detrás de Issei con los brazos cruzados resaltando sus pechos, una vena de enfado pulsante en su frente y rodeada por un aura negra.

Issei lo sabía a la perfección, sabía que de esta no salía bien parado.

-ah…-

-¡Silencio!-

Issei no replico, cerro la boca rápido.

-tu vienes conmigo- exclamo ella pasándole de largo, indicándole con el dedo que la siguiera.

No importa que hiciera sabía que de esta no salía impune, y no quería hacer enojar más a su compañera por lo cual con un aura pesimista empezó a seguir a la vampiresa.

Luego de una caminata incómodamente silenciosa Aria e Issei llegaron al hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

Aria le indico a Issei que pasara primero, a lo cual como un robot Issei obedeció.

(Seguro me mata, y no es para menos, me olvide completamente de ella) pensó Issei sudando a mares.

Le aterraba pensar que es lo que Aria le haría.

CLACK

Pudo oír como la puerta se cerraba con seguro.

GLUP

Issei trago duro, pero no caería sin pelear, al menos intentaría disculparse eh explicarle la situación.

-Aria, sé que me olvide de ti pero se debió ah…- Issei se giró para hablarle pero no termino de decir lo que quería cuando de repente se vio tirado en el suelo.

Con la vampiresa encima de él y con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

CHOMP

-¡!- Issei abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido.

Justo ahora Aria le estaba mordiendo el cuello, cosa a la cual el nunca espero que sucediera.

Podía sentir como su sangre era succionada, sintiéndose débil y a la vez… ¿excitado?

-Aria…Detente…- su voz sonaba extraña.

Pero la vampiresa no respondía, es como si estuviera en un trance mientras bebía la sangre de Issei.

Luego de quizás unos dos minutos Aria se separó del cuello de Issei, sus labios se habían pintado de rojo debido a la sangre y un poco de estaba bajaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Su mirada era vidriosa y estaba más que claro que se encontraba en un estado de frenesí.

Issei podía sentir como es que ella estaba excitada, pues los húmedos jugos que provenían de la entrepierna de Aria le estaban manchando todo el pantalón.

Pero lo que no pensaba que sucedería es que su propio miembro se encontrara tan erecto, es como si la mordida de Aria le hubiera inyectado alguna especie de afrodisiaco.

-Aria…hah… ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?...hah…- le costaba hablar.

Su respiración era agitada, el lívido estaba nublando su conciencia.

-esto es tú culpa…hah…- exclamo débilmente ella.

Pudo escuchar a Aria, su voz estaba cargada con lujuria cosa que no sabía él por qué pero le erizaba la piel, mirándola como podía vio como esta comenzaba a quitarse parte de sus ropas.

Dejando su capa por un lado, quitándose su blusa y falda, dejando sus pechos de moderado tamaño a la vista cubiertos únicamente por una fina tela de lencería negra.

Sus bragas empapadas a más no poder, quizás por el morbo se había dejado puesta sus medias y los guantes negros con arreglos florales que siempre usaba.

-¿mi…hah…culpa?-

-si… ¡todo esto es tu maldita culpa!- exclamo ella ejerciendo fuerza y arrancándole la camisa a Issei rompiéndosela en pedazos.

Mirando embobada el físico trabajado de Issei, el cual no era demasiado para su edad, pero su pecho estaba bien marcado.

Ella comenzó a lamer el pecho de Issei, jugando con los pezones de este mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba cual serpiente hacia los pantalones del castaño.

-Hah…- Issei comenzó a jadear, su erecto miembro comenzaba a dolerle.

-tú tienes la culpa, no puedo pasar una noche sin beber un poco de tu sangre- exclamo ella entre lamidas, subiendo y lamiendo la mejilla de Issei.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Hah!- Issei soltó un fuerte gemido, Aria había empezado a jugar con su pene.

-desde que sucedió lo de Castlevania, desde que bebí por primera vez tu sangre quede jodida, soy joven aun y tú fuiste la primera persona de la cual bebí sangre, los vampiros tenemos la estricta regla de solo beber sangre de quienes serán nuestros compañeros por toda la eternidad-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás diciendo que?-

-si, tú eres mío y solo mío, de igual forma soy tuya y solo tuya- exclamo ella sentándose sobre el erecto miembro de Issei.

Meciéndose lentamente para el tortuoso placer de Issei al tener ambos sexos frotándose el uno con el otro.

-Aria…Debes parar…no estás en tus cabales- exclamo Issei aunque ya para él le era difícil el aguantarse.

-no me importa, me eh estado aguantando por mucho tiempo- exclamo ella acercando su rostro al de Issei para poder besarlo –días, eh estado días suprimiendo mi sed, aguantando mis instintos más bajos-

Comenzó a besarlo, introducir su lengua en la boca de Issei, disfrutando del gusto de la saliva del castaño.

Su piel se erizaba por el contacto de sus pechos con los pectorales de Issei.

Su húmeda vagina continuaba rozándose con el duro miembro de Issei, ya no podía aguantar más, lo deseaba, deseaba que este pene la penetrara y le hiciera ver estrellas.

-¿sabías que todos estos días mientras tu dormías me masturbaba oliendo tus ropas?, simplemente no podía evitarlo-

Issei estaba recibiendo mucha información, y cada vez más su mente se nublaba.

Sin esperar más ella acomodo el erecto miembro de Issei en la entrada de su vagina.

-…gha…Aria…- Issei se sentía humillado, era la segunda vez que algo así le sucedía.

(Maldición… ¡No seré al que violen de nuevo!) Algo hizo un crack en la mente de Issei.

Fue entonces que ya no le importó lo que pasara, sujetando a la vampira por las caderas y empalándola con su miembro.

-¡GHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Aria soltó un fuerte chillido de dolor y placer.

Finalmente lo que había deseado desde hace mucho estaba pasando, estaba haciendo el amor con Issei, pese a que todo empezó como una violación hacia el castaño.

Issei empezó a empujar sus caderas desde abajo, apretando ambos pechos con sus manos.

Luego se reincorporo para estar cara a cara con Aria, besándola con una mescla de pasión y lujuria.

FLUSH

-¡!-

Issei se sorprendió un poco, repentinamente las alas en la espalda de Aria crecieron de tamaño.

Issei ya sabía que Aria tenía alas de murciélago pero eras pequeña y se ocultaban gracias a su capa, pero ahora eran sumamente grandes.

Aria envolvió a Issei con sus alas quizás en un intento de no separarse de él, así como clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Issei.

Las fuertes envestidas ascendentes que propinaba Issei estaban golpeando justo el punto más sensible de Aria.

Dejándola sin fuerza alguna y temblando como gelatina en las robustas manos de Issei.

Los dulces gemidos que Aria le estaba dando eran música para los oídos de Issei.

-a ver si te gusta- quizás para vengarse por lo de hace un rato Issei ataco el blanquecino cuello de Aria dándole una mordida propia.

Los ojos de Aria se ensancharon, su cuerpo se tensó y una inmensa oleada de placer la supero, su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Sus paredes internas se estrecharon estrangulando con fuerza el pene de Issei.

Pero aun así Issei ya estaba listo para seguir, golpeando con su pene el lugar más importante de Aria mientras la besaba y apretaba sus nalgas con sus manos.

-te amo, te amo, te amo- eran las palabras que Aria estaba soltando, quizás había perdido la capacidad de hablar salvo por esas dos simples palabras.

-…Hah…- en cambio Issei se limitó a jadear y rugir como un animal en celo.

Issei se tumbó quedando encima de Aria, esta aprisiono la cintura del castaño con sus piernas.

Ambos estaban por alcanzar el clímax, por lo cual Issei le dio un empalagoso beso doble a Aria, uno en los labios y otro en la parte más profunda de la vampiresa.

-¡HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Aria chillo de placer dentro de la boca de Issei, su cuerpo se tensó al máximo producto del orgasmo.

Podía sentir como un cálido líquido inundaba su interior, manchando su mente con un blanco puro.

Todas las fuerzas en su cuerpo la abandonaron, su respiración era irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba tentando sin querer más aun a Issei.

-Hah…Hah…- Issei había entrado en un trance del cual no despertaría hasta haber saciado hasta la última gota de su lujuria.

Por lo cual prosiguió a seguir atacando a Aria.

Dándole la vuelta dejando a la vampiresa boca abajo, sujetándola por el trasero y de una sola estocada introduciéndose hasta el fondo.

-Ghhhh…- Aria soltó otro gemido.

Issei continuo arremetiendo con fuerza, molestándola con penetraciones lentas y tortuosas que luego se volvían rápidas para el placer de Aria, volviendo a hacerlo lento.

Issei pego el cuerpo de Aria al suyo, sintiendo las alas de la vampiresa en su pecho, mordisqueando las puntiagudas orejas de ella.

Aria comenzaba a verse superada, demasiado placer para poder aguantar, su conciencia comenzaba a marcharse, pero antes de que eso pasara quiso revelar la fantasía que había estado teniendo desde que cayó enamorada por Issei.

-¡Córrete dentro! ¡Embarázame Ise, dame tu hijo te lo suplico!- exclamo ella derramando lágrimas y saliva.

Con una última estocada Issei volvió a verter su carga en las profundidades de Aria.

Esta ya no daba para más, pero Issei aún se encontraba listo para algunas rondas más.

Por las siguientes dos horas continuaron teniendo sexo salvaje que termino rompiendo casi todo el mobiliario en la habitación.

* * *

 _ **-Asterlan: 05:00-**_

* * *

Faltaba muy poco para el amanecer.

La batalla estaba por empezar y todos ya estaban en sus posiciones a la espera de que la Nave se asomara por el horizonte.

Issei por su parte acababa de despertarse luego de haber recobrado sus sentidos y recordando lo que había pasado con Aria.

Tenía mucho que decirle a la vampiresa pero no era el momento, además que esta se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente y completamente desnuda sobre la cama.

Fijándose la hora este se puso la chaqueta de cuero negro para cubrirse ya que Aria le había roto la camisa, arropando a Aria antes de irse, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la herrería One Eye de Lucy.

Por el camino Issei pudo ver a los demás combatientes, notando que pese a lo que se había dicho, había miedo en todos.

Lugo de doblar en la esquina Issei llego a la herrería.

GATCHA

Issei entro en la herrería dirigiéndose hacia la parte de atrás, donde se hallaba la fragua donde Lucy estaba reformando la Katana.

-Lamento el retraso- exclamo Issei recuperando el aliento tras haber corrido.

Allí ya lo esperaba el ciclope Lucy quien terminaba de darle los últimos toques a la "Katana"

-no te preocupes, justo estaba por terminar con ella- exclamo ella secándose el sudor por el intenso calor de la fragua –hmm, ¿Por qué estas sin camisa? ¿Y porque tras una venda alrededor del cuello?-

-una larga historia- exclamo para no entrar en detalles.

Pero Issei se quedó unos momentos embobado observando al ciclope, debía reconocer que los gigantescos pechos de Lucy empapados de sudor eran algo que distraía mucho, su abdomen era marcado y aunque era algo robusta para sus gustos debía admitir que la figura de la chica ciclope era atrayente.

(Mierda supongo que aún estoy medio tonto por lo que paso) se auto reprocho, no era el momento.

Luego procedió a quedarse tranquilo a observar como Lucy terminaba de darle los últimos toques a su arma.

Issei vio como toda la hoja de la Katana estaba al rojo vivo, notando también que el filo de esta era algo dentado.

Lucy introdujo el filo dentro de un pozo de agua que tenía cerca, luego de un rato la saco, revelando lo que era la hoja de la espada la cual tenía un color rojo intenso.

-y ahora a unir el filo con el armazón, seguro que te encantara esta nueva preciosidad que acabo de crear para ti- exclamo la ciclope con una sonrisa.

Su orgullo como herrera estaba en juego y estaba claro que haría un arma de gran calidad para este Héroe.

Llevando la hoja del arma hacia otra habitación Issei la siguió.

Issei se sentía como un niño apunto de recibir un regalo, impaciente siguió a Lucy a la otra habitación.

Al verla se sorprendió, esta sala era completamente diferente a la donde se forjaba, está más bien parecía un laboratorio de ingeniería.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Issei mirando y jugueteando con algunas cosas.

Tomando lo que parecía un pequeño amuleto, el cual se abrió formando una estrella afilada de aspecto futurista.

-este es mi salón privado, mi papa siempre ha sido un herrero muy clásico, mientras que yo me adapte a las nuevas tendencias, las Tecno-Armas imbuidas con energía son lo que se usa ahora- exclamo ella dándole a Issei información que no tenía –por cierto cuidado con eso, a no sé qué quieras rebanarte los dedos-

Issei dejo la estrella en su sitio, alejándose de ella y luego acercándose a Lucy.

-uniendo las partes de mi bebe tendremos tu arma lista, espero que sea de tu agrado- exclamo ella para luego montar la Katana al completo –y por ultimo necesito que imbuyas parte de tu energía en ella, así podre cargar el núcleo de la funda y preparar la forma B-

Cuando vio el arma completa no pudo notar ciertos detalles, ya no era una simple Katana, ahora era algo más y le encantaba imbuyendo sus llamas de la última voluntad en el arma.

-¿te gusta?- Pregunto Lucy golpeando a Issei con el codo sacándolo de su transe.

-me encanta, creo que me enamore- respondió Issei sosteniendo el arma en sus manos, apretando la empuñadora con fuerza.

RUUMG

El inconfundible sonido de un motor rugiendo lleno la sala.

* * *

FLUSSH

BOOM

Al fin llegó la hora.

La nave apareció en el horizonte destruyendo las montañas a su paso, borrándolas con la artillería que tenía.

Alrededor de esta cientos de Devas habían sido desplegados, todos manteniéndose a flote por los propulsores en su espalda y armados con armas láser.

Mientras que en el suelo miles de Devas se abrían pasó entre los bosques.

Parcia que el cielo de color celeste fuera opacado por un mar blanco y la tierra arrasada por un tsunami blanco.

Desde la ciudad de Asterlan los combatientes no habían perdido su espíritu de lucha, pero tampoco dirían que no se encontraban asustados.

Desde la base de operaciones Káiser y los cuatro líderes de escuadrón empezaron a dictar las órdenes a seguir.

-¡No teman pueden ser más que nosotros pero no nos rendiremos!- rugió el león humanoide para levantar la moral de todos -¡Es el momento de que nosotros con nuestras propias manos le demos un mensaje al Maou! ¡QUE NUNCA NOS RENDIREMOS!-

Las palabras de Káiser fueron transmitidas a todos mediante una pequeña esfera de comunicación que sobrevolaba al lado de los oídos de los guerreros.

Y solo sus palabras fueron suficientes para levantar enormemente la moral de todos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la torre de control de la nave el gorila de nombre Mitch miraba a la defensa que se había formado en la ciudad.

-Ja, pobres diablos, sacrificaran sus vidas para defender a un estúpido humano, el motivo por el cual hayan decidido pelear no me importa, pero debemos enseñarles que ante el poder de nuestro amo y señor son simples hormigas-

Entonces presiono un botón.

Activando la secuencia de todos los cañones de la nave y ordenando a los Devas que se encontraban afuera que dispararan sus armas.

-estos serán unos bellos fuegos artificiales-

* * *

Una infinidad de misiles y disparos laceres fueron disparados, apuntando a la ciudad de Asterlan lista para borrarla del mapa.

Los combatientes vieron con horror todo esto, muchos quedaron congelados del pánico.

"¡No teman!"

La poderosa voz de Káiser los trajo a sus sentidos.

El líder dejo su puesto en el centro de mando y salió directo hacia la línea frontal, dirigir nunca fue lo suyo, pero estar en la línea del frente combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas sí.

-¡Los magos de mayor calibre formen una barrera defensiva alrededor de la ciudad!- exclamo el León humanoide dando una clara orden.

Todos los magos empezaron a usar un hechizo de barrera, formando un círculo mágico de múltiples caracteres frente a ellos.

Todos los círculos mágicos se alinearon en uno gigante que se colocó sobre la ciudad protegiéndola por completo.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Una explosión inmensa cubrió el firmamento creando un destello que pudo ser visible a miles de metros de distancia.

La enorme barrera logro aguantar el golpe, pero esta comenzó a romperse y caer sobre la ciudad como si fueran pedazos de cristal.

Los magos que usaron este hechizo gastaron una buena cantidad de Mana, por lo cual hasta recuperarse no podrían volver a crear una barrera defensiva.

Y ese era el problema.

Los cañones de la Nave tenían que enfriarse antes de volver a disparar, pero la nueve de Devas que volaban por encima de la ciudad todavía podían seguir disparando sus armas y estaban a minutos de que los que venían por tierra llegaran.

-Tch, malditos Devas- Káiser chasqueo la lengua, preparándose para usar su golpe -¡Todos aquellos que puedan atacar a distancia ataquen!- exclamo su orden hacia todos.

"No necesitas hacer eso Káiser"

Fue entonces que Káiser recibió comunicación de Issei.

-¡Issei! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!- exclamo el león gritándole a la pequeña esfera entre sus dedos.

"Dejemos los detalles para después, ahora es momento de que yo y mi nuevo juguete brillemos"

FLUSH

Fue entonces que una estela de color naranja sobrevoló por encima de la ciudad llamando la atención de todos abajo.

Issei ya en su Hyper Mode y propulsándose con sus guantes se elevó a una buena cantidad de pies de altura, hasta estar a metros del montón de Devas.

Ya estando ahí se preparó para dar el primer ataque.

-es momento de que caigan ante mi nueva arma- Issei se colocó en la posición para desenfundar su Katana.

Su nueva espada la cual estaba sujeta a su costado izquierdo tenía un aspecto futurista, la funda contaba con lo que parecía una agarradera con un gatillo al igual que un cartucho de municiones.

(N/A: Igual a la Katana de Sam De Metal Gear Rising Revenge)

- _ **[Estilo Del Cielo Iai Kai: Colmillo Del Dragon]**_ -

Jalando el gatillo Issei libero la energía contenida, desenfundo a toda velocidad.

Una intensa cantidad de llamas y chispas salieron expulsadas, igual que cuando un arma era disparada.

Generando una estela de llamas color naranja que se dirigieron contra los Devas.

SASH

La estela que había pasado a una velocidad Sub-Sónica término haciendo exactamente lo que Issei quería.

CHIRHS

BOOOM

Cortar a los Devas, los cuales comenzaron a explotar en el cielo iluminando nuevamente el cielo.

Con ese único ataque Issei ya se había encargado de un gran número de Devas en el cielo, solo faltaban los que estaban en tierra.

Tap

Issei aterrizo entre los demás combatientes, alzando su nueva Katana y apuntando hacia la Nave con un rostro serio.

-¡Mitch Nosotros No Nos Rendiremos Y Venceremos!- exclamo Issei con fuerza provocando que su voz resonara por toda la ciudad.

Esas palabras subieron enormemente la moral de todos.

-¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Con un estrepitoso rugido todos se lanzaron contra los Devas que ya habían empezado a invadir la ciudad.

La guerra había empezado.

* * *

Mientras tanto desde la torre de control de la nave, cierto gorila miraba con enfado como se estaba llevando el combate.

-son unas plagas indeseables, pero una vez los cañones estén nuevamente listos para disparar será su fin, disfruten del tiempo que les queda Buajajajajajaaja-

El Gorila de nombre Mitch se hallaba muy confiado de que las fuerzas de haya abajo no serían un problema, pero si algo es bien sabido es que.

No importa de qué universo, futuro, pasado o realidad alternativa sea, Nunca de los Nunca debes subestimar a la entidad conocida como Hyoudou Issei.

* * *

Issei se habría paso entre los Devas a gran velocidad, enfundando y desenfundando su nueva Katana.

ZASH

ZASH

Chispas brotaban cada vez que Issei desenfundaba, la forma dentada del arma le permitía cortar y destrozar las armaduras de los Devas con facilidad.

A su alrededor habían varios otros peleando contra mas Devas.

FLASH

Moviéndose a gran velocidad Issei se puso delante de una chica lobo que no estaba al tanto, repeliendo varios disparos con su espada.

-¡no bajen la guardia!- exclamo Issei para hacerle entender su error.

-te lo agradezco Héroe- fueron palabras de agradecimiento de la chica lobo, aun cuando su tono sonaba a como si estuviera molesta.

Esta sin más volvió a lanzarse hacia el frente destrozando a los Devas con sus garras.

FLASH

De un poderoso salto Issei esquivo varios disparos contra su persona, divisando a un grupo de tres Devas encima de unos edificios apuntándole con sus armas.

Al ver eso Issei sonrió, una buena oportunidad para probar el Modo B que Lucy le adapto a su arma.

Sacando una mira del bolsillo de su chaqueta, combinándola con la Katana enfundada.

-Mi Jet-Stream también puede darles desde lejos cabrones- exclamo Issei fijando a ambos Devas.

Las llamas de los guantes de Issei comenzaron a fluir hacia el interior del arma, reuniéndose en la recamara de municiones.

BANG

La Katana disparo igual que como si de un rifle de francotirador se tratase, la bala de energía de color naranja voló por el aire a la velocidad del sonido.

Y en menos de un segundo esta termino perforando la cabeza de ambos Devas, dejándolos inoperativos antes de explotar.

CLANK

Un casquillo callo en el suelo, al verse rodeado por mas Devas Issei únicamente apunto su arma hacia ellos.

-sin duda esto será movido- exclamo antes de continuar la pelea.

Tres debas que estaban a su espalda se lanzaron contra Issei, el cual ya estaba preparado para destruirlos cuando.

BLAAM

Uno de los Devas fue golpeado por un enorme maso imbuido con un aura color purpura, provocando que chocaran entre ellos hasta estrellarse lejos.

-y bien Issei, ¿Qué tal se comporta mi bebe?-

Quien había aparecido no era otra que el ciclope herrera Lucy empuñando su enorme martillo, ella también se había unido al grupo de ataque.

-es increíble, ciento que mientras la empuñe puedo vencer al que sea, te lo agradezco mucho Lucy-

-no hay de que- exclamo ella empuñando su mazo.

Issei levanto su Katana, ambos rodeados por Devas pero aun así mantenían una sonrisa en sus caras.

Una masacre de Devas ocurrió, cientos de ellos fueron cortados o aplastados.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, cierta vampiresa comenzaba a despertarse producto de la bulla producida afuera de la habitación.

-porque tanto escándalo, ¿acaso no saben que mi siesta embellecedora es de suma importancia?- exclamo ella restregándose los ojos.

Luego ella se vio a sí misma, notándose desnuda.

Y fue justo en ese momento que los recuerdos de anoche bombardearon su cabeza.

-o que hice… ¡Como le veré la cara ahora luego de que me dejara llevar anoche!- exclamo ella muerta de la vergüenza cubriéndose con la colcha.

BOOOM

Fue entonces que para el desconcierto de ella la mitad de la habitación acababa de ser destruida.

-¿Qué está pasando?- exclamo ella mirando hacia afuera cubriendo su desnudes con las colchas.

Fue entonces que vio el panorama de la ciudad, llamas y explosiones era todo lo que podía verse a lo lejos.

Devas surcando los cielos y enfrentándose a arpías, grifos, hombres insecto entre otros.

Igual que en tierra diferentes razas hacían frente a más Devas.

-estoy casi segura de que Ise está en medio de todo esto- exclamo ella teniendo toda la razón para variar.

* * *

Por otro lado Issei se dirigía hacia la posición designada para iniciar la operación.

A su lado estaba Káiser, ambos corriendo a toda velocidad mientras acababan a cuanto Deva pudiesen.

BLAAM

Issei fue sorprendido cuando una Deva de gran tamaño atravesó la casa por la cual Issei pasaba.

La Deva era más grande que uno normal y además se notaba que sus brazos eran dos cañones y su espalda tenía lo que parecía una mochila.

FLUSH

Sin previo aviso esta Deva comenzó a lanzar una marea de fuego color rojo.

Issei lo esquivo a duras penas, notando que la casa que quedo presa del fuego comenzaba a desintegrarse.

-¡¿pero qué demonios?!-

-¡Ten cuidado con recibir eso!- exclamo Káiser quien se posiciono al costado del Deva para llamar su atención -¡Son llamas de la Tormenta, su atributo es la desintegración!-

Ambos empezaron a evadir las llamas, pero esto costaba mucho trabajo ya que la Deva disparaba un montón.

Dando un salto y refugiándose entre una pila destruida que una vez fue una casa, Issei se preparó para disparar.

ZASH

El sonido del metal siendo cortado se hizo escuchar.

Al parecer él deba había sido cortado por la espalda, una hoja sobresalía de su pecho.

CRUSH

BOOOM

Luego genero una gran explosión debido a que la mochila era un compartimiento de llamas.

CRACK

Issei salió de entre los escombros al igual que Káiser, estaban algo heridos y los oídos le zumbaban pero por otro lado se encontraban bien.

-¿Qué demonios paso?- exclamo Issei al no entender que acababa de pasar justo ahora.

Habían recibido ayuda entre tanto caos, pero no veían a quien fuera que los ayudo.

-pasa que les ayude- se escuchó una nueva voz.

Pero cuando Issei miraron hacia todas las direcciones no había nadie.

SAP

Issei sintió como una hoja muy afilada se posaba en su hombro derecho, su rostro se puso azul y empezó a sudar frio.

-nunca se fíen solamente en lo que pueden ver- nuevamente la voz áspera.

Fue entonces que algo que no estaba ahí apareció, junto a Issei ahora estaba lo que parecía un insecto humanoide de color purpura, con guadañas por manos.

-el Héroe deja muchas aberturas, no buen material para casar- exclamo el insecto antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Al parecer se había vuelto invisible o se había combinado con el entorno a tal punto de ser imperceptible.

-¿conocido tuyo?- fue lo que Issei le pregunto a Káiser luego de pasar por el susto inicial.

-para nada, pero creo que pertenecía a la tribu Ka de Mantis guerreras- exclamo Káiser reconociendo la técnica usada ahora.

BOOOM

El ruido de la explosión saco a ambos de sus pensamientos, haciéndoles recordar que debían llegar al punto donde Liliana los esperaba para activar el hechizo.

-¿Por qué decidió levantar el hechizo en medio de la ciudad?- pregunto Issei deslizándose por debajo de dos Devas y cortándolos.

-las Líneas de Ley que pasan por esta ciudad tienen mayor poder en el centro, Liliana las está utilizando para reforzar su magia- exclamo Káiser lanzando un golpe que destruyo a varios Devas.

Sin más que decir ellos empezaron a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Las batallas por toda la ciudad continuaban, ya había bastantes heridos pero los Healers empezaban a curarlos a todos, pero eran curas momentáneas.

Los Rangers continuaban derribando a toda Deva que aparecía en el cielo.

Los Supports proseguían a usar magia de refuerzo en todos, aumentando sus fuerzas, resistencias, defensas y más.

Mientras la infantería seguía acabando con todos Devas que se atrevían a cruzarse en su camino.

Una batalla sin cuartel donde todos luchaban por sus esperanzas.

* * *

Issei y Káiser ya habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, Liliana ya los estaba esperando con el hechizo preparado.

-Hmm… ¿Por qué estamos dentro de estas esferas?- pregunto Issei dentro de una esfera color celeste de gran tamaño.

-es la mejor forma para que puedan viajar, ahora les recomiendo que se preparen para ser lanzados- exclamo ella levantando su bastón.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Dijiste lanzados?!- exclamo Issei en shock mirando hacia Káiser.

El cual ya se había puesto en posición, sabia como era Liliana y ya había previsto que algo así pasaría.

FLUSH

La punta de su bastón se ilumino con un color blanco.

Las dos esferas comenzaron a levitar de a poco, para luego ser envueltas por completo en un aura blanca.

-¡Y a bolar!- imitando a un bateador Liliana bateo con su bastón.

FLUSH

Ambas esferas fueron lanzadas a toda velocidad teniendo como blanco la nave.

Káiser se había preparado, pero no negaría que este era un paseo infernal.

Mientras que Issei.

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Primero voy a Vomitar! ¡Y luego voy a morir!- empezó a gritar, puesto a que extrañamente solo su esfera fue la que empezó a girar sin control.

Mientras tanto abajo Liliana observaba como ambas esferas se acercaban más y más hacia la nave destruyendo a toda Deva que se pasara por medio.

-parece que el hechizo fue un éxito, ¿aunque no entiendo porque el joven humano salió girando?- se preguntó ella mirando hacia el frente.

Varios Devas se habían posicionado alrededor de ella para bloquearle cualquier ruta de escape.

CRASH

Y sin aviso alguno una enorme hacha paso rebanando a un puñado de Devas.

-¡No acapares la diversión solo para ti Liliana!- Alistar había aparecido dando golpes a diestra y siniestra destrozando a los Devas Restantes.

Tomando nuevamente su hacha.

-contaba que vendrían, ¿Dónde está Uler?-

-por aquí- la voz provino de arriba.

El pequeño topo se encontraba sobrevolando y rodeado por varios anillos dorados que giraban a su alrededor.

Estirando su pata hacia adelante, uno de los anillos salido girando hacia una Deva cortándolo por la mitad, para luego con el movimiento de la pata de Uler regresara a su sitio original.

Los tres líderes de escuadrón se juntaron.

-¿creen que Káiser y el chico lo logren?- pregunto Uler.

-¡Yo confió plenamente en ellos, ambos son fuertes!- exclamo Alistar moviendo su lanza destrozando el terreno.

-yo también depositare mi confianza en ellos dos, después de todo, uno es mi querido amigo de infancia y el otro es mi nuevo juguete de experi…perdón digo el héroe-

Omitiendo esa ultima parte, los tres siguieron con el combate.

Apostando todo a que Issei y Káiser lograrían destruir el núcleo central que comandaba a los Devas.

* * *

Las dos esferas estaban por impactar contra la nave, perforando la dura capa reforzada de esta.

Pero quizás por azares del destino las esferas se separaron, mandando a káiser por un lado y a Issei por otro.

BLAM

Sin más fuerzas para seguir perforando el armazón, la esfera se detuvo por completo.

Issei no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero si sabía algo.

-voy a vomitar- exclamo antes de ir a un rincón.

Sin pena alguna expulso todo lo que tenía en su interior.

Luego de terminar por esa mala pasada y reponerse de sus mareos fue que Issei comprendió que se encontraba dentro de la nave.

-esto es una mierda, ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre el núcleo que controla a los Devas si ni siquiera sé dónde carajo esta?- exclamo Issei sin saber por dónde ir.

Dado a que no tenía un mejor plan se apresuró a revisar por todos lados, pasando por diferentes secciones de la nave en el camino.

Encontrando un laboratorio de armas.

Encontrando un hangar con diferentes vehículos.

Encontrando una cámara donde se ensamblaban a los Devas.

Encontrando un grupo de celdas donde diferentes criaturas salvajes se encontraban presas al igual que algunos semi-especies.

(N/A: decidí llamarlos Semi-Especies para no confundirlos)

Raudo y veloz libero a las criaturas que allí se encontraban prisioneras, ayudando a los Semi-Especies para que lograran abordar las naves de escape que se hallaban en el hangar.

Tan ocupado estaba en eso que Issei no noto como un gato negro y un zorro plateado lo miraban fijamente.

BOOM

La nave comenzó a sacudirse, parece que esta había recibido un poderoso impacto.

-debo encontrar la sala de control y a Káiser- exclamo Issei ayudando a subir a los últimos.

Jalando una palanca y expulsando a todos.

PIIIIIII

PIIIIIII

Las alarmas de la nave empezaron a sonar y luces rojas cambiaron el color de los pasillos.

A lo lejos Issei diviso a mas Devas.

-¡No Tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes!-

ZASH

Y con un desenfunde rápido, Issei paso de frente cortando en pedazos a los Devas, siguiendo su carrera en busca de la sala de control.

* * *

 _ **-Puesto De Mando-**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el puesto de mando de la nave el gorila de nombre Mitch había roto la silla del capitán donde se encontraba sentado por la furia.

Los monitores frente a él le estaban mostrando como había dos ratas en su nave, ratas que estaban destruyendo todo a su paso y liberando a las criaturas que había capturado.

-malditas escorias, nunca mandes a una tostadora a hacer el trabajo de un gorila- exclamo molesto tomando su arma.

Una enorme cimitarra.

Además de que una red de energía color rojo comenzó a fluir por su traje de combate.

* * *

BOOM

Una de las paredes de la nave exploto, de entre el humo y llamas apareció Issei.

Este había sujetado a uno de los Devas por la cabeza y propulsándose con las llamas de su otra mano lanzando al Deva mientras apretaba la cabeza de este hasta destruirla.

-hah…hah…- Issei empezaba a respirar agitado mientras se apoyaba sobre una pared, la llama naranja en su frente ya no ardía con tanta intensidad.

No había pasado más de una dos horas desde que todo esto empezó y ya se encontraba agotado.

Había gastado mucha de sus fuerzas al mantener por tanto tiempo el Hyper modo activo.

-¡parece que tus fuerzas te abandonan Héroe!-

Issei se sorprendió mucho, no había notado en que momento Mitch había aparecido y menos aún como se coló detrás de el sin que lo notara.

Un leve resplandor alerto a Issei de que el gorila de dos metros estaba empuñando una espada y estaba por lanzar un tajo contra él.

CLANK

Issei levanto su Jet-Stream usándolo como un escudo improvisado para evitar que su cuerpo fuera dividido en dos.

Issei pudo sentir como el golpe que acababa de bloquear rompía sus costillas, era eso o morir al ser cortado en dos.

El golpe mando lo mando a volar muchos metros lejos.

CRAK

Issei termino atravesando barias paredes antes de caer en el suelo de un enorme salón completamente blanco.

Issei trato de reincorporarse aun cuando su cuerpo dolía mucho, al intentarlo no pudo evitar escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

BLAAM

Sintió como una patada le daba en toda la mandíbula lanzándolo hacia arriba, sus ojos se tornaron blancos por unos instantes, casi pierde el conocimiento.

-¡!-

Entonces vio al gorila encima de él listo para golpearlo con ambos puños juntos.

El golpe de antes lo había dejado aturdido, su cuerpo no reaccionaria a tiempo para bloquear o esquivar el golpe.

- _ **[**_ _ **Golpe Del Rey Bestia]**_ -

Para la suerte del castaño ya habían llegado los refuerzos, no sabía cuándo Káiser había llegado pero su ataque logro hacer que Mitch evadiera y no lo golpeara a él.

-te debo una Káiser- exclamo a duras penas Issei logrando aterrizar bien.

Pero el daño hasta ahora estaba hecho, las costillas rotas provocaban que el solo respirar fuera sumamente doloroso.

Y viendo a Káiser este tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Por el contrario el gorila llamado Mitch se hallaba en perfectas condiciones al no haber participado en alguna batalla.

-vengan, estoy esperándolos Héroe y Capitán de la federación- exclamo Mitch provocando a ambos para que lo atacaran.

Cosa que funciono ya que Issei acorto la distancia en menos de u segundo, apuntando al flanco derecho del gorila con su Katana.

Mientras que Káiser balanceando su espada apunto al flanco izquierdo.

Desde ese ángulo no había forma de que el Gorila pudiese evadir los ataques, y ambos se habían movido rápido como para no darle tiempo de reaccionar.

CLANK

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- exclamo Issei confundido.

-¡¿…Demonios?!- Káiser al igual que Issei estaba confundido.

La razón es que Mitch había desaparecido, provocando que las espadas de Káiser e Issei chocaran entre ellas.

(¿Acaso se movió a una velocidad que no pudimos ver?) Fueron los pensamientos de Issei intentando comprender que acababa de pasar.

(¡No esto es!) Káiser no logro terminar esa línea de pensamientos.

Puesto a que unas manos sujetaron su cabeza y la de Issei estrellándolas contra el suelo con gran fuerza.

Nuevamente Mitch acababa de aparecer de la nada, esta vez logrando golpear a ambos combatientes.

-¡No son más que basura ante mí!- Mitch salto listo para aplastar la cabeza de ambos.

Rodando para evitar eso, Issei y Káiser lograron salvarse, viendo como el suelo debajo del gorila se hundía formando un gran cráter.

De haber estado debajo sus cráneos hubieran sido aplastados, por la masiva fuerza de Mitch.

-¡Me tienes arto maldito simio!- Grito Issei atacando con su Katana – _ **[Estilo Del Cielo: Séptima Kata: Colmillo Celestial]**_ -

Issei ataco con la intención de que su Katana atravesara la armadura de Mitch.

Pero nuevamente el gorila desapareció.

BLAAM

Issei recibió un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho, soltando su espada y cayendo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el pecho.

-GHA- Issei escupió un montón de sangre, más de sus costillas se rompieron.

-¡Ise!- Káiser se apresuró a ayudarlo.

Pero Mitch nuevamente desapareció, reapareciendo junto a Káiser blandiendo su cimitarra.

CLANK

Las dos enormes espadas chocaron.

-buena reacción, lograste predecir donde me movería- exclamo el gorila aumentando la fuerza en sus brazos.

CRAK

Káiser se vio superado en fuerza, una de sus rodillas tocaron el suelo mientras usaba toda su fuerza para frenar la cimitarra.

-maldito… ¿Cómo logras tele-transportarte?- exclamo Káiser logrando resolver el misterio.

-tienes buenos ojos- Mitch volvió a desaparecer.

BLAM

BLAM

Mitch comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer entre Issei y Káiser, lanzando golpes y patadas las cuales ninguno de los dos pudo evadir.

-el Maou-sama me entrego este maravilloso poder, eso y combinado con mis llamas de atributo Sol logran despertar cada una de las células de mi cuerpo-

Mitch apareció justo detrás de Issei, sujetándolo por los brazos y con su rodilla presionando la espalda de Issei.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei grito de dolor, de seguir así su columna y brazos serian rotos.

Káiser estaba por ir a ayudarlo, pero nuevamente el gorila apareció frente a él sujetándolo por la cara y estrellándolo contra el suelo el cual se rompió.

Issei y Káiser se estaban viendo superados en fuerza y habilidad por Mitch, las cosas no pintaban bien para ellos.

FLUSH

Entonces una esfera de color dorado apareció en la mano de Mitch, apuntándolo hacia Káiser.

-muere basura- exclamo Mitch antes de disparar.

FLASH

-¡HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Fue entonces que Mitch disparo un rayo de energía que dio de lleno contra Káiser iluminando la habitación.

Káiser había quedado un piso abajo fuera de combate.

-bueno, ese león ya no molestara, que me dices si acabamos con esto eh Héroe- fueron las palabras de Mitch quien se acercaba a Issei a paso lento.

Issei estaba tirado boca-abajo en el suelo, las heridas en su cuerpo no le dejaban moverse, ya no le quedaba nada de fuerza demostrado en como la llama en su frente se apagó.

Mitch levando a Issei como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-pienso romperte en dos- entonces el gorila comenzó a apretar a Issei desde la cintura con un potente abrazo de oso.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

CRAK

Los huesos de Issei crujían, la fuerza en el agarre de Mitch estaban destrozándolo, todo esto mientras él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

CRAK

Pronto su espalda seria partida en dos.

FLUSH

Aun en su estado de dolor agónico, Issei vio como un campo de energía color amarillo lo cubría a él y a Mitch.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Un estallido de energía que Mitch creo para lastimar más aun a Issei.

La Chaqueta de Issei se empezó a quemar al igual que quemaduras en su piel.

Los gritos de dolor de Issei llenaban por completo la nave retumbando por doquier, pero no importaba, no había nadie que pudiera ayudar a Issei.

Káiser estaba un piso debajo inconsciente por el daño sufrido, su cuerpo estaba con múltiples quemaduras y todo indicaba que de no recibir ayuda médica pronto moriría.

BLAM

Mitch soltó el mal herido cuerpo de Issei, este cayo duramente al suelo mirando hacia el techo.

La visión de Issei estaba nublada, no podía ver casi nada, su conciencia estaba desapareciendo a cada segundo.

(…esto me da mucho coraje…no pude hacer nada, no sabía cuan débil era yo) pensó mientras su conciencia era consumida por un profundo negro.

-será mejor que te de él golpe de gracia- exclamo Mitch mientras empuñaba su cimitarra y se dirigía hacia Issei calmadamente.

Los ojos de Issei no le dejaban ver nada, estaba completamente negro pero aún se mantenía consiente.

Mitch se había puesto encima de él alzando la cimitarra y listo para perforar el corazón de Issei.

(Lal, Tojo, Shizuka, Souta, niños…lo lamento…pero parece que hasta aquí llegue) Issei ya se resignó a su muerte.

Ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha a la espera de que su vida acabara.

 _*Baka, siempre te sobre esfuerzas demasiado*_

-¡!- los ojos de Issei recuperaron su brillo permitiéndole ver nuevamente, ahí frente a el había un pedazo de tela.

Una pañoleta para la cabeza con el estampado de llamas rojas con un fondo negro, la cual se encontraba dentro de la chaqueta de Issei y por alguna razón no se había quemado.

Era un recuerdo, el recuerdo de alguien importante para él.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Esto sucedió en el mundo de Issei, en la academia Kuoh hace ya algunos años, en sus primeros años en la academia._

 _Issei se hallaba descansando luego de haber terminado las labores del club de Kendo._

 _Al ser el único de primero de este año sus Sempais le habían impuesto la tarea de limpiar y ordenarlo todo._

 _-bueno el trabajo ya está terminado, descansare un rato antes de marcharme- exclamo mientras bebía una bebida energética._

 _-entonces me harás esperar más- en el silencioso dojo de Kendo se pudo escuchar una vos femenina._

 _PFFFFFFFF_

 _Issei escupió su bebida, no se había percatado de cuando "Ella" había entrado al Dojo._

 _-Kyouka, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en el club de Karate?- exclamo confundido, entonces algo le cayó en la mano, un regalo envuelto -¿Qué es esto?-_

 _-hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Este es mi regalo- ella se sentó al lado de Issei –debes estar contento de que tengas una linda novia como yo que te regala cosas-_

 _-¿me recuerdas que me trajiste el año pasado? Porque por lo recuerdo te olvidaste por completo de mi cumpleaños- bromeo Issei a la espera de la reacción de su novia._

 _La cual fue un golpe algo fuerte en su hombro mientras esta se sonrojaba por el comentario mirando hacia otro lado en un intento de ocultar su rostro._

 _Esto le saco una sonrisa, esta chica que conocía desde su niñez era su novia desde hace no mucho, ambos se volvieron pareja para finales de secundaria luego de una "Curiosa" experiencia en la casa de la chica._

 _Issei abrió el regalo, notando que se trataba de una pañoleta._

 _-siempre usas cosas como esta o gorros con diseños así, ¿te gusto?-_

 _Issei sonrió, guardando el regalo y mirando fijamente a su novia regalándole una cálida sonrisa, cosa que hizo latir a mil por hora el corazón de la chica._

 _Luego ambos se besaron._

 _Los recuerdos pacíficos de esos momentos siempre estarían en la mente y corazón de Issei, aun cuando ambos ya no se encontraban en el mismo mundo ni su relación perduraba._

 _ **Fin Del Flashback:**_

La punta de la cimitarra estaba por perforar el pecho del castaño, pero entonces paso.

CATCH

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Mitch se sorprendió mucho.

La razón es que Issei había sujetado la punta de la cimitarra con su mano derecha.

Y eso no fue todo.

GLUSSSH

Las llamas de atributo sol que recubrían su cimitarra estaban siendo absorbidas por Issei a través de sus guantes.

No importaba cuanta fuerza ejerciera no podía zafar la espada del agarre del castaño.

No fue sino Issei quien soltó la espada, levantándose nuevamente.

Mitch tuvo un mal presentimiento, alejándose de un salto hacia atrás, mirando incrédulo al castaño.

-tu maldito… ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- exclamo empezando a tener miedo.

El aura de Issei había cambiado, ahora era más fuerte y a la vez más calmada.

-Haha… quien pensaría que estando a punto de morir el recordarla a " **Ella** " me darían ganas de vivir de nuevo- exclamo Issei caminando hacia Mitch a paso lento.

Tap

Tap

El sonido de pisadas era el único sonido en la enorme habitación que producía un eco de estos.

Mitch no comprendía porque se había quedado paralizado, aun cuando empuñaba su espada y estaba en perfectas condiciones sus instintos le decían que no debía atacar o de lo contrario moriría.

Issei pasó de largo de Mitch ignorándolo por completo, centrando su atención en la pañoleta que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-debo ser un tonto enorme por negarme a morir por recordar a esa celopata violadora, pero…- Issei amarro la pañoleta en su cabeza -¡No moriré hasta verla de nuevo!-

FLUSH

Las llamas en la frente y guantes de Issei se intensificaron, pero hubo un enorme cambio en estas.

Ya no eran de un color naranja intenso, estas habían cambiado a llamas de un color blanco azulado igual que los ojos de Issei.

PIUSH

BAAM

En una décima de segundo Issei había aparecido delante de Mitch, acertándole un poderoso golpe en el pecho perforando la armadura.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Mitch escupió mucha saliva mesclada con sangre.

BLAM

Ahora recibió otro poderoso golpe en el mentón que lo mando hacia atrás.

Aun con eso logro aterrizar de píe, pero cuando intento dar un paso al frente sintió como perdía el equilibrio y su vista se nublaba, cayendo hacia atrás respirando con dificultad.

-hah…hah…solo fueron dos simples golpes…hah…hah…pero el daño que recibí fue grave- exclamo mientras vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

Issei miro sus guantes, estos recubiertos con una cálida llama blanca azulada que por alguna razón lo llenaba de calma.

Sus guantes empezaron a sufrir una metamorfosis, pasando de ser unos guantes metálicos rojos a unos guantes de metal negro con blanco hasta los codos, las gemas en el dorso de la mano se volvieron de un color rojo y los dedos eran de color rojo y puntiagudo como garras.

Sentía como un enorme poder recorría su cuerpo, el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a hacerse más y más frio al contraste del intenso calor que lo rodeaba cuando estaba con las llamas naranjas.

El gorila se repuso a duras penas, lanzándose contra el castaño sin importarle el daño recibido.

-¡No me subestimes maldito humano!- sus ojos inyectados en sangre estaban segados por la furia.

BLAAM

Mitch lanzo varias patadas, patadas que Issei bloqueo con su brazo.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!- Issei contratado con una patada la cual conecto en la mandíbula de Mitch.

BLAM

De una simple patada lo mando a bolar.

El aire comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más frio, escarcha rodeaba el cuerpo de Issei congelando lo que estuviera cerca.

Mitch cayó duramente al suelo, su armadura además de agrietarse ahora estaba congelándose, provocando un bajón de su temperatura corporal.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo es posible que poseas dos tipos de Llamas?!- grito lleno de frustración al verse ahora impotente contra Issei.

-no lo sé-

Issei había aparecido detrás de Mitch, conectando un poderoso golpe que rompió por completo la armadura del Gorila, luego volviendo aparecer frente a él.

Issei no dejaba de golpear a Mitch mandándolo de un lado a otro, con cada golpe, a diferencia de Mitch que se tele-transportaba Issei únicamente se movía a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Ha!- de un derechazo Issei mando a Mitch contra la pared atravesándola.

El gorila estaba herido, los golpes de Issei lo habían dejado en un pésimo estado, la sangre corría por su cara.

Todo indicaba que Issei ganaría, pero Mitch aún se negaba a aceptar la derrota.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Una cantidad inmensa de llamas color amarilla empezaron a brotar de Mitch, su tamaño se triplico y ahora tenía más músculos que antes.

Issei miro esto pero no le impresión, es más lo que le impresionaba es como cuando estaba en sus Hyper Mode se sentía tan calmo y tranquilo.

Mitch continuo arremetiendo golpes y golpes que en si eran poderosos y de conectar quizás dañaran severamente a Issei, pero en contraste a su fuerza su velocidad se había visto reducida enormemente, es más ni siquiera estaba usando su Tele-Transportación.

(Dejo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza, ya no es capaz de notar que su velocidad se redujo bastante) pensó Issei eludiendo los ataques.

Dando un salto hacia atrás para evadir un golpe que destruyo el suelo de la nave.

Usando un pedazo de piso como soporte se lanzó hacia el gorila con una patada voladora.

BLAAM

La cual conecto de lleno, mientras caían Issei noto su Katana a lo lejos, maniobrando con sus llamas para atraparla.

Issei aterrizo normalmente mientras volvía a enfundar su Katana, ya no hacía falta que la usara.

Mitch había caído malamente al piso inferior de la nave, pedazos de los pisos superiores terminaron aplastándolo.

CRACK

BLAAM

Usando su fuerza mando a volar los pedazos que lo cubrían, la respiración del gorila era agitada, no cabe duda que el sobre excederse estaba pasándole factura.

Ya no era un oponente digno para Issei, por lo cual le dio la espalda, no tenía tiempo que perder debía encontrar la manera de detener a los Devas que aún continuaban atacando la ciudad.

CRACK

De un salto evadió un golpe con la cimitarra, Mitch aún no se rendía en su intento de matar a Issei.

-pase lo que pase te matare héroe, debo hacerlo... ¡Debo derrotarte por mi amo!- exclamo el gorila enviando todas las llamas que le quedaban a su arma.

Lanzándose en un intento desesperado de cortar a Issei, el cual seguía esquivándolo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por alguien que destruye y asesina a los habitantes de este mundo?- pregunto Issei mientras evadía los ataques de Mitch.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque esa persona es quien me mostro el camino cuando lo había perdido todo-

-¿?-

Parece que ninguno de ellos dos atacaría aun.

-yo soy el último guerrero de mi clan, años atrás mi tribu entro en conflicto con otra tribu vecina, el lugar donde nosotros vivimos empezó a sufrir cambios y la comida empezó a escasear, las tribus empezaron a pelearse para acaparar el poco alimento que quedaba-

Issei escuchaba atentamente el relato de Mitch sin decir palabra alguna.

-fue durante una cruzada, nosotros los superamos en número y nuestra victoria estaba asegurada, pero nunca nos percatamos de sus verdaderas intenciones, un grupo se dirigía hacia nuestra aldea-

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Sus ojos completamente abiertos miraban como el lugar donde creció, donde vivió tantas cosas, donde formo su familia era engullida por las llamas._

 _Como los cuerpos de vecinos, amigos, camaradas ya hacían quemados hasta ser cadáveres negros y malolientes._

 _Los compañeros que los acompañaron en la cruzada peleaban contra otros semi-especies._

 _Ogros, seres que viven para robar y destruir cosas._

 _Lleno de temor se dirigió hacia su hogar, rezando porque su esposa e hijos estuvieran bien._

 _Pero para su horror su caza estaba en llamas, frente a están estaban los cuerpos despedazados de su mujer e hijos._

 _Todos mutilados con partes faltantes y sin ojos en sus cuencas._

 _Fue entonces que la furia lo invadió, no supo que paso después pero luego de recobrar el sentido se hayo encima de una pila de cadáveres._

 _Cadáveres de ogros y compañeros que pelaron valerosamente con él._

 _La lluvia apagaba el fuego que se esparcía, llevando el aire con un fétido olor._

 _Ya no tenía razón para vivir, su vida acabo al mismo tiempo que el de su familia._

 _ **Fin Del Flashback:**_

-¡Mi señor me dijo que podría traer a mi familia de regreso! ¡No tenía por qué seguir creyendo en falsos dioses que no hacían nada!- exclamo lleno de oído y arrepentimientos.

Issei había escuchado el relato de este guerrero.

No comprendía a la perfección cuán grande era el dolor que había tenido que pasar Mitch, el perder a tu familia sin poder hacer algo.

Issei llevo su mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de su arma, sus ojos de color blanco mostraban una enorme pena.

-acabemos con esto, ya has sufrido demasiado en esta vida- Issei se dispuso a acabar esto de una vez.

Mitch imitándolo se preparó para lanzar un último ataque, este combate se decidiría ya.

Ambos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron, Mitch arremetiendo con todo su poder, mientras que Issei lanzando un corte rápido al desenfundar.

ZASH

Todo se decidió en un paradero, ambos combatientes se daban la espalda.

Sangre comenzó a caer debajo de Issei.

-Eres fuerte héroe, pero aún no lo suficiente como para enfrentarte a mi amo- exclamo Mitch, antes de que un chorro de sangre saliera despedido de su pecho.

Su cimitarra había sido cortada en dos.

-sé que soy débil, pero aun no puedo morir no sin antes haberme reunido con mis seres queridos- exclamo Issei enfundando su Katana lentamente.

La sangre que había caído era por una herida recién hecha que pasaba por encima del puente de su nariz.

Cuando se giró para ver al gorila, pudo ver como este ya había muerto pero se mantenía parado, demostrando aun después de muerto la fuerza y voluntad que poseía.

Viendo el cadáver de Mitch, Issei rezo porque encontrara la paz y se reuniera con su familia en el otro mundo.

* * *

BOOM

BOOOM

Mientras tanto los guerreros que combatían en Asterlan vieron como los Devas dejaban de moverse, mirando hacia la nave y viendo como múltiples explosiones ocurrían por toda esta.

Pedazos de metal caían por toda la ciudad mientras la nave avanzaba, parecía que la nave se estrellaría lejos, en el bosque.

-¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Los guerreros gritaron de alegría, habían ganado la batalla.

En otra parte de la ciudad los líderes de escuadrón por fin podían descansar luego de haber experimentado tan difícil batalla.

-sabía que lo lograrían, hah estoy toda sucia- se quejó Liliana mientras sacaba el polvo de sus ropas.

Junto a ella había una pila enorme de Devas destruidos, quizás unos mil.

* * *

En cuanto a la situación de Issei, pues ahora estaba en una jodida situación.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei corría a toda velocidad cargando a un inconsciente Káiser mientras explosiones surgían detrás de él.

Luego de haber derrotado a Mitch y destruido el sistema que controlaba a los Devas se dispuso a salir, pero no conto que con destruir el sistema de control, otro de Auto-Destrucción se activaría.

Por lo cual a duras penas y cargando a Káiser se dispuso a abandonar la nave, pero la cosa no era sencilla ya que en su intento de llegar al hangar (Sona donde pensaba abordar un vehículo) múltiples explosiones cortaban su camino.

-¡me cago en todo! ¡Como pesa el cabron!- exclamo Issei adolorido de sus heridas y para colmo cargando un enorme Peso a sus espaldas.

Issei llego al hangar, pero para su mala suerte las explosiones destruyeron algunas de las naves.

-no, no, no, no ¡Maldición!- Issei estaba entrando en pánico, no había forma de abandonar la nave y ya no le quedaban fuerzas algunas como para volar.

Además de que propulsarse mientras sostenía a Káiser era una tarea imposible en su estado actual.

BOOM

Otra explosión, Issei usando su brazo se cubrió el fuego que por poco le quema la cara.

La explosión había terminado derribando una pared, y quizás por suerte divina a Issei le toco premio.

Detrás de la pared había una nave con la forma de una motocicleta.

-Dios no sé si existes en este mundo pero gracias, ¡Muchas Gracias!- exclamo Issei llorando cómicamente.

Apresurándose se subió a la moto, acomodando a Káiser en la parte de atrás.

Noto que esta moto tenía un panel en la parte de adelante, por lo cual no sabía cómo arrancarla.

-¡Vamos enciende maldita cosa!- exclamo Issei presionando todos los botones.

Al ver que no funcionaba le dio un golpe, el cual provocó que un poco de su sangre se derramara en el panel.

 **[Registro De ADN Completo, Nave Desbloqueada]**

Issei prefirió omitir eso por ahora, y viendo que la nave encendió apretó el acelerador.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La Moto empezó a correr a gran velocidad, pasando por los pasillos mientras pedazos de metal y explosiones lo envolvían.

Llegando a una pared Issei presión un botón.

BOOOM

Dos misiles salieron de la parte frontal de la moto, derribando la pared.

-¡Esta moto es la ostia!-

Issei pudo ver el cielo, el hoyo en la pared había abierto un espacio por el cual escapar.

Sin pensarlo más piso el acelerador a fondo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Saliendo por el agujero en la nave mientras una enorme explosión ocurría detrás.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Maniobrando para caer en pedazos de metal que se desprendían de la nave en un intento de aterrizaje.

Mirando hacia atrás por unos instantes Issei vio unos increíbles fuegos artificiales.

Había logrado salir de la nave a tiempo evitando una muerte segura, pedazos de metal caliente salían volando para todos lados.

Estaba a punto de llegar a tierra cuando un enorme pedazo se puso en su camino, si no lo quitaban terminarían chocando y volando en pedazos.

-¡No voy a caer ahora!- las llamas naranjas volvieron a brillar -¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Entonces disparo un torrente de llamas desde su mano derecha.

El cual logro volar en pedacitos el enorme Pedazo de la nave.

Lo logro, Issei ya no le quedaban fuerzas algunas.

Y fue por esa razón que no pudo eludir un pedazo de metal caliente que se dirigía hacia su cara.

GLASH

* * *

Dolía.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía.

Pero era extraño, lo que empezó siendo un dolor intenso iba disminuyendo.

Además de que se sentía… ¿mojado?

GLUPP

-¡!- Issei abrió "Los" Ojos, su vista estaba borrosa.

Pero aun estando borrosa pudo notar que se encontraba en una burbuja de agua en medio de una habitación que no conocía.

-¡Glussps!-

-ah no te muevas aun, el tratamiento médico aún no termina-

Issei pudo oír una voz nueva, mirando hacia donde escucho que provino la voz.

(Porque se me es tan difícil ver con claridad)

Issei pudo verla, se trataba de una sirena empuñando una enorme vara la cual brillaba en un color amarillo.

-hola, soy Nami la líder del equipo Healers, creo que no nos llegamos a conocer en la reunión de operaciones- saludo está sonriéndole animadamente a Issei.

Dentro de la burbuja Issei aún estaba con precaución, mirando hacia otros lados viendo que Káiser se hallaba en una burbuja a su lado.

Este estaba despierto, saludándole con una mano.

Issei le devolvía el saludo.

-ara, parece que los dos héroes de guerra ya recobraron la conciencia-

Liliana acababa de entrar a la habitación, acompañada por Uler.

-GLURP- Issei trato de hablar pero más termino tirando el aire, recogiendo con pánico las burbujas de oxígeno.

-déjame- Uler lanzo un hechizo sobre ellos dos –ahora ya pueden hablar con normalidad-

-"¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué sucedió con la ciudad?"-

-tranquilo héroe…no Issei, ustedes salvaron la ciudad, en medio del combate los Devas se detuvieron y la nave callo lejos de la ciudad antes de explotar, salvo por unas partes de esta destruida la ciudad se encuentra bien, además de que milagrosamente no hubieron bajas- explico Uler lo acontecido.

Issei sintió como un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima.

-"¿entonces ganamos?"-

-"si ganamos, los créditos de la victoria son todos tuyos Ise, tu derrotaste al líder enemigo, me avergüenzo de no haber sido de ayuda"- exclamo Káiser desde su burbuja.

-¿Qué dices Káiser? No sé qué es lo que habrá pasado en la nave pero de no ser por ti Ise estaría muerto ahora- exclamo Liliana.

Eso dejo confundido a Issei, cosa que noto Liliana.

-luego de que todo acabara Káiser en una pésima condición apareció trayéndote contigo, estabas muy herido y habías perdido mucha sangre…además de perder el Ojo derecho- revelo con un semblante de pesar.

Fue entonces que Issei lo entendió, entendió porque su vista era menor.

No había notado hasta ahora que había perdido un ojo.

-Káiser también dono sangre para reponer la que perdiste- dijo Uler.

-mi burbuja sanadora no puede reponer sangre por lo que lo que Káiser hizo te salvo la vida- fueron las palabras de Nami quien aumentaba el brillo en su bastón.

Issei y Káiser podían sentir como sus heridas dejaban de doler tanto, empezando el proceso de curación.

-tendrán preguntas, las cuales hablaremos luego, primero recupérense y luego celebremos la victoria- exclamo Liliana con una sonrisa coqueta.

Por las siguientes 4 horas Issei y Káiser fueron tratados por Nami la sirena.

* * *

La noche había caído luego de la batalla, las fuerza de la federación habían llegado luego de que todo había terminado ayudando a cualquier persona en apuros o estando herida.

La información de lo sucedido comenzó a ser transmitida en varias partes, la noticia de que un Nuevo Héroe había llegado empezaba a esparcirse por este y los demás continentes.

Luego de haber sido dados de alta, Issei y káiser se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, donde por raro que suene se estaba llevando a cabo una ENORME fiesta de celebración por la victoria.

-pensar que harían una fiesta, más aún que me dieran estas cosas- dijo Issei refiriéndose a las nuevas ropas que llevaba.

Puesto a que sus ropas quedaron hechas trisas los demás Aventureros le dieron unas prendas que se acomodaban a su tamaño.

(N/A: Dejare en la página de Face Como es el nuevo traje de Issei)

-la mayoría de los aventureros son así, arriesgan sus vidas en misiones para luego celebrarlas al alcanzar la victoria- exclamo Káiser a su lado.

Cuando llegaron vieron a muchas personas reunidas celebrando, cantando, bailando, bebiendo entre otras cosas.

Cuando vieron a los dos como que la fiesta se volvió más movida, llevándose a los dos héroes y tratándolos como los más importantes.

Issei sonreía ya que algunas chicas Semi-Especie empezaron a coquetearle, más que le dieron una bebida extraña que al primer sorbo le dio asco, pero para no faltar el respeto se terminó.

Fue entonces que noto a cierta vampiresa algo apartada, por lo cual haciendo espacio fue hasta donde estaba ella.

-oye, vampiresa cobarde-

Al oír la voz de Issei ella se sorprendió, a leguas se notaba su nerviosismo ya que no sabía que decir.

Cosa que Issei noto, por lo cual opto por hablar.

-lo que paso anoche, aprecio enormemente tus sentimientos, pero no apruebo el hecho de que me violaras-

-¡noooooooooooooooooo! ¡Olvídalo por favor!- exclamo está sujetando a Issei por la chaqueta, notando por fin la cara de Issei.

Este tenía dos cicatrices, una que cruzaba el puente de su nariz y una que pasaba por su ojo derecho.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió la mano de Issei sobre su cabeza.

-sé que esto sonara egoísta, pero podrías esperar un poco para que te de mi respuesta- exclamo Issei serio.

El que aria lo violara revivió un viejo recuerdo, un recuerdo que trajo consigo otro el cual le salvo la vida en medio de la pelea.

Issei se apartó un poco mirando a la enorme luna roja.

-quiero cerrar un capítulo de mi vida que deje atrás, luego de eso…y dependiendo de lo que pase te daré mi respuesta, por lo cual, ¿me esperarías Aria?- exclamo dándole una sonrisa sincera de corazón.

Ni media palabra después Aria agito la cabeza dándole un Si, mientras ocultaba su sonrojo.

Luego de dejar ese tema Issei trajo a Aria a la fiesta.

Risas, alegría llenaban el aire, parecía que la gran guerra que había paso no hubiera sucedido, salvo por los daños cualquiera pensaría eso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Issei se levantó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó durante la fiesta, pero ahora comprendía que la bebida que estaba tomando era algo con alcohol.

-recordatorio, no beber en exceso- la resaca lo estaba matando.

Fue entonces que se percató del pequeño detalle de que se hallaba completamente desnudo.

El dolor de cabeza se le paso y empezó a sudar a mares.

GLUP

Tragando duro miro hacia su derecha, notando a una dormida Aria que al igual que él estaba desnuda.

(Demonios, espera… ¿me violo de nuevo o fue en acuerdo mutuo?) Pensó intentando recordar pero nada.

-mmm-

Ahí fue que Issei se sobresaltó, mirando hacia su izquierda, notando a cierto ciclope de cabello purpura a su lado.

(¡No jodas también Lucy!) Pensó en shock.

Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, luego noto que un poco más a la derecha de la enorme cama también estaban Liliana y Nami, las dos completamente desnudas.

(ESTOY JODIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) pensó al no poder recordar como había pasado esto.

De alguna forma que nunca se sabrá Issei se había montado un quinteto la noche pasada.

* * *

-Tenemos todo listo Aria, es momento de que dejemos la ciudad- exclamo Issei metiendo las provisiones en el carruaje.

Luego de lo que pasó en la mañana Issei y Aria estaban listos para partir, su pequeña estancia en Asterlan había sido más que movida pero le sirvió para darles una gran experiencia.

-ya tengo los libros que Liliana me dio, pero… ¡Porque ella también está aquí!- exclamo molesta apuntando a la ciclope Lucy que terminaba de ayudar a Issei en amarrar las provisiones al carruaje.

-que dices pequeña vampira, estoy aquí porque voy a acompañar a mi Darling- exclamo ella pasando su brazo por encima del hombro de Issei.

El cual miraba hacia otro lado no queriendo tener contacto visual con Aria, de seguro que si lo hacía moriría.

-ayer fue tan romántico, tan apasionado y era una bestia en la cama- dijo mientras se relamía los labios recordando lo de anoche –además de que soy la única que puede darle mantenimiento a la Jet-Stream y crear balas para esta, por lo que todo está dicho, desde ahora los acompaño-

Aunque quisiera objetar en contra ya estaba decidido, Lucy se uniría al grupo en búsqueda de los anillos.

RUNG

Issei encendió la Moto que había conseguido, al parecer esta solo funcionaba para Issei ya que contenía un escáner de ADN que lo registro únicamente a él.

Cabe decir que Lucy estaba muy interesada en examinar la moto, pero eso sería para otro día.

Con lo sucedido los caballos que tiraba el carruaje escaparon, y por lo cual la nueva moto de Issei sería la que cargaría con el carruaje.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la salida de la ciudad los ciudadanos y los Aventureros que aún estaban dentro los despedían con honores.

-¿No extrañaras la ciudad Lucy?-

-no, cierto que me crie y crecí aquí, pero siempre quise ver el mundo en búsqueda de más conocimiento y materiales raros, y ahora a tu lado Darling poder hacerlo-

-entiendo, prometo cuidar de ti- exclamo Issei viendo con su único ojo a alguien esperándolos en la salida de la ciudad.

Frenando la moto Issei bajo y se acercó a esa persona.

-se van ya-

-si, fue un gusto conocerte Káiser- exclamo Issei extendiendo su mano hacia el León.

Sabía que este no era un adiós definitivo, sino un hasta luego.

-lo mismo digo Ise, recuerdo que pase lo que pase contaras con mi apoyo, no solo como amigos, sino como Hermanos que comparten una misma sangre- exclamo el león estrechando la mano con Issei.

Ambos sonrieron, un lazo de amistad/hermandad se había creado, lazo que no sería roto por nadie.

Y con eso partieron, Issei aún tenía un largo, larguísimo camino por recorrer, muchas cosas le sucederían en este viaje, aprendería mucho, ganaría amigos, rivales, amores entre otras cosas, pero pasara lo que pasara seguiría adelante.

-soy el héroe de este mundo y pienso salvarlo- exclamo mirando hacia el horizonte con su ojo naranja y llama en su frente por encima de la pañoleta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una parte muy muy lejana donde los mortales nunca podrían llegar.

Cierto payaso miraba contento como se llevaban las cosas.

-fue un acierto traerlo hasta aquí, el será el que traiga los años de paz de regreso a este mundo- exclamo el payaso retirando sus ropas, dejando ver que debajo de estas había un hombre de largos cabellos rubios y de ojos verdes.

-fue un acierto eso sí, pero que harás con los demás candidatos Yunan, después de todo los anillos se han dispersado por todos los continentes- quien apareció fue una lolita de cabello blanco vistiendo un Yukata negra.

-oh hace mucho que no me visitabas Shiroyasha- exclamo contento Yunan haciendo aparecer una mesa con bocadillos –toma asiento- dijo mientras serbia te.

La conocida ahora como Shiroyasha se sentó agarrando unos bocadillos.

-no importa quién sea el que se encargue del Maou, pero los candidatos obtuvieron sus anillos por una razón, todos nosotros apostamos a por cual campeón ganaría, y confió plenamente en el mío- exclamo Mirando en el reflejo de su Te a cierto castaño.

-siempre eres así Yunan, pero bueno- Shiroyasha tomo un sorbo de su Te –Humanos, ahora están en nuestro mundo como guerreros en una apuesta entre dioses, veamos qué es lo que sucederá desde ahora-

Una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Yunan, los dioses fueron los responsables de esto y mucho más sobre ellos se verá pero no ahora.

Sino más adelante en la vida del Héroe.

El cual todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Listo Finito.

Otro capítulo para el saco y miren que este si es largo, espero que les haya gustado, con los que preguntan sobre el Harem.

Issei tendrá un harem de dos tipos en este Fic, uno serán los que acompañaran a Issei durante toda la aventura.

Y el otro serán mujeres Semi-Especie que seducirán y/o Violaran a Issei, cosa que no pasara de una noche pero quizás dejen algún resultado no esperado.

Desde ahora lo digo, los que usaran los anillos serán todos Humanos, y les dejo a ustedes el que me digan a quienes escoger (Salvo a los poseedores de los anillos de Tormenta, Sol y Nube esos ya los tengo fijos) el resto pueden decirme a quien quieren que ponga.

Solo tienen que decirme el nombre y que anillo les quedaría, pueden ser personajes de cualquier Anime/Manga/Novela/Juego o Hentai si quieren.

También pueden ser de cualquier tipo no solo de algún anime de pelea, por ejemplo si me salieran de los cojones podrían a Takatoshi Tsuda de Seitokai Yukindaimo.

Y en cuanto a los diseños de los personajes, uso los de la Wiki de Monster Girl y diseños del Mangaka creador de Monster Musume Nichiyou y 12 Beast.

Sin nada más que resaltar o decir, espero que les guste y dejen sus Reviews, Les Hablo el Gran RiseX-209 Chao.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

Guerrerowalker:

Clasico De Clasicos XD

Guest:

espero que sigas apoyando a este fic hasta que llegue su final el cual no se cuando sera.

PinkieNeko09:

Hombre, quien no conoce a Origa y si te soy sincero solo nombre a las elfas oscuras por ella :V

kaitou kid zero:

Como mencione al final del capitulo me baso en los diseños que salen en la Wiki De Monster Girl y del creador de los mangas Monster Musume y 12 Beast.

Adro-Sama:

Donde estan mis rupias, ¡QUIERO MIS PUTAS RUPIAS!

Nico48825:

Espero que hayas disfrutado, perversirigillo.

james anderson:

Hombre, esa ni tu te la crees.

GhostPichichi97:

espero que el capitulo te gustara.

Kurama09:

cuanto pagas, si das una buena cantidad en el proximo capitulo Minotauro


	4. Una Nueva Posición social

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro, con Personajes de la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi así como de los muchos otros de los cual tomare algo prestado.

* * *

 _ **Diálogos:**_

-Un nuevo mundo a explorar, ¡no sé si sentirme asustado o emocionado!- personaje hablando.

"Deja que tu voluntad haga arder con fuerza el poder en tu interior" comunicación telepática, Holográficas, etc.

(¡Por la santa madre de Dios! ¡Mira el tamaño de esos Oppais PAPA!) Personajes pensando.

 _*aprende de tus errores, y estos serán la clave para tu desarrollo*_ recuerdos.

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro [Una Movida Fiesta Real]

* * *

 _ **-Bosque: Por La Noche-**_

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde lo de Asterlan, tiempo en el cual Issei comenzó un auto entrenamiento riguroso para dominar de una mejor forma sus "Dos" tipos de llamas.

Además de que en esos días, en los momentos de descanso había comenzado a practicar con Jet-Stream para tener un mejor manejo de esta.

Justo ahora Issei, Aria y la más reciente integrante del grupo Lucy ya hacían frente a una fogata luego de haber comido una deliciosa cena preparada por Issei, puesto a que era el único que sabía cocinar decentemente.

-según el mapa ¿Cuál es la ciudad más cercana?- pregunto Issei mientras echaba más leña al fuego.

-déjame ver…hmm…- Lucy busco entre las cosas, sentándose al lado de Issei.

Cosa que al parecer provoco los celos de Aria quien rápidamente se había puesto al otro lado de Issei, aferrándose a su brazo posesivamente.

Al ver eso una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lucy, quien dejo el mapa en el suelo y se aferró al otro brazo de Issei.

Issei bufo cansado, desde que Lucy se había unido esta clase de cosas pasaban muy a menudo, y no es como si se quejara pero comenzaba a cansarlo un poco.

-dos podemos jugar a lo mismo Chibi-

-¡A quien le dices Chibi maldita gigante!- grito molesta Aria puesto que había sido menospreciada.

Aunque era cierto pues Aria en altura le llegaba a los hombros a Issei, mientras que Issei le llegaba a los hombros a Lucy, por lo cual al ojo de Lucy, Aria era una pequeña.

-discúlpame Chibi, o quizás sería mejor que te llame abuela- volvió a molestar Lucy.

A lo cual Aria respondió con.

-¡SHAAAAA SHASHAAA!- Aria mostro sus colmillos mientras parecía imitar el sonido de los gatos al pelear además de que sus pequeñas alas revoloteaban.

Ya cansado de eso Issei libero sus brazos y con sus dedos les dio un golpe en la frente a ambas, cosa que les dolió puesto a que empezaron a frotarse el área afectada mientras soltaban algunas lágrimas.

-dejen de comportarse como niñas, Lucy deja de molestar a Aria y Aria compórtate- fueron las palabras de Issei para calmar los ánimos.

Lucy cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras decía que no era divertido, mientras Aria se quedó callada apretando con fuerza su vestido haciendo pucheros.

-Hah… ¿y bien? ¿Cuál es la siguiente ciudad?- volvió a preguntar Issei esperando ahora si obtener una respuesta.

-bueno, según el camino que estamos tomando en día y medio llegaremos a la ciudad Real- exclamo Lucy señalando la próxima locación en el mapa.

-¿ciudad Real?-

-sí, es el sitio donde el actual rey de Agnadu y sus dos hijos residen, así como el lugar donde se encuentra la torre de la iglesia- exclamo Lucy remarcando lo último -¿pero crees que encontraremos información de los anillos en ese lugar?- pregunto ella.

Ante esa pregunta Issei solo pudo suspirar, acomodándose en el suelo y mirando con su único ojo a las dos enormes lunas encima de él.

-a decir verdad no lo sé, dije que encontraría los anillos pero no tengo una línea de salida, prácticamente estoy buscando a ciegas ya que no cuento con ni la más mínima pista sobre donde poder encontrar los anillos- exclamo Issei sintiéndose algo decaído.

Y no era para poco, puesto a que al no saber dónde encontrar los anillos, más tiempo pasaría en este mundo, y si bien había declarado que vencería al Maou esto no significaba que su regreso a su mundo sería pronto.

Así también ya había pensado en las posibilidades que el tiempo que pasaba en este mundo fuera diferente al de su mundo como ocurrían en los Mangas.

Quizás para el no habían pasado más de un mes y medio pero quizás en su mundo ya habían pasado más días, o años y era eso algo que lo desanimaba.

Lucy y Aria se miraron entre ellas nerviosas, notaron que Issei estaba con los ánimos decaídos y ninguna de las dos sabía cómo animarlo.

Y cuando intentaron decir algo para animarlo.

-Nyan-

-Rii-

Un gato de color negro y de ojos dorados se acurruco en el regazo de Issei, mientras que un pequeño zorro de color plateado se puso sobre su hombro frotándose contra la mejilla de Issei para calmarlo.

Estos dos pequeños animales eran unos polisones que se habían colado entre las cosas del carruaje cuando salieron de Asterlan, e Issei no era alguien tan despiadado para dejar a esos dos pobres animales a su suerte.

Y otra gran razón es que Issei era un amante de los gatos y desde pequeño le gustaba cuidar a animales pequeños.

A como último dato los dos animales eran hembras, cosa que Issei al revisar termino con él con toda la cara arañada y con varias mordidas.

-gracias por confortarme, Kuro-chan, Rii-chan- exclamo Issei acariciando a los dos animales para luego mirar a Aria y Lucy –me desalenté por un momento pero ya me encuentro mejor, en primera instancia puede que este caminando a siegas, pero confió en que encontrare el camino hacia adelante-

Todo indicaba que Issei ya había recuperado sus ánimos.

-bueno, se hace tarde ustedes entren en la carroza y duerman un poco, yo continuare con el entrenamiento, programare la moto para que mañana llegue hacia la siguiente ciudad-

Issei se paró, acercándose a la moto y teclado algunas cosas en el panel de esta, a lo cual apareció en pantalla un enorme botón de Ready.

Solo hacía falta que Issei presionara el botón para que la moto se pusiera en marcha.

-ok, buenas noches Darling- se despido Lucy mandándole un beso volado antes de entrar en la carrosa.

-¿Qué hay sobre mi dosis de sangre?-

-si te dejo beber mi sangre terminaras nuevamente en un estado de frenesí y volverás a violarme, así que no, después veré como darte algo de mi sangre sin que tengas que morderme el cuello- exclamo Issei mientras buscaba algunas cosas del equipaje.

Aria hizo un puchero, pero luego de algunos minutos cedió y entro en la carroza para dormí.

-bien será mejor que empecemos- exclamo Issei sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño frasco.

Frasco del cual saco una píldora y se la trago, para después sentarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos.

Empezó a meditar, dejando que las energías de su cuerpo brotaran libremente.

Sin perder tiempo dos auras de gran tamaño empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Issei elevándose tranquilamente hacia el cielo.

Una de estas auras era de color naranja intenso, mientras la otra era de un blanco azulado calmo.

Estas eran las llamas de última voluntad de atributo "Cielo" y "Ventisca" que residían dentro del cuerpo de Issei.

Lo cual era una hazaña digna de hacer honores, puesto a que según el análisis de una experta (Liliana) era algo imposible que una persona tuviera dos tipos de atributos dentro de su cuerpo.

Antes de la borrachera que termino con un quinteto, Issei hablo con Liliana acerca de lo que había pasado dentro de la Nave.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Esto paso en la última noche de Issei en Asterlan._

 _Mientras todos bebían y festejaban luego de la gran victoria sobre la flota de Devas, Issei se había acercado a la Maga Liliana para hacerle algunas preguntas._

 _Esta se vio sumamente contenta de que Issei viniera a hablar con ella, cosa que se reflejó en como ella movía de manera espeluznante sus dedos y tentáculos mientras una ligera línea de baba caía por la comisura de su boca._

 _-Vamos, ven aquí pequeño Issei, no temas no muerdo- exclamo ella acercándose peligrosamente a Issei mientras jadeaba y sus ojos tenían un brillo espeluznante._

 _-¡aléjate! ¡Auxilio policía!- Issei retrocedió con la cara completamente azul del miedo._

 _Luego de que Káiser apareciera para salvarle el culo a Issei, este pudo entablar una conversación civilizada con Liliana, informándole de lo sucedido dentro de la nave y sobre esta nueva llama._

 _Los ojos de Liliana se ensancharon cuando vieron esa hermosa llama blanca azulada en la mano de Issei, y viendo el cambio en el color de ojos de Issei también._

 _-esto es algo increíble, por no decir imposible- exclamo Liliana sosteniendo la mano de Issei mirando con más detenimiento la llama._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Issei sonando más tranquilo a como sonaba antes, cambios de entrar en el Hyper Mode._

 _-me refiero a que es algo imposible el que poseas dos tipos de corriente de energía dentro de tu cuerpo-_

 _-¿corriente de energía?-_

 _-creo que tendré que explicártelo, según documentos antiguos ustedes los humanos llamaban a su corriente de energía Shinuki No Hono ¿correcto?-_

 _-si- respondió simplemente Issei puesto a que sabía que nadie podía usar estas llamas en su mundo._

 _-bien, pues la mayor diferencia entre la energía de los humanos y la nuestra es la pureza de estas, mientras más puras son las llamas más fuertes son-_

 _-ya veo-_

 _-lo que nos lleva a esto, cada ser vivo en este mundo que manifiesta su energía solo puede tener un único tipo de atributo-_

 _-¿atributo?-_

 _-si, cada llama tiene un color que representa un atributo- dijo Liliana empezando su explicación –naranja que representa el cielo, roja que representa tormenta, azul que representa lluvia, verde que representa relámpagos, amarilla que representa Sol, purpura que representa Nube, Índigo que representa niebla, blanca/azulada que representa ventisca, negra que representa sombra y la sin color que representa el vacío-_

 _-pero yo soy diferente, por alguna razón tengo dos- exclamo Issei levantando ambas manos._

 _En su mano derecha había una llama de color naranja que representaba el cielo._

 _Mientras que en su izquierda estaba una llama blanca/azulada que representaba la ventisca._

 _-¡eso es lo que te hace un mejor espécimen para estudiar!- Liliana casi se abalanza sobre Issei._

 _Luego de que Káiser volviera a poner control las cosas prosiguieron._

 _-Coff, retomando lo que decía, eres un caso único al poseer dos tipos de atributos y dado a que eres el único humano no podría decirte si es algo normal, pero es probable que tus llamas sean un poder hereditario-_

 _-¿hereditario?-_

 _-muchos tienen un tipo de atributo que fue pasado por alguno de sus padres, poniendo un ejemplo yo uso magia con atributos del sol, mi padre era un caballero que usaba llamas del sol mientras que mi madre era una clérigo que usaba llamas del relámpago, yo herede mis tipos de llamas de mi padre, quizás en tu caso hayas heredado los atributos de tus padres-_

 _-conque de mis padres ¿eh?- Issei miro su llama naranja y ciertamente podía ver como si esta intensa llama fuera la personificación de su padre._

 _Una persona fuerte y a la vez sumamente amable, pero la llama blanca/azulada sería entonces la representación de su madre._

 _Pero desde pequeño siempre estuvo con su padre, nunca conoció a su madre y su padre tampoco parecía querer hablarle de ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo era ella._

 _Luego de eso las cosas continuaron su curso, la fiesta comenzó a animarse más e Issei fue sacado por otras chicas Semi-Especies para que bailara._

 _Liliana le entrego a Issei un frasco con pastillas especiales, estas servirían para que el volumen de sus llamas se intensificaran tras entrenar._

 _Luego de eso la fiesta prosiguió con Issei siendo emborrachado y que todo terminara como ya sabemos._

 _ **Fin Del Flashback:**_

De regreso con Issei las horas pasaban rápido, este seguía sin moverse mientras dejaba que sus energías brotaran y se intensificaran.

En comparación a antes las fuerzas de Issei se habían intensificado enormemente.

Esas pastillas que Liliana le había dado tenían el efecto de liberar el máximo potencial de las células, permitiendo un desarrollo acelerado.

Así prosiguió por un buen rato, hasta terminar a unas pocas horas de que amaneciera.

-fuaaa…eh vuelto a aumentar mis fuerzas- exclamo Issei sintiendo como su aura era más densa –esto es una buena mejora, debo hacerme más fuerte-

Fue entonces que unos brazos aparecieron por detrás de él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras un mentón se posaba sobre su hombro derecho.

-ya eres muy fuerte Darling, ¿no entiendo por qué deseas volverte aún más fuerte?-

-creí que estabas durmiendo Lucy-

-ya dormí lo suficiente, y además quería dormir abrazada contigo Darling- ella abrazo con más fuerza a Issei, besándolo en el cuello.

-Lucy, creo que ya hablamos de esto pero… ¿Por qué me seguiste? Ya deberías saber que lo que ocurrió fue por culpa de la bebida-

Issei quería dejar zanjado este tema, no quería que Lucy quedara con el corazón roto por una tontería que él había hecho.

-…- la ciclope se había quedado callada –ya lo sabía, sabía que lo que paso se debió a que nos excedimos con la bebida, pero no me importa-

-…Lucy…-

-sabes, los ciclopes somos un tanto especiales-

-¿?-

-muchos de los seres nos ven de manera diferente a los demás, por el hecho de nuestra fuerza, el que naciéramos de la tierra y por nuestro único ojo, nunca tratan de vernos como otras personas y siempre apartan la mirada, pero tú fuiste diferente-

-…- Issei quería escuchar todo lo que ella tenía para decir.

-incluso antes de la fiesta, cuando nos conocimos tu no apartaste la mirada, puede que se debiera a que no lo sabias pero aun ahora no te comportas diferente, estas a mi lado, eres amable conmigo y nunca desvías la mirada-

Issei sintió como lagrimas caían sobre su hombro, mientras Lucy lo abrazaba con más fuerza aferrándose desesperadamente a él.

-es por eso que no me importa si fue un error o lo que sea, quiero estar a tu lado Darling, quiero ayudarte, quiero estar ahí contigo cuando me necesites, así que por favor ¡Déjame estar a tu lado Ise!-

-…hah…nunca fue mi intensión el que te fueras, solo quería poner en claro esto, no quería jugar con tus sentimientos Lucy- Exclamo Issei ladeando el rostro para mirarla directamente al ojo.

Fue entonces que el la beso.

El ojo de Lucy se ensancho debido al beso repentino de Issei, se sentía muy feliz justo ahora, Issei estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos.

Luego de unos instantes que parecieron horas ambos dejaron de besarse.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir un poco- Issei se paró y se dispuso a ir hacia la carrosa para dormir al menos un poco.

Pero fue detenido por Lucy quien aún sentada en el suelo lo sujeto de la muñeca, mirando hacia abajo con las mejilla sonrojadas incapaz de verlo justo ahora a la cara.

-oye, ¿Qué pasa?- el corazón de Issei empezaba a latir con fuerza.

Justo ahora Lucy le estaba brindando una perspectiva de ella que nunca antes había visto, justo ahora ella lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas mostrando un aspecto muy femenino.

Lucy quien en todo este tiempo se había mostrado como una marimacha estaba mostrándose nerviosa y sonrojada, reflejando en su ojo sus deseos no querer separarse de Issei.

GLUP

(Demonios porque debe comportarse así de linda justo ahora) pensó Issei tragando duro, debía admitir que Lucy parecía demasiado linda ahora.

Luego de unos segundos y de analizarlo con detenimiento, Issei dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso.

-ven, vamos un poco más adentro del bosque para no despertar a Aria- dijo Issei ayudando a Lucy a pararse estando sonrojado por lo que pronto haría.

Lucy sonrió ante las palabras de Issei, siguiéndolo muy contenta mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Opening 04: _**88 L.M.C**_

 _ **Wasurete Shimau Darou**_

Una llama de la ultima voluntad color naranja, rodeada por otras de diferente color, y detrás se podian ver distintos anillos y cajas.

 _ **Katani Tsumoru Kanashimi Wa Nagareru Hoshi No Te Ni Dakare**_

Se puede ver a Issei despertando en medio de un bosque desconocido.

 _ **Tameiki Hitotsu De RESET Sareru**_

Ahora se puede ver a Issei con una llama naranja detrás de él, además de una silueta oscurecida con una llama roja detrás.

 _ **Mugen No LOOP No You Na Nibisa**_

Se pueden ver otras siluetas oscurecidas, de las cuales tenían llamas de color amarillo, verde, azul detrás.

 _ **Migimuke Hidari Ga Toomawari Demo Sore De Iinda**_

Más Siluetas ennegrecidas con diferentes llamas detrás, siendo la última de color morado, unos ojos rojos y brillantes se podían ver.

 _ **Kazega Fukitsukeruno Wa Kiitto**_

Se pueden ver unas tierras cubiertas por la oscuridad y un Castillo alzándose en una colina.

 _ **Biru No Sukima Wo Tobikau Zetsuon Ga Kimi Ni Kikoe Naiyouni**_

Pasamos dentro del castillo, donde se ven diferentes criaturas todas portando un anillo e inclinándose frente a la figura de alguien sentado en un trono.

 _ **Yozora Ni Egakareta**_

La imagen cambia a Issei siendo rodeado por varios debas, activando sus guantes y desenfundando una Nueva Katana.

 _ **Hoshi Wo Tsunagu Monogatari Sono Mune Kogareru Gensou**_

Issei se vio superado por los Devas, siendo arrojado hacia atrás con fuerza y apunto de recibir más daño.

 _ **Wasurete Shimau Darou**_

Fue entonces de que antes de que lo golpearan, barias siluetas aparecieron para ayudar a Issei, entre ellas estaba Aria.

 _ **Mawari Michi Ni Saiteta Hana Naita Ato No Kizuatomo**_

Issei al ver eso volvió a ponerse de pie, aumentando el calor de sus llamas al recordar a sus amigos en su mundo.

 _ **Kakae Ta Mama Aruite Yukeba ii**_

Apuntando sus manos hacia el frente, disparando un torrente de llamas de la última voluntad para borrar a todos los Devas.

 _ **Instrumental**_

Se ve a Aria quien está llorando, a una Lal vistiendo una capucha con una cicatriz en el rostro y varios anillos en los dedos y un visor.

Fin Del Opening.

* * *

Ya un poco más apartados ambos dejaron que la pasión los consumiera, empezando a besarse y acariciarse tanto como quisieran.

Issei le quito esa camisa que llevaba junto a su sujetador color morado.

Sujetando esos grandes pechos con sus manos ya sin los guantes metálicos (los cuales ahora se mantenían siempre así tras la metamorfosis) sintiendo como sus dedos se hundían en esas suaves montañas.

-son grandes no caben en mis manos, y me pregunto… ¿esperabas esto?- pregunto Issei notando los duros pezones de Lucy mientras los molestaba.

Lucy se mordía el dedo en un intento de reprimir sus gemidos, ya lo había probado antes pero ahora se le hacía más evidente que Issei sabía lo que debía hacer para darle placer a una mujer.

-Da-Darling…hah…mi-mis pezones son sensibles, así que pod-podrias… ¡HAAUY!-

Lucy dio un gemido alto, abriendo ampliamente su ojo mientras algunas lágrimas corrían y un poco de saliva caía por la comisura de su boca.

Issei había empezado a pellizcar el pezón derecho de Lucy, mientras que saboreaba con gusto el izquierdo, notando ese dulce sabor que tenían esos pezones color azul claro.

(Es algo interesante, de tener un color de piel normal sus pezones y areola serian rozados, pero sin duda puedo agarrarle el gusto a esta carne celeste) Pensó Issei dejando a relucir sus instintos sádicos.

Lucy gemía por el intenso placer de que sus pechos fueran molestados de esa forma, quería reprimir sus gemidos pero se sentía débil como para llevar alguna de sus manos a su boca.

Ahora Issei disfrutaba de los dulces sonidos que Lucy ya no podía reprimir, notando con una sonrisa como las piernas de Lucy temblaban y sus jugos bajaban por sus muslos.

(Recordatorio, los pezones de Lucy son su punto débil, ahora veamos que tal haya abajo) Pensó Issei mientras su mano serpenteaba desde el pecho de Lucy, bajando por el marcado abdomen de esta y adentrándose dentro de esos ajustados shorts negros de ella llegando hacia su objetivo.

-Hyaaaaaaa- Lucy soltó un dulce gemido cuando un dedo de Issei se adentró en su zona más íntima -¡¿Da-Darling?!…hya…n-no...s-si molestas mis pechos y mi vagina al mismo tiempo…yo…-

Eso solo provoco que los dedos que entraban dentro de su vagina se volvieran dos, entrando rápidamente jugando con sus paredes internas, mientras que con el pulgar molestaba su clítoris.

Lucy sacudía sus caderas, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo pero súbitamente Issei se detuvo, negándole el poder correrse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te detienes justo ahora?- sollozo ella.

Entonces miro como una sonrisa traviesa enmarcaba la cara de Issei, no necesito saber más para sospechar que Issei la molestaría y mucho.

-no Lucy, no crees que es un poco descortés de tu parte ser la única que lo disfruta- exclamo Issei mientras masajeaba lentamente los senos de Lucy.

Llevándola casi al orgasmo nuevamente y deteniéndose justo cuando estaba por correrse.

Lucy puso ojo lloroso mientras veía a Issei de manera suplicante.

-si quieres correrte Lucy, primero deberás de atenderme ¿no crees?- exclamo Issei recostándose en un árbol, quitándose sus ropas y dejando su fiera erección a plena vista.

Lucy trago duro, quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa y recostándose en el suelo, quedando frente a la erección de Issei, mirando fijamente la dura polla de Issei.

Al ver ese rostro sonrojado el cual no despegaba su ojo de su pene Issei no pudo evitar querer molestar un poco más a Lucy.

Justo cuando Lucy estaba por llevarse el pene de Issei a la boca este el sujeto por su cuerno y con algo de fuerza impidió que esta continuara.

-Darling, Deja de molestarme- exclamo Lucy incapaz de poder contenerse, sacando la lengua en un intento de probar el miembro frente a ella.

Usando algo más de su fuerza Issei impedía que esta pudiera llegar, simplemente quería molestarla ya que en si él ya le urgía liberarse un poco.

-si quieres lamerlo antes porque no le das uso a esos perfectos senos que tienes-

No necesitaba saber más, Lucy junto sus senos y dándole una última mirada a Issei (El cual asintió en respuesta) coloco el erecto miembro del castaño entre sus senos.

(Atsui, el pene de mi Darling esta tan caliente que me quema, pero por fin) sin esperar más se llevó el pene a la boca.

Ella empezó a lamerlo, chuparlo con deseo, no queriéndose separar de este extremadamente delicioso manjar.

En cuanto a Issei este simplemente disfrutaba, recostándose sobre el árbol.

(Creo que podría acostúmbrame a esto) pensó mientras que con su mano daba leves caricias en la cabeza de Lucy.

Acto que provoco una inmensa dicha en Lucy derramando aún más de sus jugos.

Además de lamerlo Lucy empezó a masajear el miembro de Issei con sus grandes senos, duplicando el placer para Issei.

El cual había empezado a gemir y gruñir, disfrutando esta placentera sensación.

Tan concentrada estaba Lucy que nunca se dio cuenta de que justo ahora Issei estaba indefenso y ella podía tomar el control, pero quizás otro día descubriría eso.

-ya no lo soporto más- Lucy dejo de lamer su delicioso dulce.

Levantándose un poco y acomodando el erecto miembro en la entrada de su vagina, bajando lentamente sus caderas.

-Hya…Dar…ling…- el cuerpo de Lucy recibió una descarga cuando tubo todo el miembro en su interior.

Issei la miro divertido, al notar como la vagina de Lucy lo estaba apretando podía intuir en una cosa.

-Lucy… ¿acaso ya te viniste?- pregunto este sacando a relucir aún más su lado sádico.

-pe-pero…me estuviste molestando mucho…mi vagina no pudo soportarlo más…- exclamo esta llorosa, las fuerzas de su cuerpo la abandonaban.

Issei pasó sus brazos por detrás de ella, abrazándola para tener sus cuerpos más pegados aun, depositando su cabeza entre esas hermosas montañas celestes.

-está bien, solo por esta te la pasare, pero creo que yo también merezco algo de atención ¿no crees?- Exclamo mirándola al ojo.

Entonces el comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, mientras que con su boca le daba atención al pezón derecho.

Lucy disfrutaba de esas sensaciones tan placenteras, acariciando con sus manos la cabellera de Issei, cerrando su ojo y dejándose llevar por esa sensación tan placentera.

Así continuaron por un rato más.

* * *

 _ **-Ciudad Real: Entrada Norte-**_

* * *

Por fin habían llegado a la tan mencionada ciudad real.

Y tan pronto llegaron Issei pudo notar dos cosas.

El tamaño de la ciudad era absurdamente inmenso, era el cuádruple de grande que Asterlan.

Y segundo que al igual que era absurdamente grande estaba repleta de gente.

Desde turistas de otras partes, fuerzas armadas del ejército, aventureros, mercaderes, etc.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada norte de la ciudad un par de Lizzardman miembros del cuerpo de la iglesia los detuvieron cruzando sus lanzas ante ellos.

-identificación y motivo de venida a la ciudad- exclamo uno de estos.

Issei se bajó de la motocicleta, acercándose a los Lizzardman y entregándoles un collar de bronce que tenía en el cuello.

-Hyoudou Issei, aventurero de rango bronce, yo y mi grupo simplemente estamos de paso y para recargarnos con algunas provisiones- aclaro.

Luego de lo de Asterlan Káiser le dio a Issei un collar, comprobante de que ahora era un miembro de la orden de aventureros, aunque de bajo rango.

Los Lizzardman revisaron la placa del collar, viendo de reojo a Issei por unos momentos.

(Maldito Káiser, con todo lo que pasamos mínimo me hubieras dado pase a ser oro, ¿Por qué me dejaste como bronce?) Pensó molesto Issei por este hecho.

Pero Káiser lo hacía para que Issei se labrara un propio nombre no únicamente por ser el "Héroe" y que empezara como todos, dese abajo hasta lo más alto.

-necesitamos las identificaciones de sus acompañantes- pidió el otro Lizzardman.

-Lucy, Aria ¿tienen ID?-

Ahora Issei no sabía qué hacer, pensaba que por mostrarle el comprobante lo dejarían pasar y ya.

Tanto Lucy como Aria bajaron de la carrosa y se pusieron junto a Issei.

Los Lizzardman parecieron intimidados por la presencia de Lucy y por el aura de nobleza que emitía Aria.

Issei no podía reprimir sus ganas de reírse un poco por lo que veía, pero sería mejor para el que no lo hiciera.

-¡Id-Id-Identificaciones!-

Luego del susto inicial de los Lizzardman y de que el par entregara identificaciones todos pasaron sin algún problema.

Tal parece que tampoco preguntaron por razas de los tres, aunque salvo por dos de ellos era más que claro que no habría preguntas.

Dentro de la ciudad pudieron ver como esta al parecer estaba adornada para algún evento que pronto ocurriría, pero eso no era algo de importancia para ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos primero? ¿Vamos a por provisiones?- pregunto Issei arrancado la moto empezando a manejar por las calles de la ciudad.

Era algo raro pero había autos como los de su mundo además de tener carrozas, por lo cual la moto no llamaba mucho la atención.

(Maldito mundo tan raro) pensó Issei dejando de intentar comprender este mundo fantasioso y a su vez moderno.

-hmm… me parece una buen…-

Lucy no completo lo que iba a decir.

-¡PRIMERO QUE NADA VAMOS A UN HOTEL!- Grito Aria a todo pulmón sacando la cabeza por la ventana de la carroza.

Su arrebato casi ocasiona que por poco Issei chocara de lleno contra un muro o atropellara a alguien.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Chibi?!- exclamo Lucy molesta por el arrebato de Aria.

-¡quiero ir a un hotel y darme un baño con agua caliente! ¿Cuántos días llevamos recorriendo los caminos? Quiero darme un baño con agua caliente y dormir en una cómoda cama- exclamo ella comenzando un berrinche.

-¿solo eso? ¿Por esa simple razón casi provocas que choquemos?- Issei también estaba molesto.

-¿es que a ustedes no les resulta molesto?-

-que se puede esperar de una abuela mimada- suspiro Lucy cansada -hagamos lo que dice o empezara con un berrinche-

-¡Yo no hago berrinches!-

-hah…se siente como si estuviera cuidando de los niños de nuevo- Issei suspiro cansado también, Aria podía ser molesta en algunos momentos.

Entonces Issei cambio de curso, doblando en u para ir de regreso ya que al entrar en la ciudad vio algunos hoteles.

* * *

Luego de que el grupo se hospedara en un hotel (5 Estrellas por petición de Aria) y de haber cumplido de los caprichos de Aria se dispusieron a continuar.

-dejando que la abuela mimada sea consentida un poco aquí, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Lucy dejando sus cosas en la habitación viendo de reojo como Aria se dirigía al baño.

Sentándose en el suelo frente a Issei.

-sería una buena idea que nos separemos para hacer esto más rápido, ¿te puedo encargar el que hagas las compras de provisiones?- exclamo Issei dándole la mitad del mapa a Lucy.

-déjamelo a mí Darling, pero espero una recompensa por mi trabajo-

-entiendo, entiendo-

-¿y que harás tu Darling?-

-iré al salón de los Aventureros de esta ciudad, según Káiser debo actualizar la información del colgante en cada ciudad que eh visitada, además de buscar algo de información entre los otros aventureros-

Era un buen plan a seguir, ambos dividirían el trabajo y a lo más tardar dejarían la ciudad en unos dos días.

-Nya-

-Rii-

Las pequeñas mascotas saltaron a los hombros de ambos, Kuro se posó en el hombro de Lucy mientras Rii-chan en el hombro de Issei.

-¿quieren venir?-

-Rii-

-ok, ¿puedo encargarte a Kuro, Lucy?-

-déjamela a mí, prometo cuidarla- exclamo Lucy rascando debajo del cuello a la gata.

Provocando que esta ronroneara.

Sin nada más que decir ambos dejaron la habitación dejando que Aria disfrutara a su gusto de los lujos del hotel.

Ya en la entrada del hotel, los dos se separaron.

Issei por un lado y Lucy por otro, ambos llevaban sus armas por si algo ocurría.

Con una ciudad tan inmensa como esta, no había forma que los guardias reales estuvieran vigilando todo el tiempo.

Lo bueno es que Issei había comprado un mapa de la ciudad y con eso se guiaba para ir directo al edificio de aventureros y de regreso al hotel.

En su camino pudo notar como varias tiendas y lugares estaban adornados con emblemas que no había visto nunca y figuras de dragones por aquí y por allá.

Se preguntaba si algún festival estaba por ocurrir.

-me pregunto que pasara, ¿tú qué crees Rii-chan?-

-Rii-

-…- Issei tomo a la pequeña zorrita cargándola entre sus manos y mirándola directamente –sabes…tengo el raro presentimiento de que entiendes todo lo que te digo-

-¿Rii?-

-…neh deben ser tonterías mías- y sin más volvió a poner a la zorrita en su hombro derecho.

* * *

Sin muchos problemas Issei llego al edificio de Aventureros de la ciudad, al entrar pudo ver a varias clases de Sub-Especies aventureros buscando misiones, dialogando con otros, formando grupos para hacer misiones o bebiendo en el bar que había en el lugar.

Issei tras entrar se dirigió al lugar donde se hallaban las recepcionistas del lugar, puesto a que parecía que ellas eran las encargadas de dar las misiones e información a los aventureros.

-si ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- le respondió una chica conejo de cabello gris y largas orejas, ojos color café.

-hace poco me volví aventurero y un amigo me dijo que en cada ciudad debía de actualizar mi comprobante- exclamo Issei sacándose el collar y entregándoselo a la chica –no conozco mucho de las reglas así que me podrías explicar ¿Por qué debo actualizarlo?-

-es para mantener un registro constante de su persona, el colgante está equipado con una runa que regula sus actividades, el número de misiones hechas, su raza y las ciudades que ha visitado- fueron las palabras de la chica coneja explicando lo que Issei no sabía.

Fueron alrededor de diez minutos que Issei escucho todo lo que tenía que saber así como las reglas de los Aventureros.

-ya veo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de explicármelo todo- exclamo Issei agradeciéndole a la chica.

-no, no, nuestro labor es ayudar a los aventureros en lo que se nos sea posible, ahora actualizare los datos de su colgante-

Ella paso a introducir el colgante de bronce dentro de una esfera de cristal, luego se proyectó una especie de identificación con la cara de Issei mostrando además todos sus datos.

-vamos a ver, Nombre: Hyoudou Issei, Rango: Bronce: Numero de misiones realizadas: cero Raza: Humano… ¿eh?... ¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?-

Incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa la joven coneja grito muy fuerte provocando que la atención de todos los que estaban en el edificio se centrara en ella y a su vez en Issei.

-hah…debí suponer que algo como esto pasaría- exclamo Issei suspirando cansado.

Justo cuando estaba por decirle algo a la coneja esta grito nuevamente.

-¡¿ERE-ERE-ERE-ERES UN HUMANO?!-

Tal revelación provoco que todos los presentes estuvieran asombrados y en shock, para poco después todos acudieron hacia donde estaba Issei formando un tumulto a su alrededor.

Issei vio asustado como todos se aglomeraban a su alrededor y no solo el sino también Rii-chan.

-¡un humano!-

-¡Es el Héroe!-

-¡El que salvo la villa de Asterlan hace unas semanas!-

-¡Increíble no puedo creer que este delante del Héroe!-

-¡Te lo agradezco, mi familia vive en Asterlan, tú los salvaste!-

El tumulto de gente sobre su persona era algo que nunca hubiera esperado que le ocurriera, esto ya parecía un ataque zombi o como el de las películas de Resident Evil o como The Walking Dead.

Por lo cual al verse aplastado por tanta gente solo pudo hacer una cosa.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Gritar como niña mientras era engullido por el reciente club de fans.

-¡RIIIIIIIII!- lastimosamente Rii-chan sufrió el mismo destino por estar sobre el hombro de Issei.

Tanto Issei como Rii-chan fueron "comidos" por la turba de fanáticos de Issei.

* * *

Tras sobrevivir a ese ataque Zombi, Issei empezó a dialogar animadamente con los otros aventureros, recolectando información entre otras cosas.

Muchos de ellos le pedían que se uniera a su grupo para salir a aventuras pero este se negaba puesto que la misión de encontrar los anillos era lo primordial.

-por cierto, algún de ustedes ha escuchado cualquier rumor o lo que sea sobre algún nuevo tipo de anillo, siendo más específico en alguno que emita una energía como este- exclamo Issei levantando su puño derecho y emitiendo las llamas de su anillo.

Todos los espectadores quedaron maravillados por las intensas y tan puras llamas que se reflejaban en el anillo.

Pero lastimosamente para Issei ninguno de ellos sabía algo sobre los anillos, lo que lo llevo nuevamente a un callejón sin salida deprimiéndose por ello.

Cuando Issei estaba por marcharse del lugar, un encapuchado se acercó a él, sujetándolo por el hombro para evitar que se marchara.

-disculpa, no sé si tiene algo que ver, pero quizás tenga algo de información que te pueda servir oh gran Héroe- fueron las palabras del encapuchado, su voz era masculina pero nerviosa.

Issei no podía notar por completo su rostro ya que llevaba una capucha, pero notando sus manos y parte de lo que la capucha de la cabeza no cubría podía decir que se trataba de un Lizzardman de su misma estatura.

-¿así si? Podrías contármelo por favor-

-este…podríamos ir a un lugar un poco más privado, no soy bueno en las multitudes- exclamo el Lizzardman mirando en todas las direcciones.

Issei podía notar el claro nerviosismo que este Lizzardman tenía, y no le parecía que fuera una actuación para tenderle alguna trampa.

-está bien, salgamos de aquí y por cierto llámame solo Ise, no me gusta que me traten con tanto respeto-

-no sería algo irrespetuoso, usted es el gran Héroe- parecía aún más nervioso.

-es un simple título que me han dado solo por ser un Humano, si bien planeo ayudar a este mundo con el problema del Demon Lord no necesito que me traten de manera diferente solo por ello, antes de todo esto no era más que un chico normal…pervertido pero normal-

-ya…veo…- ahora aparte del nerviosismo también se notaba confusión en la voz del Lizzardman.

Pero dejando eso de lado, Issei y esta persona dejaron el edificio de aventureros para tener su conversación en otro lado.

Sin saber que esta persona era alguien sumamente importante.

* * *

Ya algo más apartado Issei y esta persona quien se revelo a si mismo por el nombre de Drakon se detuvieron en un bar donde comenzaron a charlar.

Cabe decir que pese a estar en un bar ninguno pido alguna bebida alcohólica.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir frente a la barra, al parecer los demás individuos dentro del bar no notaban el hecho de que Issei fuera un humano y nadie hacía preguntas.

(Es bueno el que haya razas parecidas en este mundo) pensó Issei agradecido de que no se formara una revuela como en el edificio de Aventureros.

-¿la luna?-

-si, hace como un mes y medio algo sumamente extraño se reflejó en la luna blanca, fue como si un punto multicolor se formara en el centro de la luna blanca para luego fragmentándose en once luces de diferentes colores que se desparramaron por el firmamento, algunos vieron como estas se dirigían muy a lo lejos, pasando el mar-

-once…luces de diferentes colores… podrían ser los anillos-

Issei pensó seriamente sobre esto, mes y medio casi el mismo tiempo en el que el llego a este mundo de fantasía, el hecho de que fueran luces multicolores era una referencia a los diferentes tipos de anillos quizás.

-¿sabes por si acaso donde cayeron los demás anillos?-

-lamentablemente no sé dónde cayeron con exactitud todos, pero según algo de información que escuche por algunos marineros, una intensa luz de color amarillo se pudo ver sobre el mar del norte, mientras que una luz blanca se cree que se vio en las regiones del continente ártico-

Issei tenía los ánimos muy arriba ahora, había encontrado pistas sobre el paradero de los anillos, y por lo contado al menos dos estaban cerca siendo el anillo amarillo (El Del Sol) el más cercano en estos momentos.

-te lo agradezco mucho Drakon- exclamo Issei sumamente feliz, estrechando su mano con la del Lizzardman.

-n-n-no tienes porque, me gusto el poder serte de ayuda o gran héroe…Coff… digo Ise-

-mejor-

Drakon estaba por llamarlo nuevamente con el sufijo de gran héroe, pero al ver como Issei lo miraba prefirió cambiarlo a algo más normal.

-eh querido preguntarte esto ¿alguna razón para que lleves capucha?- pregunto mientras le daba un pedazo de comida a Rii-chan quien no dejaba su hombro.

-eh…ah…esto…- Drakon parecía nervioso –es simplemente porque no me gusta llamar la atención, además pronto me marchare de la ciudad real- exclamo mientras tenía la mirada perdida en su bebida.

-suena como si quisieras irte y a la vez no, ¿algo que te preocupe?- pregunto Issei mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

Él no era de los que se metían en problemas ajenos, pero tampoco era de los que veían a alguien en apuros y no lo ayudarían si estaba dentro de sus posibilidades.

-bueno…mi situación es algo complicada, a decir verdad estoy escapándome-

-¡PFUUUUUUUUUU!- Issei escupió por completo lo que tenía en la boca -¡estas fugándote!-

-SHHHHHHHH-

-Lo siento, fue la sorpresa, ¿Por qué te fugas?-

-la razón es porque quiero volverme un aventurero, pero mi familia está completamente en contra de que me vuelva uno, en cambio quieren que continúe con ellos y acepte mi puesto-

-llevo poco tiempo en esto de ser aventurero, pero por lo que se sabe de mi mundo no es una profesión muy lucrativa, además de que debe contar con muchos peligros-

-se claramente los peligros de un aventurero, muchos de los nuevos no llegan a sobrevivir por mucho, pero eso no me importa- había algo en la mirada de Drakon –un aventurero vive grandes aventuras por todo el mundo, conocer, aprende, y se relaciona con un sinnúmero de personas alrededor de todo este vasto mundo, yo quiero eso, quiero explorar este enorme mundo y no quedarme únicamente en este reino-

Drakon podía imaginarse las vastas tierras del norte, las dunas del desierto, el continente mágico y mucho más, así como cientos de personas que conocer, él quería ser libre y vivir aventuras sin tener nada de que lamentarse después.

Y a Issei esto fue algo que le llamo demasiado la atención, él y Drakon compartían un sueño en común, la aventura de explorar tierras nunca vistas.

Issei comprendía a la perfección los deseos de Drakon, ya que para él salir y explorar su mundo como lo había hecho en el pasado con su padre era lo que más deseaba.

-sabes tienen una gran meta, me agradas Drakon- fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo –oye, porque no te unes a mi grupo, contigo seriamos cuatro-

-Rii-

-perdón, seis- Issei acaricio a la pequeña zorrita -justo ahora me encuentro en una misión de recolectar ciertos anillos importantes y por lo que me contaste terminare viajando por todos los continentes de este basto mundo para encontrarlos (aun cuando desearía no perder mucho tiempo)- pensó eso último.

-¡Es enserio! ¡¿Puedo unirme a tu grupo?!- se le oía mas emocionado que antes.

-por mi parte no hay problemas, compartimos el deseo de explorar el mundo y me caes bien, Lucy nuestra herrera dudo que tenga algo que objetar en contra, ella forjo mi espada- exclamo señalando la espada en su cintura.

-¡oh! ¡Debe ser una herrera de alta categoría si fue reconocida por el gran héroe!-

* * *

Por otra parte de la ciudad, cierto ciclope de piel celeste sintió como era alabada, provocando que su ego se disparara hasta las nueves.

* * *

-después esta una princesa vampira que es algo molesta y volátil pero en el fondo es buena gente…eso creo, solo no la provoques ya que luego me toca a mí calmarla-

-entiendo- Drakon no podía dejar de sonreír –finalmente podre ser un aventurero, y más aún formar parte del grupo del Héroe-

Ise sonrió, no sabía si Drakon tenía su edad o no pero verlo tan emocionado le hacía recordar a los niños que cuidaba, cuando ellos esperaban por los regalos de navidad que él les traía o como cuando junto a Lal se iban de paseo a algún lado.

GATCHA

Las puertas del bar se abrieron, dando paso a un gran muero de caballeros Lizzardman armados con lanzas, espadas y escudos.

-oh no, me encontraron- exclamo Drakon levantándose de su puesto y colocándose rápido la capucha esta vez para cubrir su cabeza entera.

-oye ¿qué pasa aquí?- Issei también se levantó no entendiendo el raro comportamiento de su amigo.

Eso provoco que llamaran la atención sobre ellos.

Tanto Issei como Drakon fueron rodeados por los caballeros, los cuales apuntaron sus armas contra el castaño.

Uno de los Lizzardman pasó al frente, su armadura de un color plateado brillante, con una capa azul en sus hombros y el emblema de un Dragon en su pecho, a diferencia del otro este eran de más tamaño.

-por fin lo encontramos, será mejor para usted que nos siga en silencio y no forme más problemas- exclamo el Lizzardman de la armadura acercándose a Drakon.

Este retrocedió y por su comportamiento se podía decir que estaba asustado.

CATCH

-oye viejo, no comprendo lo que está pasando- exclamo Issei sujetando el brazo del Lizzardman, ejerciendo presión al punto de romper la armadura –pero no pongan sus manos en mi amigo-

FLUSH

BAAAM

Y en menos de unos segundos todos los caballeros que aparecieron fueron mandados a volar fuera del bar, envueltos en llamas o congelados.

Y dándole tiempo a Issei y Drakon a salir corriendo del lugar a toda prisa sin mirar atrás y rogando porque no tuvieran a una armada tras de ellos.

Corriendo por la zona mercante de la ciudad esperando que asiera no fueran fácilmente reconocidos por los guardias.

Por cómo se veían las cosas lo mejor era regresar rápidamente al hotel, rogar porque Lucy ya haya regresado y a jalones sacar a Aria de la tina meterla en la carrosa y salir a toda velocidad de la ciudad.

Issei maldecía esta mala suerte, imán para los problemas, o como quieran llamarlo que tenía para meterlo en situaciones así.

-¡Me puedes explicar en qué carajo estas medito! ¡¿Porque tienes a la guardia real persiguiéndote?!- exclamo Issei corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor que estaba sintiendo en la cabeza ya que Rii-chan había aferrado sus garras para no caerse.

-¡Me sorprende el que sepas que se trataban de la guardia real!-

-¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es algo complicado de explicar mientras corremos! ¡Pero la cuestión es que soy!-

FLUSH

Drakon no pudo completar la oración ya que una estela de un color rojo puro barrio con el suelo justo en medio de ambos, provocando que Issei y Drakon saltaran en direcciones contrarias para evadirlo.

Los transeúntes que estaban cerca no resultaron heridos, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de algunos puestos de vendedores.

FLUSH

Otra estela roja salió en dirección a Issei.

-¡Maldita sea!- Issei rápidamente empuño su Jet-Stream.

En un desenfunde rápido golpeo la estela, contrarrestando la fuerza de esta con la suya propia y mandándola hacia arriba.

Tras eso Issei miro hacia el frente, observando al responsable del ataque contra ellos.

Se trataba de una mujer Lizzardman de quizás unos 175 de altura, sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por unas escamas verdosas y duras, además de una larga cola escamosa.

Su pecho cubierto por un peto protector de color negro, teniendo una placa de metal del mismo color cubriendo su frente, además de tener una capa aferrada a sus hombros.

Ojos color amarillo intenso y con claros rasgos reptil-líanos, su cabello era largo con un color castaño rojizo.

Y lo más remarcable era la "Inmensa" espada que traía en sus manos, la espada parecía medir lo mismo que ella.

A leguas Issei podía sentir el enorme poder que emanaba de ella, además de portar un aura fiera y a la vez noble, pero una nobleza diferente a la que Aria despedía.

-hasta que dimos contigo- ella apunto su enorme espada a… Drakon –será mejor que dejes este absurdo plan tuyo de fugarte y regreses tranquilamente-

-¡No lo hare! ¡Quiero ser un aventurero y no puedes detenerme!- exclamo Drakon quitándose la capucha, revelando una armadura color dorado que traía puesto.

(Para los que aún no se dan cuenta es el mismo Drakon de Magi)

Sacando dos Box de su cintura y con su anillo emanando llamas de la tormenta las abrió, revelando dos tridentes rojos cubiertos por llamas de la tormenta.

Mientras tanto Issei se preguntaba de que iba todo esto, pero al ver como empezaban a llegar más soldados prefirió preguntar después, dejando a la pequeña Rii-chan a un lado.

-Bueno Drakon, sé que ahora nos hemos metido en un lio inmenso, pero podrías al menos decirme ¿Qué hiciste?- exclamo Issei desenfundando Jet-Stream y encarando a la gran cantidad caballeros a los cuales tendría que hacerle frente.

La Lizzardman miro a Drakon fijamente, mirando por unos instantes después a Issei, analizándolo a él, el aura a su alrededor, su postura de combate y el arma que empuñaba.

-Drakon, ¿Qué es esa persona?- pregunto la Lizzardman con autoridad refiriéndose a Issei –el aura que despide, su aroma y esa tan extraña postura de combate sumado a esa extraña y delgada espada…-

-él es Hyoudou Issei, el Héroe que salvo Asterlan y un ser humano que me acepto como miembro de su grupo- exclamo con determinación Drakon empuñando con fuerza sus dos lanzas.

Por la reacción de los caballeros que rodeaban a Issei, y el leve cambio de expresión de la Lizzardman era obvio que ahora sabían quién era Issei.

-si ya saben quién soy déjenos a ambos en paz, no sé qué habrá hecho mi amigo pero no quiero tener que pelear, si prometen no atacarnos nos marcharemos hoy mismo de la ciudad- exclamo Issei esperando que esto pusiera fin al altercado.

-¿Qué ha hecho? Su único crimen ha sido escaparse del castillo, sabiendo que hoy es un día importante para nosotros los hijos del Rey- exclamo la Lizzardman

Issei se quedó con una cara de Póker Face, mirándola a ella, luego mirando a Drakon.

-¡¿Ca-ca-ca-ca-ca-castillo?! ¡¿Hijos del Rey?!- Issei estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque -¡¿ERES EL PRINCIPEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡Amigo para la próxima comienza diciendo eso primero!-

-¿no lo mencione?- dijo ladeando la cabeza en pose de pensador.

-¡En lo más mínimo!- grito indignado mirando luego a la Lizzardman – ¡Él se fugó solo yo no lo ayude ni tampoco lo estoy secuestrando! Quiero que eso quede claro por favor-

-un comportamiento cobarde el que estas demostrando héroe- exclamo ella con desdén.

Cobarde.

Cobarde.

Esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Issei, encendiendo una mecha en su interior.

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS COBARDEEEEE!- y arrastrado por un enojo momentáneo Issei arremetio de lleno contra la Lizzardman.

Dando un salto y dando un tajo empuñando con ambas manos a Jet-Stream

CLANKK

Ante el rápido movimiento de Issei la Lizzardman uso su gigantesca espada para bloquear el ataque, levantándola por encima de su cabeza y parando el golpe, pero notando el enorme poder físico que Issei ejercía, ya que sus garras se incrustaron en el suelo por el golpe.

Empujando con su espada para lanzar al castaño hacia atrás.

El cual derrapo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, mirando aun enfadado con su único ojo a la Lizzardman.

-si hay algo que detesto es que me llamen cobarde, Drakon yo peleare con ella, tu encárgate de los caballeros- exclamo Issei entrando a su Hyper modo del cielo.

-¿eh? Espera Ise este es un problema que yo debo resolver, no permitiré-

- **Eh dicho hazlo** \- Issei giro la cabeza casi innaturalmente y su voz sonaba tétrica.

-…si…- asustado como un gatito Drakon dio marcha atrás.

Ahora las cosas retomaban su curso, Issei mirando fijamente a la Lizzardman y ella a él, ambos mentalizados para pelear.

-que conste, esto lo estoy haciendo únicamente por ayudar a Drakon, el me pidió unirse a mi grupo como un aventurero, príncipe o no eso no me importa, aquellos que intenten algo contra mis amigos lo pagaran- exclamo poniéndose en guardia.

-muy honorable de tu parte, pero Drakon tiene muchos deberes como príncipe de Agnadu, como su hermana mayor no puedo dejarlo ir a hacer tonterías ignorando su puesto, hoy es un día importante para ambos ya que hoy en el festival del rey Dragon uno de nosotros será elegido para ser el siguiente rey-

-¿eh?- nuevamente Issei quedo sin palabras -¡Drakon en serio para la próxima empieza contando todo lo importante quieres!-

Mientras Drakon estaba peleando con los soldados, demostrando que pese a ser un príncipe era un guerrero capacitado.

Blandiendo sus lanzas con maestría y derrotando a cada uno de los que se le ponían enfrente.

-ok es bueno, en todo caso tú… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Granberia, ya que me presentado formalmente es tu deber decirme tu nombre-

-Hyoudou Issei, bueno dejemos las cosas claras Granberia, si gano Drakon vendrá de aventuras conmigo y nos iremos sin problema alguno-

-¿y si gano?-

-Él se queda aquí sin objeción alguna- exclamo simple y llanamente.

-¿eh?- Exclamo Drakon claramente en contra.

Pero las miradas por parte de su hermana e Issei impidieron que dijera algo.

-¿te parece un buen trato?- exclamo Issei con una sonrisa fiera.

Granberia incrusto su espada en el suelo, sosteniéndola por el mango mientras cerraba los ojos unos instantes pensando la propuesta de Issei.

-Jajajaja, está bien es una gran propuesta, acepto el trato- exclamo levantando su enorme espada –eres un hombre interesante Héroe Ise-

Y con esas últimas palabras el combate se desato.

Issei arremetio primero, haciendo alarde de su velocidad se coló dentro de la guardia de Granberia, enfundando su espada y desenfundándola en unos segundos dando un tajo ascendente.

CLANK

Granberia uso su enorme espada para bloquear el ataque, la velocidad y fuerza que Issei le estaba mostrando sin duda la estaba dejando impresionada.

Pero el haber encontrado un oponente tan admirable en mucho tiempo estaba haciendo arder su sangre, no por nada ella era conocida como la princesa guerrera.

CLANK

CLANK

Ambos empezaron a moverse a una increíble velocidad, chocando sus espadas recubiertas por llamas del cielo y tormenta.

Issei se inclinó hacia atrás evitando ser partido por la mitad por la gigante espada, usando su brazo derecho para girar hacia atrás.

Empuñando su espada con ambas manos por encima de la cabeza, dando varios tajos descendientes.

Granberia se defendió con su espada, dando un giro apuntando hacia el costado de Issei nuevamente,

Issei levanto la funda de Jet-Stream bloqueando el golpe, pero la fuerza ejercía en ese ataque lo mando a volar hacia el interior de una casa.

-Tienes buenos movimientos Héroe, pero te hace más falta fuerza- exclamo Granberia posando su enorme espada en su hombro.

Issei salió de entre los escombros de la casa, tenía un poco de sangre bajando por su frente y la comisura de sus labios.

De un escupitajo boto la sangre acumulada en su boca.

-en comparación al resto de ustedes los humanos no contamos con una fuerza física remarcable salvo por algunas excepciones, pero en contra ti creo que la fuerza no lo es todo-

-¿ah sí? Te supero en fuerza, ¿cómo esperas ganarme?- exclamo ella llena de arrogancia.

Pero esa arrogancia seria las bases que provocarían su caída ante Issei.

-fácil, si no te puedo ganar en fuerza- Issei empuño con fuerza a Jet-Stream.

Toda la hoja de la espada comenzó a brillar al rojo vivo y recubrirse con llamas del cielo.

Del mismo modo las botas y los guantes metálicos de Issei empezaron a emitir una gran cantidad de llamas, empezando a cubrir por completo su cuerpo.

Granberia se tensó, tubo el presentimiento de que no debía bajar su guardia en ningún momento o lo pagaría muy caro, por lo cual levanto su espada lista para atacarlo.

Ella no despego sus ojos ni un momento de Issei, pero aun así este desapareció.

Se desvaneció frente a ella.

-esto acabo-

Granberia bajo la mirada, Issei estaba justo por debajo de ella, empuñando con su mano derecha su espada envuelta en llamas del cielo.

En retrospectiva Issei no había desaparecido, sino que uso una de las técnicas que había aprendido de su padre, dejándose caer de cara contra el piso, usando su pie izquierdo como apoyo para acortar la distancia entre ellos a una velocidad que era casi imperceptible incluso para los ojos superiores de los Semi-humanos.

Granberia sabía que debía atacar o esto acabaría mal para ella, seria vencida por primera vez en su vida.

(Lo lograre, mi espada le dará primero, yo gane) Pensó Granberia pero no podía estar más equivocada.

Ella con todas sus fuerzas bajo su espada, mientras que Issei ataco dando un tajo ascendente.

Drakon ya había acabado con todos los caballeros, uniéndose a los cientos de espectadores que se habían reunido a ver el combate del Héroe y la princesa guerrera.

Combate que terminaría junto a la puesta de sol por este único golpe.

CLANK

Ambas espadas chocaron liberando un destello rojo y naranja.

CRACK

PLASH

Pero la batalla llego a su fin, la espada de Granberia fue cortada a la mitad por la Jet-Stream, cortando también la placa de metal en la frente de Granberia, disparando una fina estela naranja que se perdió en el firmamento.

Granberia estaba en shock, había sido derrotada.

Por años y años había sido la mejor guerrera de la ciudad, siendo únicamente superada por los líderes de la guardia real como Káiser.

Pero justo ahora alguien completamente desligado de la institución militar o de las fuerzas de la iglesia la había derrotado en un combate justo de uno contra uno con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora miraba al hombre que la había derrotado, aquel que venía de un mundo diferente.

Issei apago sus llamas, enfundando su espada y extendiendo su mano hacia Granberia.

-eh ganado, y espero que cumplas con tu promesa y nos dejes ir- exclamo Issei tras ayudar a pararla.

-soy una mujer de palabra, ha sido mi derrota total, Drakon es libre de irse contigo como él lo desea- exclamo ella para luego ver a su hermano –aun mientras peleaba pude ver tu desarrollo como guerrero, me siento orgullosa de ti mi pequeño hermano menor-

-Hermana…- Drakon estaba conmovido hasta la medula, abrazando con cariño a su hermana.

Pero Issei estaba confundido, a la vista Drakon tenía más pinta de hermano mayor que ella, fue entonces que algo se le vino a la cabeza.

-eh, Drakon ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¿hm? Ah tengo doce años, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Este loco mundo estaba poniendo a prueba la sanidad mental de Issei.

En un principio pensó que Drakon era alguien de su edad o al menos un aproximado, pero ahora resulta que no era más que un pre-adolecente.

Y para su propia salud prefirió no preguntar por la edad de su hermana, pero en fin todo había acabado bien.

O eso pensaba Issei.

-Drakon, antes de poder irte es necesario que tanto tú como el Héroe vengan al castillo, la ceremonia de sucesión será esta noche- exclamo Granberia con autoridad.

Su mirada pasó a Issei por unos instantes, nadie pudo percibir ese leve rubor que adornaba sus mejillas.

Pero Issei si pudo sentir que algo malo para él pasaría y muy pronto.

* * *

 _ **-Castillo Real: Esa Noche-**_

* * *

Una vez en el castillo Issei fue informado de algo sumamente importante.

Resulta que el actual Rey de Agnadu Magnus VII se encontraba desaparecido.

El rey había partido solo a un continente lejano, antes de su partida el Rey había sido convocado por un heraldo de los Dioses.

Y eso ya desde hace más de seis meses, aun cuando se tratase de enviar a alguien únicamente el Rey sabia del lugar, nadie más estaba al tanto.

Por los pasados seis meses se mantuvo en paz al pueblo e ignorantes de la desaparición de su rey gracias a un doble, pero las cosas no podían seguir así para siempre.

Por esa razón justo el día de hoy, con el solsticio de invierno se llevaría a cabo el ritual de sucesión donde se elegiría al nuevo soberano de Agnadu.

Ahora en la sima del castillo con las lunas en su punto más alto ambos príncipes se hallaban frente a un altar, los dos haciendo una reverencia frente a la mayor autoridad de la iglesia y el que efectuaría el ritual.

Debajo de donde ellos estaban había miles de habitantes de la ciudad que se habían reunido en la plaza central del castillo para presenciar la coronación del siguiente Rey.

Se trataba de un colbolt ya de mucha edad, de pelaje azul oscuro y vestido con atuendos similares al Papa del mundo humano.

Y algo extraño y a su vez curioso era el hecho que la mayor autoridad de la iglesia fuera llamada del mismo modo que la del mundo Humano.

El ritual de sucesión era un evento visto por todos las personas que vivían en estas tierras, siendo vista por los que estaban ahora en la ciudad, y siendo transmitida vía TV.

(Que locura con este mundo en serio, mira que incluso tienen canales por cable) Pensó Issei apoyado sobre una pared lejos de donde se llevaba el ritual.

El simplemente observaba todo tan de cerca por una orden de Granberia o mejor dicho.

-por la autoridad que me encomendó a mi nuestro Dios, se nombra como el 19° Rey de Agnadu a la hija mayor del linaje Rainor, Granberia Rainor, La Reyna Dragon- Exclamo el Papa colocándole la corona en la cabeza a Granberia.

Cientos de aplausos se pudieron oír con claridad al igual que miles de gritos de ovación ante la nueva Reina.

Granberia dio un paso al frente, mirando a todos los pobladores que habían venido.

-¡Yo la nueva Reina prometo ante ustedes mi gente llevar a nuestra amada tierra a una época de paz sin miedo al Demon Lord!-

Gritos de ovación ante ella.

Ella continuo dando un acalorado discurso, en cambio Drakon decidió salir del foco de las cámaras, reuniéndose junto a Issei.

-¿no te molesta el no ser el Rey?-

-para nada, el ser rey no es algo que sea únicamente para el hijo barón, a lo largo de muchas generaciones reyes y Reinas han dirigido estas tierras, algunos en épocas de paz otros en guerra-

-ya veo…en todo caso debemos prepáranos, mañana temprano partimos-

-si, prometo serte de ayuda-

-cuento con ello-

Un nuevo miembro se unía al grupo, Drakon Rainor quien desde ahora en adelante seria conocido como la mano derecha de Issei.

Pero aun cuando Issei ya tenía planeado marchase, había algo con lo que no había contado, y eso era que el destino le pondría una carga inmensa justo ahora.

De golpe varias luces se centraron en su persona, dejando a Issei confundido por lo que pasaba, Drakon estaba igual.

-¡ante ustedes el Héroe que ha estado sonando últimamente! ¡Su nombre es Hyoudou Issei!- exclamo Granberia, ella estaba detrás de que Issei estuviera recibiendo tanta atención.

Issei podía sentir las miradas de todos en su persona, y esta vez era peor que como fue en Asterlan, ya no eran unos cientos, ahora eran millones los que lo veían.

(Necesitare un cambio de ropa interior luego de esto) pensó en pánico pero más intrigado por el hecho de que Granberia lo estuviera exhibiendo.

-¡Además del héroe desde este momento también será mi compañero y Rey de Agnadu!-

Drakon se quedó con la boca abierta al punto que su mandíbula toco el piso.

Lucy quien estaba entre el público por poco y le da un paro cardiaco.

Aria quien veía todo desde el hotel escupió la carísima bebida que había ordenado.

En un bar lejos de la ciudad Real Káiser derramaba toda su cerveza con la mano temblándole incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver.

Por otro lado más, la maga Liliana acababa de doblar una placa de metal solido de 30 cm de grosor solo con sus manos emitiendo una tétrica aura.

Por otro lado el dúo de Alistar y Uler miraban en la bola de cristal lo acontecido tras acabar una misión, Uler miraba esto intrigado mientras Alistar se moría de la risa.

Eh Issei quien era el afectado en cuestión solo pudo hacer algo.

BAAM

Azoto como res de cara al suelo, la presión le gano y no dio para más.

* * *

-Hmm… ¿Dónde?-

Issei recobro la conciencia algunas horas después, ya muy por la media noche encontrándose en una cama lujosa la cual no era precisamente la del hotel donde se hospedaba.

Además de encontrarse únicamente en ropa interior sin su armadura ni su anillo y Katana.

-veo que despertaste-

-¡Granberia! ¡Que estas!- Issei rodo hacia atrás cayéndose de la cama por la sorpresa.

Y no era para menos, después de todo Granberia ya no traía puesto esa armadura con la que la había conocido hace unas horas, ahora solo vestía una tela blanca que cubría sus modestos pechos los cuales no eran muy grandes pero tampoco demasiado pequeños.

-esta será nuestra primera noche juntos, formemos lindos recuerdos- Exclamo dejando caer la tela que la cubría.

-¡CHOTO MATE! ¡Qué demonios pasa aquí! ¡Yo no acepte nada de esto! Auxilio al quien sáqueme de aquí- Issei estaba que saltaba por la ventana con tal de escapar -¡¿Para empezar porque me quieres como tu esposo?!-

-ahora como Reina necesito a una pareja que esté a mi altura, tu eres el primer hombre que ha peleado contra mí y me ha derrotado, eres fuerte y único (Refiriéndose a ser humano) la mejor opción para ser mi pareja-

-¡No me dices nada con eso!- exclamo tratando de romper los barrotes de la ventana.

-por cierto estamos en la torre norte y esos barrotes están reforzados, no tienes por qué estar asustado-

-¡Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio estaría acojonado de que lo casen sin su consentimiento!- Issei ya estaba por darle un cabezazo a la pared intentando romperla para escapar.

-no temas, esta será una noche placentera para ambos- había algo en la mirada de Granberia que daba miedo.

Ahora Issei no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de escapar.

Y como al parecer se estaba volviendo costumbre la noche acabo con Issei siendo violado hasta desfallecer por la Reyna dragona.

* * *

Al mediodía del día siguiente un Issei completamente pálido y que apenas si podía caminar se reunió nuevamente con su grupo en la salida norte de la ciudad.

Todo de manera discreta ya que las noticias de que él era ahora el esposo y nuevo Rey de Agnadu empezaron a esparcirse por todo el continente.

Una vez con los demás Issei no podía mirar a la cara a Lucy ni a Aria, de paso que estas literalmente lo estaban matando con la mirada.

En cambio Drakon se sentía intimidado por la presencia de ambas mujeres, preguntándose cuál era su relación con su nuevo cuñado.

-bue-bueno, logre convencer a Granberia para que me dejara ir también, gracias a las indicaciones que me diste Drakon ya tenemos un lugar al cual ir-

Issei se subió en su moto doliéndole un poco la entrepierna al hacerlo.

Lucy y Aria molestas ingresaron a la carrosa sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Issei.

Drakon se montó en el techo de la carrosa mirando por última vez a su ciudad, al castillo y a su hermana quien aún desde lejos podía verla parada en la cima de la torre donde fue coronada.

-¡nuestro siguiente destino será Crocos la ciudad portuaria!-

Y con eso Issei se puso en marcha hacia la ciudad más cercana al avistamiento de la luz amarilla, aprovechando para luego zarpar hacia el siguiente continente.

Esta visita fue productiva para Issei ya que gano a un nuevo compañero y un título de Rey aun cuando él no lo quisiese.

Y la familia real había ganado dos cosas, el tener al Héroe el cual provocaría un gran cambio al mundo unido a ellos y una nueva vida.

Ya que no fue sino hasta un mes después de la coronación que las noticias de que la Reina estaba embarazada comenzaron a esparcirse.

Lastimosamente Issei ya no estaba en el continente para saber que pronto seria padre.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Listo, otro capítulo terminado.

Lamento la larga espera pero digamos que soy un flojo de mierda que tienen que apuntarle para que se ponga a escribir.

Prometo sacar más capítulos seguidos como hacía antes.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y para los que quieran saber Granberia es la mujer Dragon del juego Monster Girl Quest, el juego es raro pero si omitimos ciertas cosas tiene buena historia.

En el siguiente capítulo quiero decir que un gran número de personas se unirán al grupo de Issei, siendo unas ocho en total, siendo viejos conocidos y a su vez desconocidos de Issei.

Sin querer decir nada más espero sus amables comentarios, hasta la próxima hablo RiseX-209 Chao.

PD: Ashikabi será el siguiente, denme una semana y ya término el capítulo.


End file.
